Treecko & Snivy: The Beginning
by Gaming98
Summary: Treecko was just an ordinary Pokémon who always kept himself shrouded in mystery, but when a new and unexpected friend lands in danger, he sets off on an adventure to save her...
1. Just Another Day

Chapter 1 - Just Another Day

In this world, there are countless creatures known as Pokémon. These strange and wonderful beings come in a wide variety of shapes, colours and sizes. Some Pokémon live in the wild, some live with humans as pets, some travel together with humans on adventures. There are more than 600 known species of Pokémon, and with such a large number and large world the tales of events are limitless. One such tale is the focus here.

Once upon a time, surrounded by miles of ocean, is an island inhabited by many Pokémon. One of the  
locations of this island is Timber Forest, a peaceful and tranquil place. The many trees tower high into  
the sky, blocking much of the sunlight, but not completely. Within one such tree, on a branch high off the ground, lies a Pokémon. This Pokémon is Treecko, a Wood Gecko Pokémon with a large green tail, yellow eyes and red belly. This particular Treecko believes that this day will be nothing new to him as he watches over the landscape, but little does he know that this very day will begin a chain of events  
that will change his life forever...

With a quick look towards the ground, Treecko stood up on the branch and leaped down, landing perfectly on his feet. He looked all around him before he started to walk away from the tree he once rested in. His face displayed a neutral expression as he casually walked across the forest ground, his mind filled with hopes that some kind of thrilling or exciting event would occur. He was known by many of the other Pokémon of the forest for his selfless-yet-elusive nature; he would frequently wonder the forest searching for Pokémon under attack. If he did find such a situation then he would leap into action and battle the attacker, defeating them and chasing them off. He would also only ever walk away from the scene, very rarely ever socialising with whoever he saves, let alone even saying anything. This trait has left him both liked and criticised by many.

As Treecko continued to walk he went past what at first glance would be a totally normal bush on  
the side of the path, but as he walked past it the bush began to shake. The rustling caught Treecko's  
attention as he stopped and turned around. A Pansage leaped out from the bush.  
"Yo Treecko, dude!" he greeted, "How's your day today, man?" Treecko rolled his eyes before turning  
his back and walking away. "Dude! Hey dude! I'm only being nice here!" claimed the Pansage as he  
followed behind Treecko, who took no notice. "Aww, come on dude. Turn that frown upside-down! Show me a smile!"  
"Get lost," mumbled Treecko, "There are enough annoying types around here."  
"Ouch dude, that's cold," replied Pansage, "But if you say so. Catch ya later, dude!" With these  
words he turned around and walked the other way. A short while later, Treecko walked past a friendly  
Turtwig.  
"Good morning, Treecko," he greeted politely with a smile on his face, "It's a nice day today,  
isn't it?" Treecko simply stuck his palm out at Turtwig as he walked past. Turtwig looked sad as  
Treecko disappeared from view. "Sigh, looks like he hasn't changed yet."

Some time passed, and no one else got in Treecko's way as he continued his travel. Meanwhile, a few  
hundred yards away, there was a sound of rushed footsteps. A Pokémon was running as fast as it could through the area. This Pokémon was green in colour with a peachy belly, a tail resembling a  
three-pointed leaf, short arms and legs, yellow coil-like appendages on each shoulder and yellow  
markings around its large red eyes, each bearing three long eyelashes. The eyelashes were an  
obvious telltale sign that this Pokémon was female. The female Pokémon became completely out of  
breath as she stopped running. Out of desperation she rid behind the closest tree as she panted.  
Unfortunately, the ones chasing her were not fooled by her hiding. Her chasers, a pair of Skorupi,  
snickered as they stood near her hiding spot.  
"It's no use, girly! You can't run or hide from us!" said one of them.  
"Hehehe! Let's get her, big brother!" said the other. The female Pokémon gave out a whimper. The  
commotion caught the attention of Treecko, who was just a few feet away. He began to watch. By this  
point the female Pokémon nervously walked out from the behind the tree.  
"Please...don't hurt me..." she pleaded quietly.  
"Oh, don't worry, girly. We won't hurt you where you're going...MUCH!" said the older Skorupi.  
"Hehehe! I bet you can't wait!" said the younger Skorupi. The female Pokémon began to shiver.  
"S-someone, anyone... HELP!" she cried. With this call for help, Treecko pulled out a small twig  
from between his tail, placed it in the side of his mouth and leaped into the scene, landing in front  
of the distressed Pokémon.  
"Oh? What's this? The girly has a bodyguard!" exclaimed the younger Skorupi.  
"Hey, don't you see what this means, little brother?" asked the older Skorupi, "Two for the price  
of one! Master will be very pleased if we bring them both back!" A menacing grin came to the Skorupi's  
faces.  
"Hehehe! He might promote us!" said the younger one, "Let's get 'em!" The female Pokémon quickly  
backed off.

The Skorupi charged towards Treecko, who quickly sidestepped out of the way. With a quick flick of  
his tail, Treecko used a Pound attack on the younger Skorupi, hitting with great force, causing the  
Skorupi to fly backwards into a tree, the impact KOing him.  
"Ha! One down and one to go!" Treecko said as he drew his attention to the older Skorupi, who sighed.  
"Aww great, looks like it's just me now," he said, "Well I won't go down so easily!" He fired a  
barrage of Pin Missile in Treecko's way. The female Pokémon watched in awe as Treecko swiftly dodged  
every single Pin Missile launched at him. Treecko then ran to a nearby tree, climbed up it, then leaped  
off it while pointing his tail downward as he fell directly down towards the Skorupi. With a powerful  
blow to the head the Skorupi fell to the ground. "Ow...too...strong," he gasped. Treecko stood with his  
arms crossed as he watched the older Skorupi stand up, walk up to his younger brother and poke him.  
"Wake up, little brother. We've lost. Retreat!" The younger Skorupi woke up and stood up.  
"Huh? Oh, OK. Retreat!" he said as the two of them fled the scene. As they ran they began talking to  
one another.  
"And what was that about being promoted, big brother?"  
"You know what? Just forget about what I said, little brother. My hopes were just too high."  
"Now we're sure to get a scolding from Master."  
"Let's face it, little brother, this mission won't be easy."  
"WE'LL BE BACK!" they both yelled as they vanished from view.  
"Hmm. What a pair of wimps. If they ever do return, it'll only end the same," said Treecko.  
The female Pokémon, who had been watching the entire time, put her head down, sat down on the ground and breathed a huge sigh of relief.


	2. Introducing Snivy

Chapter 2 - Introducing Snivy

With the fight over, Treecko turned around to face the female Pokémon as he removed the twig from his mouth and hid it back in his tail.  
"Phew. Thanks for saving me," she said as she slowly lifted her head up to see the face of her saviour.  
The moment she saw Treecko's face she was left in awe. "Hey, who are you?" she asked. Treecko attempted to walk away without giving an answer. "No, wait! I only asked for your name." Treecko stopped and looked her in the eye.  
"Me? Um...I'm Treecko," he replied.  
"Treecko? That's a nice name," complemented the female Pokémon, "My name is Snivy. I'm a Grass Snake Pokémon." Treecko stared puzzled at her. "Heh, yeah, it's not everyday that you see a snake with arms and legs, is it?"  
"Well that's nice and all, but I must go now," said Treecko.  
"What? Why?" questioned Snivy, "We've only just met and you insist on walking away and pretending this never happened? That's a little rude, don't you think?"  
"Look, the thing is I don't care less," replied Treecko.  
"But you should be grateful that I'm being so thankful," said Snivy, "You saved me from those Skorupi.  
I can't just simply forget that!"  
"Well... I appreciate the thought, but I'm not a good talker," claimed Treecko.  
"Haven't you even tried?" asked Snivy.  
"Only a little," replied Treecko quietly.  
"Then give it a go!" suggested Snivy, "I like a good chat."  
"Ooh, well here goes," said Treecko before clearing his throat, "So, um...you can battle, right?"  
"Oh yes, I can," replied Snivy  
"Then why didn't you try the slightest to defend yourself before?" asked Treecko.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not really all that confident, kind of like you and talking,"  
admitted Snivy.  
"Surely you have at least one move, right?" wondered Treecko.  
"Of course!" replied Snivy with vigour, "I have Tackle for starters."  
"Uhuh, and what else?"  
"Watch this!" Snivy then leaped into the air, flipped upside-down and began to spin wildly, causing  
a whirlwind of leaves to surround her. She then stood back on her feet to cancel the move.  
"Well, that looks like a decent move," said Treecko.  
"Thanks. That was Leaf Tornado," replied Snivy, "Next I'll show you Vine Whip." She casted long, thin  
vines from out of both her shoulders. "I can even make shapes with them. Watch!" She began to create  
shapes using her vines; first a cresent moon, followed by a tree, and finally a Treecko outline before  
retracting the vines.  
"Yeah, I get it," said Treecko  
"Ah, but I've saved the best till last!" exclaimed Snivy. She began to focus her power as many leaves  
appeared around her body, before letting go of the power, releasing the leaves in a straight line and  
hitting a maybe tree, ripping at the bark.  
"Hey, not bad," whispered Treecko.  
"That was Leaf Storm! It's powerful, but I can't really use it too much, since it gets weaker each  
time and stuns me for a moment," explained Snivy with a proud look on her face. She then walked up  
close to Treecko. "What about you? What moves do you have?"  
"Um... Well, I have Pound, which you probably saw me use before," explained Treecko "I also have this  
move which lets me move really fast. It's called Quick Attack." With blinding speed he ran away from  
Snivy, before dashing straight back with the same high speed.  
"Oh cool!" said Snivy, "What else?" Without saying a word, Treecko turned around 90o and opened his  
mouth wide. A ball of energy began to grow inside his mouth before shooting off in a barrage of small  
glowing dots.  
"That's Bullet Seed," he explained after the move ended, "Now last but not least..." While still  
turned around he stretched his arms out in front of him. His hands began to glow bright green, before  
a large sphere fired from the glow at high speed.  
"Awesome! said Snivy.  
"Energy Ball. I'm rather proud of it," stated Treecko, "Well I've enjoyed our talk. I'll be off now.  
Later." He started to walk away from Snivy.  
"Wait!" called Snivy. Treecko turned back to face her. "Can...can I go with you? Please?" Treecko  
remained silent. "I...think we can get along well. Plus I kind of like you." Treecko took a step  
backward. Snivy lightly giggled. She, then drew her attention to a buttercup on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. "Look Treecko, a flower. A pretty little flower for you from me. Please take it."  
Treecko turned his head away. "Don't be stubborn now. Come on now. Pleeeeease?" Treecko looked at the buttercup, then he knocked it out of Snivy's hand with his palm.  
"Look, I'm sure you're happy to meet me, but don't go expressing it," he said, "Now let me go, and  
don't follow me." He began to walk away. He took a few steps before looking back at Snivy "Oh, and  
use those moves next time you get into trouble." With these words he walked off into the distance.  
Snivy didn't say anything until Treecko was completely gone form her view. At that moment her cheeks  
began to glow bright red.  
"Oh my... This tingling feeling I have now. I've never felt this way," she said to herself, "It can  
only mean...I really must like him." She then sighed. "Too bad he doesn't want to know me. But I want  
to know him! He must be the one. That's it, it's decided! I'll find a way to meet up with him again.  
I'll earn his trust, no matter what it takes." She then walked away. "I must tell Tepig about this!"


	3. Plans

Chapter 3 - Plans

Night fell on the forest that day. Treecko was still trying to forget about what happened earlier.  
"Ugh, what's the deal with that girl?" he wondered to himself, "Nobody has ever gone to those kind of  
lengths before." He had reached a large, old lonely tree. He approached it and began to climb up it.  
After reaching around halfway up, he stopped and climbed up onto a thick branch, then opened a "Door" in the tree made out of bark so that it was cleverly hidden. He went in, then closed the door behind him. Inside was a fairly small circular room with a circle of wood for a table in the middle, two piles of leaves, one on each side, and an elderly Treecko standing in front of the table with his back turned.  
"Bah! Where is that kid?" the old Treecko asked himself, "He's always so late!"  
"I'm right here, Granddad," replied Treecko. The old Treecko turned around.  
"Ah, at last! And where have you been THIS time?" questioned the old Treecko.  
"Oh come on, Granddad. You know I'm old enough to go out by myself," replied Treecko.  
"Don't you dare talk back at me! You know it's dangerous to go alone!" snapped the old Treecko,  
"You should take something for protection."  
"I take MYSELF for protection," argued Treecko, "I'm capable of defending yourself, and you know it!"  
"Huh? Wazzit! I do? Oh... Um... Oh yeah! I remember now!" said the old Treecko. Treecko sighed. "Well,  
you do know that I worry about you since that day."  
"Say no more, please," insisted Treecko, "Anyway, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.  
You see, earlier I met this girl and..."  
"Was it a Chikorita?" interrupted the old Treecko.  
"Um, no," replied Treecko, "She was this Snivy and..." The elderly Treecko interrupted once more.  
"Ah yes, Snivy. Such clever and calm creatures, rather interesting if I do say so myself."  
"Hey, can I finish now? But now that you mention it, this Snivy didn't seem all that calm to me. In  
fact, she let herself get attacked by some Skorupi and did nothing to try to fend them off. So I jump in,  
deal with them, and then she was all too thankful. What's the deal with that?"  
"Are you really asking this?" wondered the old Treecko, "I'm surprised. You seem blind to the  
obvious truth. She's thankful for your actions, just like everyone else is, I'm sure. In fact, I daresay  
that Snivy has taken a liking to you."  
"Oh great, that's all I need," mumbled Treecko.  
"And why would you say that?" asked the old Treecko, " I thought you told me once that despite  
everything you still desire friends. And yet you missed that opportunity. What were you thinking?"  
"Hey, I'm aware of what I said, but that Snivy was...weak," claimed Treecko.  
"Now now, boy. That's not how to treat the opposite gender. Be a gentlemon!"  
"But I not so good with girls. They're...different."  
"Bah! You're no good with anybody!"  
"You know why that is!"  
"Then I suggest you quit being so miserable, stop the same silly routine and make some friends! The  
changes you want won't happen unless you put effort into it!"  
By this point in the argument, Treecko started to look a little sad.  
"But...if I don't become strong...then I'll never be the Pokémon I want to be," he said.  
"You younglin's are all the same, so stubborn and naive," said the old Treecko, "With an attitude  
like that you'll never be like your father. That is what you want, is it not? Even if he's wrong?"  
Treecko hesitated for a few seconds.  
"I think I'm done with this argument," he said quietly, "I think I should stay outside for the  
time being." He exited the room from where he entered. The old Treecko sighed once he was outside.  
"I know how important it is to you, but I'm not so sure that's the path to take," he said to himself.  
Once Treecko was outside, he sat down on the thick branch and stared up at the starry sky.  
"No matter what he says, I won't quit. He'll see," he said, "But maybe he's right. Maybe I should  
work to get my life back on track." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in a completely different part of the forest, Snivy was standing behind an Oran Berry bush.  
She bent down and appeared to begin lifting a part of the dirt floor up. In fact, it was a consealed  
trapdoor, which blended into the ground, making it invisible to the naked eye. Under the trapdoor was  
a small underground passage. Snivy jumped down into the passage, before closing the trapdoor. She then began to walk down a short passage. On the other side was a small underground room. Several lanterns were hanging on the walls, giving off light. There were also two small piles of leaves in the corner, similar to those seen in Treecko's house. In the center of the room was a Tepig with a pink ribbon on its head, just in front of its ears.  
"Oh, hi Snivy," greeted the Tepig, " You sure were gone a while."  
"I know, but that's because the most amazing thing happened today!" said Snivy.  
"Please tell," requested Tepig. Snivy took a deep breath.  
"OK, so I was wondering around when I was attacked by a pair of Skorupi. They kept going on about  
how they were going to take me somewhere, so I ran, and they gave chase. Next thing I know, this  
awesome Pokémon appears and fends them off! He said his name is Treecko, and since then I find myself always thinking about him. So basically, my day's been great!"  
"Well, that's nice," said Tepig, "It's good to know that you're coming out of your shell, making new  
friends and..." Tepig suddenly stopped talking. She was looking at Snivy with a confused face.  
"Um...Snivy? Are feeling all right? You have this weird look in yours eyes." Snivy's eyes were filled  
with hearts and her hands were clasped together.  
"Ahhhh... He's so handsome," she said softly, "Is this the first sign of a crush? If it is, then this feeling of mine is so good."  
"Well...yeah, it is," replied Tepig.  
"Then it's official. He's the one I've been looking for!" claimed Snivy.  
"That's good and all, but you do realise you two aren't..." Tepig began to ask before Snivy  
interrupted her.  
"Who said that was important? Love is love, like they say," she said, "He's like my long awaited  
knight in shining armour, ready to rescue me, the damsel in distress. His calmness and coolness was just admirable!" The hearts in her eyes vanished as she approached Tepig and began shaking her violently. "No more living as a wimp! I must find him again! He's the one I've been waiting for! I want him!"  
"W-whoa, Snivy. T-take it easy! You're making me nauuuseous!" muttered a dazed Tepig.  
"But I'm full of affectionate feelings!" shouted Snivy. She finally stopped shaking Tepig and took  
a deep breath. Tepig shook her head.  
"Phew, any more shaking and I fear I would have thrown up," said Tepig.  
"Heh, I guess I did get a little carried away," said Snivy, "But can you blame me? It's like Attract  
hit me with full force. I must befriend him, no matter what!"  
"I find it ironic," said Teipg, "All this time it was you who was being flirted with, and now it's  
you doing the flirting."  
"Oh please, I've said many times before that Wilfred Sniv isn't my type," said Snivy.  
"Well, I guess so, and besides, Wilfred Sniv moved away a while ago," said Tepig, "But what are you  
going to do? You have no idea where to find this Treecko. He could be anywhere!"  
"Surely there's just one Pokémon in this whole forest who will know something. I think we should ask  
around for info about him," suggested Snivy.  
"That sound good, but how will you know he'll take you? How was he when you met him, anyway?"  
wondered Tepig.  
"He didn't have manners, that's for sure. He tried to leave as soon as I looked at him," replied  
Snivy, "He even rejected a flower I offered him."  
"Um...I don't see how you can possibly hope to woo someone like that," said Tepig, "If you ask me,  
it sounds like this Treecko is more of a jerk than a so-called knight in shining armour."  
"Everyone has a heart, Tepig," stated Snivy, "Just look at you. You were kind enough to let me be  
your friend. Treecko may seem a bit strange, but he did save me after all. He's sure to have good in  
him."  
"Can't argue with that," said Tepig, "So we start first thing in the morning?"  
"Yep," replied Snivy, "Tomorrow we shall begin gathering infomation on this Treecko, and we won't  
rest until we have at least one piece of useful info."  
"No resting?! B-but what if my ribbon gets dirty and I want to clean it?" exclaimed Tepig. Snivy  
walked up to Tepig's side, leaned on her side, then smiled.  
"Now now, you made a promise; if I ever needed help with something like this then you'd help me  
out no matter what," she said.  
"Ohhhhh... Fine. I'll do it," mumbled Tepig.  
"Thanks," said Snivy, "But it's getting late now. We should grab ourselves 40 winks. We'll need all  
the energy for tomorrow. It's going to be a big day!"  
"Good idea," relied Tepig, "Well, goodnight. And sweet dreams, I guess."  
"Teehee, I hope so," giggled Snivy.


	4. The Search

Chapter 4 - The Search

It was morning, and Snivy awoke with a yawn.  
"Tepig! Wake up! It's time!" she said. With those words, Tepig also woke up and yawned.  
"Ah, morning already?" she asked sleepingly, "Well, if that's the case, then I guess we should have  
breakfast and get going."  
"Yep," agreed Snivy, "And guess what? I DID have a sweet dream!"  
"About Treecko, I bet," wondered Tepig.  
"Yeah!" replied Snivy with delight, "I was stranded all alone on this desert island, and all hope  
seemed lost. But then, Treecko appeared from the sky, lifted me up with his big, strong arms and flew  
off with me." Tepig had a confused look.  
"He...he flew? What the heck?"  
"Goes to show; fantasy is a hundred times better than reality," chuckled Snivy.  
"I can imagine that," said Tepig, "Judging from your dream, you think Treecko is some kind of gravity-  
defying hunk."  
"Weeeeeell...not really, but, oh my Arceus, he's soooooo dreamy!" said Snivy.  
"Don't get carried away now," said Tepig, "Let's just eat some Oran Berries and be on our way."  
"Yeah, let's do that first," agreed Snivy. The two left the underground home and walked down the  
tunnel. Snivy opened the trapdoor and jumped out along with Tepig before closing it again. They then  
plucked several Oran Berries from the nearby bush and ate them. After eating a few Berries, they headed out.

"So then, where shall we start?" asked Tepig. Snivy looked around to see if any other Pokémon were  
close by. And indeed there was; a Shinx walking by.  
"Hey, you. Do you have a minute?" Snivy called out to the Shinx. The Shinx was drawn to the call and  
drew near. "Do you know anything about a Treecko?" asked Snivy.  
"Well, yes I do," replied Shinx, "He wonders around the forest almost everyday by himself. I don't  
really know anymore details, I'm afraid."  
"That's fine. Every little helps," said Tepig, "Come on Snivy, let's keep looking." The two continued  
searching. A few minutes later, they encountered a Hoppip.  
"Yeah, I know him!" said the Hoppip, "He's considered a hero around here, but he always walks away  
without accepting any thanks."  
Next, they met a Pachirisu.  
"He's so brave and fearless," stated the Pachirisu, "It's a shame, though. Rumour has it that this  
Treecko is the way he is because of something that happened in the past. Something bad."  
"Oh, that sounds awful," said Snivy, "It's no wonder he ditched me yesterday. Let's go get more info."  
A short while later, they were chatting with a Wooper.  
"Nobody knows anything about the incident that made Treecko so grumpy," said the Wooper, "But if  
you're looking for him then I know just the Pokémon to ask. He's the closest thing to a friend of  
Treecko's, but considering..."  
"Could you take us to this Pokémon, please?" requested Snivy, "It's hugely important."  
"I could, but I should warn you. This Pokémon isn't really the kind you'd want to trust too much,"  
claimed Wooper.  
"That doesn't matter. If he knows something then we must know what he knows," said Snivy.  
"OK then," said Wooper, "I'll lead the way." With that, Snivy and Tepig followed Wooper.

A short while later, they reached a small pond deep in the forest. A turtle-like Pokémon was  
lazily swimming on its back in the water.  
"There he is," said Wooper, "That is Squirtle."  
"Ugh, why did it have to be water?" groaned Tepig.  
"Hey, Squirtle! You've got some visitors!" Wooper called out. The Squirtle flipped itself upright  
and spotted Wooper, Snivy and Tepig standing by the edge of the pond and swam towards them. He crawled onto the shore and put on a strangely friendly smile.  
"Hello, and what's your name?" he asked Snivy.  
"My name is Snivy. And this is Tepig," replied Snivy, "It's really nice to meet you."  
"So...you came here to have a swim?" asked Squirtle.  
"You have GOT to be joking!" said Tepig.  
"But you look all ready with those swimming pants on," said Squirtle.  
"I beg your pardon?!" exclaimed Tepig in disgrace, "I'm a Fire-type! My kind are...allergic to the water!"  
"Oh, right. I am so sorry," said Squirtle.  
"I think I can forgive," said Tepig, "Anyway, we're here because we need your help with something.  
You know about Treecko, right?"  
"Treecko? Who was he again?" asked Squirtle. Everyone gave him a blank stare. "Hmmm... Oh yeah!  
Of course! THAT Treecko! The really old one!"  
"Um...I don't recall him being old," said Snivy, "I know youthful when I see it."  
"Not that one! The OTHER Treecko!" snapped Wooper. He then turned towards Snivy. "You see, Treecko lives with his grandfather somewhere, and Squirtle knows where. Just hope he doesn't forget."  
"Ah, right! Why didn't you say so? I know exactly where he is," said Squirtle, "There's this really  
big, old tree not too far from here. I can take you there."  
"But under one condition; don't mess up," insisted Wooper with a serious look.  
"Don't you worry, I know what I'm doing!" cheered Squirtle, "Follow me." Snivy, Tepig and Wooper  
silently obeyed.

A whole 30 minutes passed since they departed, but they never even reached their destination. Instead, they found themselves back at the pond.  
"Erm, Squirtle, are you sure you're taking us the right way?" questioned Snivy.  
"Hmmmm...let me think," said Squirtle, "If we're at a pond then that must mean...Treecko moved to this pond!" He appeared to look proud of himself. Snivy, Wooper amd Tepig fell to the ground.  
"You idiot! We went in one big circle!" shouted Wooper.  
"Oh? Really?" asked Squirtle.  
"Yes, really!" said everyone else in unison.  
"Well, that's odd," said Squirtle, "I could have sworn Treecko lived in this direction." He then began  
walking in a different direction than before, taking Wooper, Snivy and Tepig with him.  
"I hope he gets it right this time," muttered Wooper.

Shortly after that, they actually found themselves standing before the tree.  
"OK, here we are," said Squirtle, "Now then... Does he climb up the tree and go inside it from somewhere. I can't remember."  
"Um, it's OK now. I'll handle it from here," said Snivy, "So yeah, thanks for the help I guess."  
"So, I guess this is where we leave you then," said Wooper.  
"If you say so," said Squirtle. Both him and Wooper left Snivy and Tepig, travelling in opposite  
directions. Tepig looked up at the tree.  
"So, I take it you're going up there alone?" she wondered.  
"Yep," replied Snivy, "I'm sure I can get up there myself. You just wait out here, I'll be back soon."  
Snivy then cast her vines out and shot them up to wrap them around a high branch before pulling  
herself up. She climbed up onto the branch and began inspecting the trunk of the tree. She noticed  
an odd protruding piece sticking out from the trunk. She pressed the side of her head against the  
protruding part. She could hear faint voices coming from inside. She very carefully and quietly opened  
the hidden door and peered inside. Inside, Treecko and his grandfather were chatting.  
"That's right, you fell asleep outside, so I brought you in," said the old Treecko.  
"Why? It's not like I would lose my balance in my sleep and fall. I'm an expert," claimed Treecko.  
"Quit bragging. You're like a typical youth again," said the old Treecko.  
"Youth? You don't know anything about youth!" snapped Treecko.  
"Are we seriously going to argue again?"  
"N-no. I'd rather not."  
"Well then, let's get down to business. What were you doing out there last night?"  
"Is that any of your business? Ah...but OK. Last night...I was thinking...about her."  
"The Snivy?"  
"Yes...that's right. Her. I think maybe I should give her another chance."  
"And let me guess. You were considering what I said last night, weren't you?"  
"Yeah...I guess I was. But seriously, I feel kind of bad for what I did yesterday, and now I wanna  
patch things up."  
"That's the first time I've heard you say something like that. Are you sure you're the same grandson?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"No need to shoot yer mouth!"  
"Whatever. So the thing is...I want to meet Snivy again. She seems different from everyone else, and  
not just because she's a girl. She was the first one to stop me from walking off, and even went as far  
as actually getting me to talk. And she seemed really...nice. Plus, now that I think about it, she's  
actually kinda...cute, especially her...eyes." Upon hearing this, Snivy blushed and smiled.  
"Aww, thank you," she whispered to herself.  
"Hey...are you infatuated with her?" asked the old Treecko.  
"No. Don't be silly," claimed Treecko.  
"You're a youth after all, so it's normal to have these feelings."  
"It's not that! I just find her as a new friend." Snivy was starting to think whether or not she  
should confront Treecko. Her mind was filled with such thoughts. Then, without hesitation, she stepped into the room.  
"That's fine, Treecko. I see you as a new friend, too," she said. Treecko turned around and was  
surprised by her presence.  
"Snivy? H-how did you find me?" he asked.  
"Ah, so this is the Snivy you were on about," said the old Treecko, "She certainly is prettier than  
I imagined. Of course, I mean that as a complement. I'm not a pervert or anything."  
"Erm...yeah," said Snivy with slight unease, " Anyway, it was your Squirtle friend that showed me  
where you live."  
"Squirtle? There's no way a klutz like him could possibly be of any help," said Treecko.  
"Well, he was, and I came to see you," said Snivy.  
"Y-you did? Well...that's j-just...convenient. I-I was about to s-search for you," said a nervous Treecko as he sweated slightly.  
"Heehee, are you scared?" chuckled Snivy.  
"Y...yeah, I am," replied Treecko quietly.  
"Well, isn't that just cute?" remarked the old Treecko.  
"Granddad, please!" snapped Treecko, "I'm not good with girls!" Snivy chuckled some more.  
"That's OK. I understand," she said, "So that guy behind you is your grandfather?"  
"Why yes, I am," replied the old Treecko.  
"Heh, I think you're funny," remarked Snivy.  
"Funny? He's annoying," claimed Treecko.  
"Settle down, Treecko. She's has an opinion too, you know," said the old Treecko.  
"Whatever," grunted Treecko. He then turned to look at Snivy. "So... is there s-something you  
want to do?"  
"Heehee, you're so different from yesterday," giggled Snivy, "It's adorable. But yeah, I would like  
to do something. Do you happen to know any good places where we can hang out? A place with a good  
view, especially."  
"Oh yeah, I know such a place," replied Treecko, "There's this cliff on the outskirts of the forest  
that overlooks a huge field. The sunset there is...amazing."  
"Oooh, that sounds like the perfect spot. I just love sunsets!" said Snivy with excitement,  
"We should go there right now!"  
"But...it's still early. A-are you sure?" asked Treecko.  
"It's OK," replied Snivy, "I'd rather see this place now so I know where it is."  
"OK...if you say so," said Treecko, "So... Shall we get going?"  
"Yep," replied Snivy, "But first off, I have a friend waiting for me outside. You don't mind if I  
introduce you to her first, right?"  
"Oh...um, yeah, that's fine," replied Treecko.  
"Great. Then let's go!" said Snivy. Her and Treecko left the tree interior.  
"Well, looks like I won't see him for the rest of the day now," sighed the old Treecko.

Outside, Treecko began to climb down the trunk of the tree. When he reached the bottom, he looked up.  
"You can get down by yourself, right?" he called out to Snivy.  
"Sure," replied Snivy, before wrapping her vines around the branch she was standing on and slowly  
lowering herself down.  
"Soooo...where's your friend?" asked Treecko.  
"Oh, don't worry about that," said Snivy. She then shouted: "Oh Tepig, I'm back!" Tepig then walked out from behind the tree.  
"And who's this?" asked Treecko.  
"This is Tepig, she's been my friend ever since we met six years ago," replied Snivy.  
"Huh? six...years?" pondered Treecko quietly.  
"So, this is the gravity-defying hunk you met yesterday?" wondered Tepig, "I must say, he doesn't  
appear to have that much of a great build. Plus, he doesn't look like he can fly."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Treecko, "You yourself certainly don't look too appealing with those silly pants on."  
"Th-they're not pants!" stuttered Tepig.  
"And who wears a ribbon? Honestly. It makes you look girly," remarked Treecko.  
"But I am a girl!" snapped Tepig.  
"Relax, Tepig," requested Snivy, "Don't worry about her. She's just jealous because we're bipeds."  
"W-w-what? No I'm not!"  
"Can I please have no more of this arguing nonsense?" requested Treecko.  
"Yeah, we should get going," agreed Snivy, "But can we go to our house first? It'll past the time a  
little bit."  
"Sure thing...anything for...a new friend," replied Treecko. Snivy and Tepig began to walk as Treecko  
followed behind them.


	5. Lord Toxicroak and the Poison Battalion

Chapter 5 - Lord Toxicroak and the Poison Battalion

Meanwhile, in an unknown location of the island, an ominous white building stood. This building was surrounded with a deep 100-foot gorge all around it. The skies above were covered in dark clouds that blocked out the sunlight. Within a certain area inside the building was a large room with no light and filled with much strange machinery. In the middle of the room was a large chair hovering just inches off the ground. A mysterious figure sat in the chair. Just then, a pair of large doors leading in the room opened as if by themselves. A Roserade then walked into the room.

"My lord, the Skorupi Brothers have returned from Timber Forest," said the Roserade.  
"Let them in," instructed the mystery figure. Roserade then turned around.  
"You're clear to enter," she said. Then, two Skorupi walked into the dark room. The Roserade then  
left the room as the doors closed.  
"Master, we're back," said the older Skorupi.  
"Did I not tell you before?" asked the mystery figure, "You don't refer to me as 'Master'. You may only call me 'My lord' or 'Lord Toxicroak'. Any one of those two will do."  
"Forgive me, Lord Toxicroak," said the older Skorupi.  
"Now, before you give me your report, I think someone should turn on the lights," said the mystery  
figure, "This darkness isn't helping me at all."  
"Allow me, Mast...um, I mean Lord Toxicroak," said the younger Skorupi as he walked up to the wall on  
the left of the doors and fired a single Pin Missile at a light switch. The room, which was once pitch  
black, was now brightened within seconds. With the drakness gone, the figure in the chair was revealed. It was a Toxicroak. It was wearing a black cape with an short upstraight collar, as well as a sinister and unsettling look on its face. Beside his chair was a Snivy holding a walking stick wearing a black top hat and a monocle over its right eye.  
"Ah, now that's better," said Toxicroak, "Now then, I wish for your report. Were you able to find the  
Snivy girl? The fact that I don't see her right now is not a good sign." The Skorupi pair gulped in union.  
"Ah, well...about that. We...um...failed to capture her," shuddered the older Skorupi.  
"Well, that's too bad," replied Toxicroak, "You see, I'm not the only one here who's disappointed in  
you. Our friend here, Wilfred Sniv, is also unhappy, I'm willing to bet."  
"But Lord Toxicroak! This Treecko stood up to us and defeated us!" stated the older Skorupi.  
"We were no match!" added the younger Skorupi.  
"Of course you were no match. You're weak. And pathetic," said Toxicroak, "If you really want us to  
succeed in our plan, then I suggest you put more effort into your work."  
"We are so sorry, Lord Toxicroak. We'll try harder next time," said the older Skorupi.  
"Yes, we will. We promise!" added the younger Skorupi.  
"Too bad. I'm not relaying on you both now," said Toxicroak, "I'm sending someone else to bring Snivy here. You two take a back seat for now." He then looked down to the other Snivy standing next to him.  
"I'll send you, Wilfred Sniv."  
"W-what?! Me? Are you quite sure?" asked Wilfred Sniv.  
"Of course I am," replied Toxicroak, "You're the one who wants this Snivy, after all. So I'll be  
sending you on this little fetch quest next."  
"Wow, that's just...great. But I think I can't do it alone," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Oh, don't worry about that," replied Toxicroak, "You won't be going alone. You'll be accompanied by  
an Ivysaur and Gloom. You shall use one of our Crobats to get you to Timber Forest. Now remember, Snivy should come back in one piece."  
"Ah, superb," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Hey! You two!" Toxicroak called out to the Skorupi Brothers, "Go on your own fetch quest and bring me  
Ivysaur and Gloom. They should be downstairs in the entrance foyer somewhere."  
"Very well, Lord Toxicroak," said the older Skorupi, "But what's the deal with recruiting a non  
Poison-type into the Poison Battalion? It seems so...out of character for you."  
"Now, now. I'm only doing a small favour for Wilfred Sniv," claimed Toxicroak, "Now get going."  
The two Skorupi left the room.  
"So, will I really have what I desire if I bring her back?" wondered Wilfred Sniv.  
"Yes, of course you will," replied Toxicroak, "If I get what I want, then you get what you want."  
"Ah, spiffing," said Wilfred Sniv, "The moment Ivysaur and Gloom arrive, I'll be right on my way."  
By that point, a Ivysaur and Gloom entered the room.  
"My lord, you wanted to see us?" asked the Ivysaur.  
"Yes, I am sending you two and Wilfred Sniv here to Timber Forest. You must find a girl Snivy and bring her back here. Now, it's very important that she is brought back here unharmed," instructed Toxicroak.  
"Huh? But my lord, there could be hundreds of female Snivy there. How will we know which one to get?"  
wondered Ivysaur.  
"You'll be fine," claimed Toxicroak, "There's only one. Now get going!"  
"Oh, ah, very well, my lord," said Ivysaur, "And all hail the Poison Battalion!"  
"You lot shall ride one of our Crobats," said Toxicroak, "Go through the door behind me, then up the  
stairs. You'll be on the roof. That's where the Crobats are."  
"Thank you, Lord Toxicroak, we shall get going straight away," said Gloom. The Gloom and Ivysaur,  
along with Wilfred Sniv, walked towards the door in the back of the room. Once they reached the roof,  
where a bunch of Crobat were, they climbed onto the back of one.  
"Oh...um...could one of you chaps get me a lift up?" asked Wilfred Sniv, "I'm...not very good in the  
climbing department." Ivysaur and Gloom were speechless as they looked at each other in confusion. Then, still without any words, Ivysaur released Vine Whip, wrapped it around Wilfred Sniv and pulled him up onto the Crobat's back.  
"You lot ready? Then where to?" aked the Crobat.  
"Timber Forest, please," requested Wilfred Sniv.  
"Very well then, hold on tight," said the Crobat, before it began flapping its 4 wings to ascend, then  
shooting across the sky at high speed.  
"Whoaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Wilfred Sniv as he held tightly onto his top hat, "D-don't worry, my dear, we'll be together soon."

"So, is it really true? You're the one after this Snivy?" asked Ivysaur.  
"Yes, that's correct," replied Wilfred Sniv, "I've been infatuated with her for a few years now.  
She's a tough one, but I'll get her. Lord Toxicroak promised that."  
"Right then, so you nab her, and we'll fly back to the lab. Sounds like a plan," said Gloom, "In fact, I don't see why we would be needed for this."  
"Ah, well... Here's the thing. I'm a lover, not a fighter," said Wilfred Sniv, "So I hope you chaps  
don't mind if you catch her for me." Ivysaur stared at him with a uneasy face. "I AM a gentlemon, after all."  
"Oooookay, whatever you say, 'Gentlemon'. We'll gladly do all the work for you," said Ivysaur rather  
sarcastically.  
"Spiffing," said Wilfred Sniv, "Now, which of you two have the sharpest eyes?"  
"Did you seriously just ask that?" questioned Ivysaur, "Just look at Gloom."  
"I can see just fine!" shouted Gloom, "But yeah, Ivysaur is."  
"Right then, when we get to the forest, we should carefully search from the sky for Snivy," said  
Wilfred Sniv.  
"Hey, not a bad idea for a wussy gentlemon," said Gloom."  
"Allow me. I'll look for the Snivy," said the Crobat, "It looks like you, right?"  
"Wel yeah, only without the top hat and the monocle and walking stick," replied Wilfred Sniv, "Oh, and don't forget those adorable eyelashes."  
"Understood," said Crobat. As the group continued flying, Wilfred Sniv thought to himself:  
"Snivy, you'll be with me at long last. It's what Lord Toxicroak promised."


	6. The Kidnapping

Chapter 6 - The Kidnapping

Treecko, Snivy and Tepig were all standing in front of an Oran Berry bush.  
"So...this is where you live?" asked Treecko, "It's just a bush of Oran Berries. Surely THAT'S not your home, right?"  
"Of course not, silly!" replied Snivy, "It's underground. But all this walking has made me a tad peckish." She then plucked an Oran Berry form the bush and took a big bite out of it. "Mmmm, tasty," she said with her mouth full, "Want one?"  
"Oran Berries? Nah, I prefer Rawst Berries," said Treecko. Snivy gulped down the Berry.  
"Rawst Berries? Ew! I tried one once, it tasted awful," said Snivy.  
"Hey Snivy! Don't go eating all the Berries on the bush!" said Tepig, "We don't want to see you all chubby like that one time."  
"Snivy got fat? I...can't possibly imagine that," said Treecko.  
"You tell me, it's the sort of thing only a human would think of," said Tepig.  
"Relax, I wouldn't binge on these again," claimed Snivy, "Plus, Oran Berries take only 16 hours to grow, so it's not like I'm wasting them." She then walked behind the bush and lifted up the hidden trapdoor, much to Treecko's surprise. "Come on in," said Snivy as she jumped down into the underground tunnel. Treecko silently obeyed as he and Tepig also jumped down into the tunnel. Treecko was staring all around him when they reached the room at the end of the tunnel.  
"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home, hidden from the outside world," said Tepig.  
"It's...not bad," said Treecko.  
"Thanks," replied Snivy, "It's only been about a year, so we haven't really lived here for long."  
"Well, it least it's recent. I've been living with my Granddad in that tree for six years now," explained Treecko.  
"Why do you still live with your Granddad? Haven't you ever tried to live elsewhere?" asked Snivy.  
"It's...something I'd rather not talk about now," said Treecko quietly.  
"That's OK, if you really don't want to tell us then you don't have to," said Snivy. Silence fell briefly.  
"Soooo...what do you do in your spare time?" asked Tepig randomly.  
"Me? I...beat up bad Pokémon for a living," replied Treecko.  
"Huh...OK," said Tepig in a confused manner, "And what good does that do?"  
"It toughens me up. That's all I care about," replied Treecko.  
"Well, I think you're tough enough as it is," said Snivy, "Yesterday, when you saved me from those Skorupi, you looked so cool and strong. I'm sure you've done enough battling."  
"You...you think so?" wondered Treecko, "Well maybe you're right..."  
"It makes me wish I was strong like you," said Snivy, "But I'm not the most confident Pokémon in the world."  
"Have you...considered doing the same thing as me?" asked Treecko.  
"No..."  
"Then that's why you couldn't defend yourself."  
"I...I'm sorry."  
"No need to apologise. If you just try then I'm sure you can."  
"Maybe some other time. So, can we go to that secret spot of yours now?" Treecko silently nodded.  
"I guess so," he said.  
"Leaving so soon?" asked Tepig.  
"Yes, we're off to Treecko's secret spot," replied Snivy.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," said Tepig.  
"See you later," said Snivy, "Come on Treecko. I'm can't wait!" She ran out of the room and down the tunnel as Treecko chased after.  
"Oh, Snivy... I wonder if she will be brave enough to tell Treecko how she truly feels," said Tepig  
to herself. Treecko and Snivy were now back outside.  
"Well then...I'll lead the way," said Treecko, "So just follow me, and don't get lost or whatever."  
"How could I possibly get lost if I'm with you and you know where you're going?" questioned Snivy.  
"Well... Never mind, let's go," said Treecko. He began to walk with Snivy following closely behind him. But little did they know that a Crobat had just past the area from high above...

Treecko and Snivy had been walking for roughly 30 minutes when they finally reached their destination. There was a cliff overlooking a large grassy field, in the distance were multiple rows of hills. They were walking towards the cliff edge when Snivy suddenly stopped. She spotted a bunch of violets on the ground. She approached them and picked up one, hid it behind her back and caught back up with Treecko, who was still walking and didn't notice anything. They stopped just in front of the edge.  
"So, this is the place?" asked Snivy.  
"Yeah...this is it," replied Treecko, "This is my own private spot. I often come here to relax."  
"Wow, even without the sunset, it's impressive. I just love the view," said Snivy. The two of them began staring out over the cliff edge.  
"Snivy...I've gotta say. I was...wrong to doubt you that first time," said Treecko, "You're...alright. You're like...the closest thing I've ever had to...a friend. I don't know how to describe this, but... the way I treat you is very different to how I treat all the other Pokémon I've met over the years. This is the first time I've ever had this feeling I'm currently having."  
"I've been feeling a similar thing," said Snivy, "You've...been the first male friend I've had. Tepig was my only friend before now. And that feeling we're both experiencing... I think I know what it is." She then turned to look at Treecko and prepared to bring out the violet from behind her back. "This feeling... I think it's..." Something stopped her speech. It was the sound of flapping wings. The sound got louder and louder as the source got closer and closer. A Crobat landed a few feet away from them, followed by Ivysaur, Gloom and Wilfred Sniv.  
"Wilfred Sniv?! I thought you left! What are you doing here?!" questioned Snivy with shock.  
"I've come to pick you up, dear," replied Wilfred Sniv, "And here I find you, hanging out with some ugly Treecko. Haven't I told you that I'm the only one for you?"  
"Wait a second, you two know each other?" wondered Treecko.  
"Yes, that's Wilfred Sniv. He claims to be some gentlemon. He's been trying to win me over for years,"  
explained Snivy, "Looks like some people never change." She then turned to face Wilfred Sniv. "Look, for the last time, I'm not going out with you! It's wrong to force others to go with whoever they don't want, so give it a rest already!"  
"Don't be silly, my dear," said Wilfred Sniv, "You and I were meant for each other. If you come with me I'll share my lovely home with you. The same fancy home I've inherited, along with all the money it came with. Surely that's every girl's dream, correct?"  
"Listen, I don't want any of that!" snapped Snivy, "You don't even know how to treat me!"  
"Enough with the arguing," insisted Wilfred Sniv, "I'm sure you'll change your mind when I take you back to the lab." Treecko tightened his fist.  
"Hey, Poshy! I'm not gonna let some weirdo like you take Snivy! Now get lost!" he shouted.  
"Oh dear, a tad mad, aren't we?" questioned Wilfred Sniv, "Well, enough wasting time. Go get Snivy for me, please, Ivysaur?" Ivysaur unleased his Vine Whip at Snivy and wrapped them around her before carrying her away from Treecko's side and holding her above his head. Snivy had dropped the violet she was holding in the process.  
"Let go of her right now!" ordered Treecko.  
"So sorry, but I can't do that," claimed Wilfred Sniv, "This girl shall be mine. She will have all the wealth anyone could ask for. Now Gloom, use Sleep Powder and let's get back to the Lab." Gloom then released a green mist from his head, which landed onto Treecko, causing his eyelids to instantly become heavy "That will do. Now Crobat, let's go back to the lab so I can finally have my desire."  
"No! Don't do this to me! Let me go!" ordered Snivy. The Crobat rose back into the air, before swooping away from the scene. "TREEEECKOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Snivy, her voice getting quieter as the Crobat got further away.  
"N-no... Come back," muttered Treecko as he fell to his knees, trying desperately to stay awake, but it was no use. He fell flat on the ground and was out like a light.


	7. Setting Off For Adventure

Chapter 7 - Setting Off For Adventure

One hour past when Treecko finally woke up. He slowly lifted his head up and noticed a violet lying flat on the ground in front of him. It was the same one Snivy was holding. He took hold of it and looked at it. He then got back up on his feet and looked around him. Snivy was nowhere to be found. Treecko, while looking at the violet again, put on a look of guilt and sorrow, the thought of his new friend being taken from right in front of him flooded his mind. He tucked the violet away in between his tail, then walked away from the area and headed back to Tepig's house.  
"Snivy...why? I'm...I'm sorry," he muttered to himself as he walked.

Once he was back at the Oran Berry bush, he opened the trapdoor and entered the underground tunnel, before closing it behind him and walking into the room at the end of the tunnel. Tepig was there, ready to greet him.  
"Oh, welcome back, Treecko," she greeted, "Wait, where's Snivy?" Treecko didn't know whether or not to tell her truthfully, as the guilt and sadness was still within him. With a sigh he decided to tell her.  
"She...she got taken away," he said slowly and quietly.  
"WHAT?!" gasped Tepig in horror, "Wh-who would do such a thing?!"  
"Some guy named Wilfred Sniv did it," replied Treecko. He then took out the violet from between his tail. "The only thing left behind was this flower." Tepig began to hyperventilate.  
"No no no no NO! Why Wilfred Sniv of all people! He could have taken her anywhere! Oh, what do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?" she panicked.  
"H-hey, calm down," said Treecko.  
"Calm down? Calm down?! My best friend is gone and I may never see her again! Are you kidding me?!" yelled Tepig hysterically.  
"Hey...look, just take a deep breath. I'll think of something," said Treecko calmly, "Come with me." Without saying a word, Tepig obeyed. The two of them went above ground and headed in the direction of the old tree where Treecko lives. Once they had reached the tree, Treecko turned around to face Tepig and said: "Stay here. I'm going to ask my granddad something." Tepig silently nodded in reply. Treecko then climbed up the trunk of the tree and entered the room hidden inside and confronted his grandfather inside.  
"Ah, back, are we?" wondered the old Treecko, "So how did it go?"  
"Terribly," replied Treecko quietly, "Snivy...got kidnapped."  
"Well that's too bad," said the old Treecko, "Oh well, time to move on, right?"  
"What?! I can't just leave her out there! Arceus knows what will happen to her!" snapped Treecko.  
"She's gone, Treecko. Just let it go," said the old Treecko.  
"I won't do that!" shouted Treecko. He then walked to the back of the room, looked towards the wall and placed his hands behind his back. "I'm...I'm going to rescue her."  
"Saving Pokémon in need. Nothing new," replied the old Treecko.  
"But this time it's different," claimed Treecko, "This time I'm saving someone I actually CARE about. Snivy is a sweet girl, definitely the sweetest I've known. And she...she's my friend. I wanna save her...  
at all costs."  
"You have a friend? Are you sure you're my grandson?" asked the old Treecko.  
"Don't pull that nonsense again," replied Treecko, "Of course I am. I'm your one and only grandson, and I regret that at times. My decision is final: I'm going now to save Snivy."  
"Treecko... You've changed so quickly," remarked the old Treecko.  
"Oh? You really think so? Well I guess so," agreed Treecko.  
"I was always proud of your fearlessness," said the old Treecko, "I approve of your decision to save Snivy. But...how will you find her? You probably have no idea where to go." Treecko turned his head around.  
"I believe I do," he said, "One of her kidnappers said they were going to take her to a Lab of some sort."  
"The Lab?!" said the old Treecko in surprise, "No, no. I've changed my mind. I won't let you go. Far too dangerous."  
"But why? And what's a Lab, anyway?" asked Treecko.  
"Long ago, a Lab was built by humans on this island long ago," explained the old Treecko, "Rumour has it that something terrible happened there long ago. Now there's all kinds of scary speculation about it."  
"That doesn't scare me at all. I'm still going," said Treecko.  
"I guess convincing you won't work," said the old Treecko, "You've clearly fallen for the whole damsel-in-distress cliché. Well I guess I won't stop you. You go then. But the trip there will also be dangerous. Let me give you a little advice. First you need to leave the forest via the east exit, then pass Sunny Fields. After that, you'll see an unusual desert. You'll understand what I mean when you see it. Then you'll see Teardrop Lake. You need to somehow cross the lake in order to reach a huge mountain. I can't really remember the name of that mountain, I'm afraid. But once you reach the top you'll see this white building. That's the Lab. It just sits at the very peak of the mountain, looming over everything else with its unsettling presence."  
"Well, thanks for the guide. I'll be setting off right now," said Treecko.  
"I won't stop you, like I said," said the old Treecko, "Just promise me you'll return safely."  
"Hey, I always do," said Treecko, "Well, I'll catch you later." These were his parting words as he ran out of the room and headed back outside.  
"He sure has matured well," said the old Treecko to himself, "He's just like the one he always wanted to be... Good boy."

Treecko leaped down from the tree and returned to Tepig.  
"Tepig... I'm off to save Snivy," he said to her.  
"Thank you. It means so much to me that you've said this. Please make sure she returns safely. I wish you luck," said Tepig.  
"Wait... Do you...do you want to come with me?" asked Treecko.  
"What? Are you really asking me that?" wondered Teipg with surprise.  
"Yes...I am asking you this," confirmed Treecko.  
"Oh my... That's just great. Of course I'll come!" said Tepig with joy, "Snivy's my best friend. We've been together for a long time, so I really want to save her as well. She's been through a lot more than you may think. That's why I'm so worried about her safety."  
"I...I want to save her too. So I'm on my way to some Lab. That's where she is," said Treecko,  
"So yeah, tag along if you want."  
"Thanks again, Treecko. You're so sweet," said Tepig.  
"S-sweet? R-really?" questioned Treecko.  
"Of course!" replied Tepig, "You're Snivy's new friend, and you're willing to risk your life for her. It takes courage to even dare such a thing."  
"Hey, courage is what I live by," said Treecko.  
"Snivy would love to be like you. She doesn't have much confidence like you know already. I just hope she hangs in there until we get to her," said Tepig.  
"Yes...so do I," said Treecko, "We'd better get going then. We need to leave Timber Forest through the east exit. I know where that is. Let's go."

After a very short while, they both stopped in front of a tree with apples on its branches. A Squirtle was lying at the base of the tree unconscious. Treecko walked up to him and began rocking him.  
"Squirtle, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked Squirtle, who then woke up and looked into Treecko's eyes.  
"Oh, hey, Treecko. I see you've found your twin," he said in a dazed state.  
"No, I never had a twin, it's still just me," said Treecko, "Now pull yourself together."  
"I was trying to get one of those apples, so I headbutted the tree to try to make one fall down," explained Squirtle as he stood back up, "I think I hurt my head and passed out."  
"Don't you think your brain's damaged enough already?" questioned Treecko.  
"Maybe. But how can I tell?" wondered Squirtle.  
"Why did I even ask?" sighed Treecko, "Well, I'd love to chat... Well, not really... But I have a rescue mission underway. Now let me and Tepig go."  
"Oooh, wait. Can I come?" asked Squirtle.  
"No," replied Treecko quickly.  
"Hey Treecko, don't be so mean," said Tepig, "Let him join us. Just look at the determination on his face!" Squirtle was looking at Treecko cross-eyed.  
"Ugh, you have got to be kidding me!" snapped Treecko, "Just look at this guy. He makes Slowpoke look smart! His mind is slower than a Caterpie's walking speed! His skull is thicker than a Walrein's fat! He's...he's...stupid!"  
"Oh my, that's not very nice, is it?" said Tepig. She then looked towards Squirtle. "Don't listen to him, you can tag along if you really want to."  
"Yaaaay!" cheered Squirtle as he waved his arms in the air.  
"Tepig... You have made a very big mistake," groaned Treecko.  
"Hey, how bad can it be?" wondered Tepig. Treecko sighed. "Hey, he could be helpful."  
"Look, the day Squirtle becomes helpful is the day I eat one of my twigs," said Treecko.  
"Well, I guess it's on then," said Tepig, "Now onward!"  
"Hey, only I can say 'Onward'. I'm the leader here, OK?" said Treekco.  
"Fair enough," said Tepig.  
"Yes, sir!" said Squirtle.  
"Good," said Treecko, Now...let's go." He began to walk again, while Squirtle and Tepig followed. Treecko had an annoyed look on his face as Squirtle began singing:  
"Oh, oh! It's off to adventure time! Off to adventure time! Aaaaad-vent-uuuure tiiiiiiiiime!"


	8. The Mischievous Minccino

Chapter 8 - The Mischievous Minccino

"We sure have walked for a while now," said Tepig, "It's been about an hour."  
"It's not much further now," said Treecko, "The east exit is just ahead." As they walked down the path leading to the east exit, Tepig was alerted to a rustling sound from a nearby bush. She decided to ignore it and continued on. Just then, a head popped out of the bush, baring a smug grin. The head's owner jumped out of the bush and stealthily followed Tepig. It walked close up to Tepig, its eyes fixed on her ribbon.  
"Erm, guys," Tepig said with unease, "I have this weird feeling, like someone's following me."  
"It's just your imagination," claimed Treecko without looking back. Then, the figure slowly moved towards Tepig's side, reached out for her ribbon and snatched it, before running off. Tepig stopped dead in her tracks in shock.  
"NO! Not my ribbon!" she yelled. The thief, a Minccino, ran a few feet away from Tepig, before turning around and blowing raspberries to taunt Tepig. "Hey! Give that back!" demanded Tepig. Treecko and Squirtle stopped moving and turned around to see what was going on.  
"Let me think," said the Minccino as it placed the ribbon on its head, "Nah, I think it looks better on me." Mincinno then fled.  
"NO! MY RIBBON!" shouted Tepig.  
"Forget about your silly ribbon and let's go." said Treecko. Tepig turned around to look at Treecko with a look of anger on her face. She slowly approached him.  
"I'm not leaving without my ribbon!" she yelled.  
"It's just an ugly piece of material," said Treecko, "What's so special about it?"  
"My grandmother gave me that ribbon when I was born. She told me that it was found washed up on the shore by her own grandmother many years ago, and it has been passed down ever since," explained Tepig.  
"Well, couldn't you have just left it with your grandma before you left?" asked Treecko.  
"But Treecko...grandma's not alive anymore," said Tepig.  
"Oh... Well damn," said Treecko with an uneasy look.  
"Not only that, but...how are people going to tell that I'm female?" wondered Tepig, "That ribbon is a dead giveaway."  
"Well, the writer could have just made it so that you have eyelashes, like he did with Snivy," said Treecko.  
"Huh? What?" wondered Tepig with a confused look.  
"Oh, never mind," said Treecko, "But anyway, Snivy's more important than your dumb ribbon." Tepig blew flames out of her snout in anger right next to Treecko. "OK, OK! We'll get it back." Tepig put on a smile after hearing this.  
"Aww thanks, Treecko," she said.  
"Whatever," said Treecko, "Anyway, that thing must be the Minccino I've heard about. She likes to cause mischief to anyone who comes here. I'm sure she'll give the ribbon back if we ask her to."  
"Hey, that sounds difficult," said Squirtle.  
"For the love of Arceus, please be wrong!" insisted Tepig, "So leave it to me to find that Minccino!" Tepig then ran off in the direction Minccino went.  
"Hey, wait up!" called Treecko as he chased after her. Squirtle quietly followed behind him.

A short time later, Tepig was slowly walking around, searching for Minccino.  
"Hey Minccino! If you're hiding, please come out!" she called out," Oh, who am I kidding? That won't work." While she was looking away, she bumped into something. She turned forward to see that it was Minccino. She was staring straight up with her mouth agape. "Aha! Found you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking back my...ribbon...now..." She turned in the direction Minccino was looking. She fell silent as her own mouth fell agape. By that point Treecko and Squirtle caught up.  
"OK, there's Minccino. Let's just take the ribbon and get out of here," said Treecko. As he approached Tepig and Minccino he spotted something in front of them. A Pokémon of purple sludge was grinning at them.  
"Huurrrrrr! Muk will be taking you now!" said the Pokémon.  
"Oh yeah? Just try me, you big goo ball," dared Treecko.  
"Hurrrrr! Treecko cheecky!" said Muk, So Muk take you to Lorrrrd Toxicroak!"  
"Wait, Lord...Toxicroak?!" Treecko said in shock, "C-could it be...? Hey, goo ball! Where's Toxicroak?"  
"Uh, uh, Hurrr! Muk no tell, or Muk get into trouble!" replied Muk.  
"Oh wait, let me guess. It's the Lab, isn't it?" wondered Treecko.  
"Hurrrr! Treecko clever. Now Muk shall be taking you all!" grunted Muk.  
"I don't need transport," said Treecko, "I can walk there myself."  
"Hurrr! Then Muk just take Minccino!" said Muk has he grabbed hold of Minccino.  
"Yikes!" cried Minccino.  
"H-h-hey! That Muk stole the thief of my ribbon!" shouted Tepig. The Muk then slithered away slowly.  
"Well, it looks like we have TWO things to get back," said Treecko.  
"No way Treecko!" snapped Tepig, "We're only getting back the ribbon, not the ribbon thief!"  
"Let me just put it this way: If we don't rescue Minccino, then we won't have a chance at getting your silly ribbon. So we have no choice but to save Minccino," explained Treecko.  
"Are you sure?" questioned Tepig.  
"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure!" replied Treecko, "I've been rescuing Pokémon for six years! How can I NOT be sure?!"  
"Oooooh... I guess I'll trust you, it's the least I can do for your adventure," said Tepig.  
"Good. Now after that Muk!" ordered Treecko as he ran after Muk. Tepig followed behind him, while Squirtle tripped while running behind them.  
"Stop, Muk! Drop the Minccino and ribbon!" called out Tepig as she caught up to Muk, before halting, taking a deep breath and shooting a Flamethrower from her snout and into Muk's back. The Muk stopped moving in turned around.  
"Ouch! That fire hurt Muk!" he said, "So now Muk hurt YOU!" He fired a strong Sludge attack from his mouth at Tepig. Direct Hit.  
"Oh, ewwwww!" groaned Tepig as she stood dripping in sludge. Treecko charged at Muk with Quick Attack. The shock of the impact caused Muk's grip on Minccino to loosen slightly, then Treecko leaped into the air and came back down, delivering a Pound to Muk's face. Muk's grasp on Minccino was now completely lost.  
"Aha! Free at last!" cheered Minccino, "I couldn't take another minute in those gross arms! Now for payback!" She smacked Muk in the face with a Slam attack from her tail.  
"Ah! This hurrrrts Muk!" moaned Muk, "Muk rrreally mad now! Take this, furrrrball! HURRRRRRRR!" He tightened his right fist and began charging an attack. Once the power was fully charged he threw a Focus Punch at Minccino. The powerful force sent Minccino flying back several feet, skidding across the ground. She stumbled to her feet and stumbled back towards Muk.  
"I'm...I'm not done yet," she muttered. She stared at Muk as Muk stared back. Muk's cheeks were as red as a Cheri Berry.  
"Hurrrr! You cute!" he grunted.  
"Heehee!" chuckled Minccino, "Just as planned! My Cute Charm has taken affect."  
"What that?" asked Tepig.  
"When I get hit directly by a male Pokémon, they sometimes become infatuated!" explained Minccino.  
"And how exactly would that work?" asked Treecko, "I don't see how touching your furry body would cause something as strange as that."  
"Why question it? It means Muk is helpless!" said Minccino.  
"A big blob of gunk in love with a furball on legs. Now that's something you don't see everyday,"  
said Treecko.  
"Hurrrrr! Muk love cutie Minccino!" said Muk, "Muk want hugs!" He then held Mincinno in his arms and squeezed her.  
"Ah! H-help me!" groaned Minccino.  
"Let me do this!" insisted Tepig, before jumping above Muk and crashing down on his head with Heat Crash. Muk released Minccino and held his head. Minccino landed another Slam onto Muk's face.  
"Hurrrrr... Muk hurt," mumbled Muk.  
"It's true what they say: love hurts," said Minccino.  
"Hurrr... Muk sorry for trouble. Muk go now," said Muk. He began to slither away. After a few seconds he turned around and smiled at Minccino. "Muk will be back for cutie Minccino!" He turned around again and continued moving away. Minccino was left with a look of concern.  
"Oh great, now I have a Muk that fancies me," she grumbled, "Unless I find a Mental Herb, I'll have to go into hiding...again."  
"If only Mental Herbs make people smarter," said Treecko, "Then Squirtle would be ever so closer to being likable." Minccino then turned around to look at Treecko.  
"Well, I guess I owe you one for saving me," she said.  
"Yeah, it's nothing," said Treecko. Minccino then walked up to Tepig.  
"I believe this is yours," she said as she removed the ribbon from her head and placed it back on Tepig's head.  
"Oh, thank you so much!" cheered an overjoyed Tepig.  
"Don't mention it," replied Minccino, "I'm sorry for playing that prank on you. It's my nature, really. And who knows, maybe I'll return the favour one day. Well, good luck out there, wherever you're headed."  
"Oh, only the Lab. No big deal," said Tepig.  
"The Lab?!" said a stunned Minccino, "Wow...That takes guts. Good luck, indeed.  
"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then," said Treecko, "And um...luck good with your new relationship."  
"But...but...! This is NOT a relationship!" exclaimed Minccino. Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle then went towards the east exit as Minccino was left sighing to herself.  
"Oh man, if Muk comes back... things are going to get ugly."


	9. Imprisonment

Chapter 9 - Imprisonment

A Crobat slowly flew down onto the roof of the building from wence it came, on its back were Gloom, Wilfred Sniv and an Ivysaur holding Snivy.  
"Well, my dear, here we are," said Wilfred Sniv as he, Gloom and Ivysaur jumped down off Crobat, "This is where our lives shall change."  
"I'm tired of telling you this: I don't want to go with you!" shouted Snivy, "Treecko's the one I like, not you! Now release me!" Wilfred Sniv shook his head.  
"Now come on, dear. Why go for a scamp like that Treecko and not me?" he asked, "What's he got that I don't have?"  
"He's not selfish like you! He cared about me in a proper manner! He's my friend!" explained Snivy, "Give me a choice on who I like and dislike! Now take me back!" She tightly closed her eyes and began to violently whip her vines around aimlessly in distress.  
"Now now, dear. You wouldn't want to strain yourself now," said Wilfred Sniv, "I regret having to do this, but... Gloom, use Stun Spore to settle her down." Gloom then released a fine yellow mist onto Snivy, causing her to retract her vines, widen her eyes and remain completely motionless.  
"Ugh... Can't...m-move," she groaned.  
"There, much better," said Wilfred Sniv, "Now, let me take you to see someone." They all then headed down from the Lab roof, down some stairs, through a door leading inside, down another flight of stairs and finally into the large room where Toxicroak was waiting in his metal chair with Roserade standing next to him.  
"Lord Toxicroak, I was successful in bringing Snivy here," said Wilfred Sniv. The voice alerted Toxicroak into turning his chair around to face them. The moment Snivy saw his face, she began to whimper nervously. Toxicroak picked up a Parlyz Heal from behind him, got off his chair and walked up to Snivy, who was still being held by Ivysaur.  
"Well, well, well. How you've grown," he said menacingly. He began spraying Snivy with the Parlyz Heal to make her able to move again. "You can let her go now, Ivysaur." Ivysaur did as instructed. Snivy fell to the floor and hastily got back on her feet.  
"N-no! Not you! Anyone but you!" she shouted.  
"Yes, it's me," replied Toxicroak, "I knew you wouldn't forget me." He then turned to face Wilfred Sniv. "You've done well, Wilfred," he said.  
"Why, thank you," replied Wilfred Sniv, "Now as promised, you said I could have her if I brought her here. So, can we leave now?"  
"Not just yet," said Toxicroak. He then turned his head around to look at a strange machine at the side of the room. It was huge with a big opening in the bottom with a conveyor belt sticking out, a large spherical section in the middle with a window in it and a small rectangular opening at the top. Toxicroak stared at the window for several seconds before he said: "What? Nothing's happening."  
"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking," wondered Wilfred Sniv.  
"I-I don't understand. It didn't work," said Toxicroak, "But the shrine wall said 'Only two hearts pure, when united at a time of peril, can break the seal'." He turned back around. "The capturing of Snivy was meant to be the peril, and you both were meant to be the two pure hearts. Did I do something wrong?!"  
"I don't understand, Lord Toxicroak. What is going on?" asked Wilfred Sniv. Snivy just stood trembling.  
"Please, don't hurt me," she whimpered, "Someone's coming to rescue me! Treecko's coming here and he'll make you pay! I know it!"  
"Oh? What's that? Someone's coming to save you?" Toxicroak asked. He then put on an evil grin. "Ah, excellent! I think I'll keep you here, then. Ivysaur, take Snivy and lock her in the 4th room in the main corridor."  
"Yes, my Lord," said Ivysaur as he grabbed hold of Snivy again and carried her out the room.  
"Let me go!" demanded Snivy as she got carried away, "Treecko will defeat you, Toxicroak! I know it!"  
"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Wilfred Sniv.  
"Well, here's the thing. Telling a lie now and then can help you get through life," replied Toxicroak,  
"Let's just say I did that to you. I only recruited you because I made the mistake of believing that you would break the seal. But no. Your heart's not pure enough for it. Your desire for love blinds you. But still, you were useful. You brought Snivy here, so that's one half of my plan done. But now I have no use for you."  
"That's absurd!" exclaimed Wilfred Sniv, "I trusted you!"  
"You should be more careful with who you trust, Wilfred," said Toxicroak, "But you helped me in my plan, so I'll let you go. Gloom! Sleep Powder!"  
"Very well, my Lord," said Gloom, before he unleashed a green mist onto Wilfred Sniv.  
"Ugh... T-Toxicroak... You...won't go...away with...this..." groaned Wilfred Sniv as he fell to the floor.  
"Roserade, dump him somewhere outside for me. And take his junk with him," ordered Toxicroak to Roserade.  
"Yes, my Lord," replied Roserade as she approached the unconscious Wilfred Sniv, picked him up in her arms along with his walking stick, top hat and now-broken monocle and took him out of the room.  
"Erm, my Lord. If you don't mind me asking, what will do about the Treecko that's coming here?" asked Gloom.  
"I know what I'm doing," replied Toxicroak, "I want to make sure he gets here alive. I'm ordering the Poison Battalion admins to position themselves around the island to capture Treecko and bring him here. He MUST get here! He's important to our plan! Wilfred Sniv was a dud. Treecko's the real deal. Now, deliver my message to the admins. They are downstairs in the research room. Tell them to search the island for Treecko."  
"Understood, my Lord," said Gloom, "But there's a problem. Muk isn't here."  
"Never mind him then," replied Toxicroak, "The other admins should still be here."  
"OK, my Lord," said Gloom as he exited the room.  
"Treecko has got to get here, no matter what," said Toxicroak to himself, "The admins shall fight him and try to capture him. Just a precaution, really. Once he and Snivy reunite, nothing will be able to stop me! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, a door opened, leading into a dark, empty room with nothing but a large jail cell in the back with a single window in the wall inside it. Ivysaur walked into the room with Snivy. The door to the cell was open, so Ivysaur tossed Snivy inside, then closed the door, locked it with the key that was inside the lock and took the key away with him when he left the room and shut the door. Snivy stood back up and approached the front bars of the cell. The bars felt cold as she laid her hands on them. She was crying in terror.  
"Treecko... Please... Save me..."


	10. Pikachu Appears

Treecko, Squirtle and Tepig were all standing outside the east exit of Timber Forest. They were looking out over a huge field of green grass and flowerbeds of many colours.  
"This must be Sunny Fields," said Treecko.  
"Just look at all those flowers. Snivy would love to come here," said Tepig.  
"Well, girls love flowers, and that's something I do know about girls," said Treecko.  
"Oh? What else do you know about girls?" wondered Tepig.  
"I know they're not like guys, that's for sure," replied Treecko.  
"...And that's it?" asked Tepig.  
"Yeah, actually," said Treecko.  
"Well...gee. You have a lot to learn," said Tepig.  
"Oh no, I don't think so," insisted Treecko, "Girls just need adjusting to. Hence why I've started warming up to you and started talking more to you." Tepig paused as she looked at Treecko with a blank expression.  
"...OK then," she said.  
"Well, whatever. This is the first time I've ever left the forest," said Treecko, "And, well... It's a lot...prettier than I thought. Wait a second, did I really just say 'Prettier'? That's not like me."  
"Heh, I guess Snivy's starting to rub off on you," chuckled Tepig before winking.  
"No, it's not like that!" claimed Treecko, "We're just friends. This has nothing to do with the 4-lettered 'L' word! Don't be silly!"  
"What 4-lettered 'L' word?" asked Squirtle, "Little?"  
"Squirtle, you are a dim-witted idiot. And the answer's no," said Treecko, "Now then, I think we should get directions. This field looks huge, so we don't want to get lost." The group walked forward a short distance. After several minutes they spotted a yellow Pokémon with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail nearby.  
"Oh hey, we should ask him over there," said Tepig. The group ran up to the yellow Pokémon, who was minding its own business as it walked across the field. "Hey, you. Can you help us?" asked Tepig. The yellow Pokémon was alerted to Tepig's voice as it walked up to her.  
"Oh great, a Pikachu," sighed Treecko, "Of course one would show up sooner or later!"  
"Hey, why complain?" asked the Pikachu, "Being so popualr is great! I'll never have to worry about being forgotten. I'm sure you're jealous."  
"Me? Jealous? Pfft," grunted Treecko, "I'm fine with the way I am, thank you very much!"  
"Hmm... You know, I wouldn't mind being a little more popular," said Tepig.  
"Oh sure! Jump aboard the bandwagon!" snapped Treecko, "Let's all go on and ride into the sunset and be attention-grabbers! Yeah, that's soooooo much better than rescuing Snivy!"  
"Whoa! Calm down! I was kidding!" said Tepig. Treecko took a deep breath.  
"Sorry, I just I got a little worked up," he said, "Well then, listen. We need to get to the quote-on-quote strange desert. Can you point us in the direction?"  
"The desert? Oh yes, I know that," said Pikachu, "I can show you the way. Follow me, and don't get separated."  
"If anyone gets separated from you, it'll be Squirtle," said Treecko, "But don't worry about him, I'll make sure he doesn't. Now lead the way, Mr. Overrated."  
"I'm just a Pikachu. I have no such name," said Pikachu.  
"Shut up and take us already," ordered Treecko.  
"Humph, very well, Mr. Demanding," grunted Pikachu as he began walking. Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle followed behind him.

They have been walking for a short while across the grassy hills and flowerbeds. They remained silent the whole time until Pikachu suddenly asked:  
"So, tell me, you lot. Do you live in Timber Forest?"  
"Yes we do," replied Tepig.  
"Ooh, you poor lot, living in such a dangerous place," said Pikachu.  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Treecko, "Timber Forest is one of the most pleasant and peaceful places ever!"  
"That's what you think," said Pikachu, "Sunny Fields is waaaaay better!"  
"Sure it is," argued Treecko, "I've heard that Sunny Fields is the dangerous one."  
"Said the outsider," said Pikachu.  
"You're the outsider."  
"As far as I'm concerned, we clearly think the opposite of each other's home."  
"Why don't YOU try visiting Timber Forest? I think you'll be surprised." The group walked past a completely ordinary lone tree a few feet away.  
"Why bother? I'm happy being here at Sunny Fields. I tell you! This is the safest, most peaceful and most secure place on the entire island!" Suddenly, there was an explosion. They turned around to discover that the Explosion came from a Pineco that was hanging from the tree, knocking out several other Pokémon in the area. "Oh... Um... Well, it's mostly peaceful," claimed Pikachu.  
"Erm... Yeah, sure. Carry on," replied a skeptical Treecko as the group continued walking.

Some time later, Pikachu asked:  
"So, where are you three headed exactly?"  
"Oh, only the Lab," replied Treecko calmly.  
"The Lab?!" gasped Pikachu, "Man, you lot must really be wanting to live somewhere really dangerous if you're going to a place like that!"  
"We're not going to live there, you fool. This Snivy girl got taken there, so we're on a adventure full of peril, thrills and annoying characters such as yourself to rescue her," explained Treecko.  
"A girl, huh? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the 4-lettered 'L' word, would it?" asked Pikachu with a smug grin on his face.  
"Oh great, now YOU have to start with that," grumbled Treecko, "We're only friends. Don't go taking it for that."  
"Really now? And what's she like?" asked Pikachu.  
"You're getting too nosy for your own good," said Treecko, "But yeah, she's nice, and...cute." Tepig was looking at Treecko with a smile. "What are you smiling at?" questioned Treecko, "Bah, forget it." He then placed his hand between his tail and pulled out the violet and lifted it up to his face.  
"This violet reminds of the time earlier when she was taken from right in front of me... It's pretty... just like her." He then shook his head, lightly slapped himself across the face and put the violet back.  
"Ugh, I need to snap out of it."  
"Hehe, I guess you really are changing since you've met Snivy," said Tepig.  
"Dammit, Tepig! It isn't like that!" snapped Treecko.  
"So, you pants piggy thing, what's with the ribbon," asked Pikachu rather rudely.  
"I'm not wearing pants! A ribbon, yes. Pants, no!" replied Tepig, "Anyway, this ribbon is a treasure of mine. It's of sentimental value, really. I've never taken it off. Well...except this one time, but that wasn't my fault."  
"Well, it's a pretty cute ribbon," remarked Pikachu, "And coming from me that's saying a lot. Now tell me about the guy in the shell. He looks cool."  
"Cool? Like hell he is!" exclaimed Treecko, "He's the dumbest thing to ever come out of an Egg! Well... He wasn't always like this. He fell on his head a few years back. And he's been like that ever since."  
"Sounds like a pain," said Pikachu.  
"Oh, it doesn't bother me," said Squirtle.  
"I had a feeling it wouldn't," sighed Treecko, "I've been trying to find a way to make him smart again, but no look at all. I'm close to giving up!"  
"Have you tried hitting him on the head to undo the damage?" asked Pikachu.  
"Didn't work," replied Treecko, "In fact, I'd say it only makes it worse." Just then, Pikachu pointed at something in the distance.  
"You see that path over there?" he asked, "That will lead to the desert. It's still a while away, but if we keep following this direction we'll be there before you know it."  
"Ah, good. The sooner we get there the sooner we can ditch you," said Treecko.


	11. The Raging Scolipede

Chapter 11 - The Raging Scolipede

Treecko, Tepig, Pikachu and Squirtle have been walking longer than they expected. The path leading to the desert seemed further away than what Pikachu claimed.  
"Hey, we've been walking for ages now," said Treecko, "Are you sure we're nearly there?"  
"Wait for it, waaaaait for it..." said Pikachu, "...Nope, not yet." Everyone else fell to the ground.  
"How helpful was that?!" questioned Treecko, "Bah, forget this!" He then stood still and looked around him. "It's just an endless field of flowers and grass!"  
"Treecko, please give it time. Pikachu's the only one we can trust to get us through here. If he won't get us to the desert then no one might," said Tepig.  
"Bah, fine," sighed Treecko, "I'll carry on." He continued walking behind Pikachu.

After a little longer the group began to feel the ground shaking slightly beneath their feet. They all stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Huh? What's happening? An eartquake?" wondered Tepig, "Oh, I sure hope not! I'm weak to earthquakes!"  
"I know what you mean," said Pikachu. The shaking became more and more violent.  
"I-I th-think something's c-coming," stammered Tepig. The ground shook even more intensely as a large purple Pokémon approached. The Pokémon came to a screeching halt just feet away from the group. With the Pokémon now still the tremours stopped.  
"Whoa! It's some kind of big bug!" said Pikachu.  
"A BIG BUG?!" shouted the Pokémon, "I may be a Bug-type, but I am not as weak as you may think! I am Scolipede, trusted admin of Lord Toxicroak! I have been ordered to take the Treecko to the Lab! And now that I have found you, I shall take you and gain full respect from Lord Toxicroak and the entire Poison Battalion!"  
"Hey, a bug's still a bug. If you're so confident then how's about proving it?" dared Treecko.  
"Um... Let's be careful now, Treecko. We wouldn't want to anger a bug as big and intimidating as this," said Tepig with a nervous smile on her face, "N-nice Scolipede. W-what large horns you have. Hehe." Scolipede then gave off a piercing roar, resulting in the group shielding their ears with their hands. Once the noise had ended they all removed their hands apart from Treecko.  
"Wait, I don't have any visible ears," he realised as he finally took his hands away from the side of his head.  
"Do I?" asked Squirtle.  
"No you do not have ears," replied Treecko.  
"Wait, if I don't have ears then why am I hearing?" continued Squirtle. Treecko took a quick breath in preparation for a loud response, but ended up pausing for a few seconds before calmly saying:  
"I...have no idea how it all works." Scolipede began to drag its left feet across the ground to prepare to charge at the group.  
"RUN!" yelled Tepig. She, Treecko and Pikachu began to run away from Scolipede as he began to chase them, causing tremours once again. Squirtle wasn't fast enough to begin running and ended up getting trampled by Scolipede.  
"Oh, nice job, greeny," panted Pikachu, "Now the big bug is chasing us!"  
"Me? You're the one who offended him by calling him a big bug!" snapped Treecko.  
"Please, guys, save your energy for the running!" said Tepig.  
"Oh yeah? And how long will this running last?" asked Treecko.  
"Well, I don't think we'll get anywhere if we keep running. I think we have to fight!" replied Tepig.  
"Oh hey, that might work," said Treecko. With these words he swivelled around, leaving him running backwards, stuck his hand out and yelled:  
"STOOOOOOOP!"  
The Scolipede came to a complete stop, much to Treecko's surprise. They had stopped at the top of a large hill. Tepig and Pikachu also stopped and were standing behind Treecko.  
"Oh? You actually stopped? I guess you really are good at following orders," said Treecko.  
"What you said was not an order, but a suggestion!" claimed Scolipede, "You actually have a point! Giving chase won't do any good! So instead let's battle! Then you'll see how powerful I really am!"  
"Bring it on!" said Treecko as he pulled out a twig from his tail and placed it in his mouth.  
"Careful, Treecko! Big Pokémon are stereotypically strong!" called out Tepig.  
"Ya think?!" snapped Treecko as he turned his head to look at Tepig with an annoyed look.  
"And now the battle starts!" shouted Scolipede. And without warning he swiveled around and hit Treecko with a Poison Tail attack, knocking him down to the bottom of the hill.  
"Treecko! Are you all right?" called out Tepig in concern.  
"Y...yeah...ow...I'm fine," replied Treecko as he stood back up and ran back up the hill. "I've still got more steam in me."  
"Wait, Treecko, listen. You can't always fight alone," said Tepig, "You need help!"  
"Not right now, Tepig," replied Treecko, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an epic battle? Tell me the rest later." Scolipede unleashed another Poison Tail, hitting Treecko and knocking him down the hill again.  
"Treecko! You can't win this alone!" shouted Tepig. Treecko got back up as he held his arm in pain.  
"Yes...I can, and...I must," grunted Treecko as he stumbled his way back to the top of the hill.  
"No, you can't! said Tepig, "You need help! It's the only way!"  
"No... I...work alone. I've always...done so..."  
"You're too hurt to carry on like this, Treecko. You have to trust me!" yelled Tepig. Treecko took a few seconds from his time as he began to think about something.  
"Go ahead, let's see what you can do," he then said calmly.  
"Thanks for finally understanding," said Tepig, "Leave it to me! He'll be no match for my flame!" She inhaled air and released Flamethrower at Scolipede, causing huge damage.  
"ACK! It burns!" shouted Scolipede in pain.  
"Now's your cahnce, Treecko!" called out Tepig, "Give him all you've got!"  
"My pleasure," replied Treecko. He stretched his arms out to charge an Energy Ball before firing it at Scolipede. The attack landed, but with no effect.  
"Fool! That feeble Grass-type move won't effect me!" said Scolipede.  
"Oh well, I tried" said Treecko calmly, "I guess it's all down to you, Tepig."  
"But you still have Pound. Just use that," said Tepig.  
"OK then, let me try that," agreed Treecko, "I mean, I use Pound the most. So naturally it's my best weapon." He circled around Scolipede, jumped onto his back and struck at the back of his head with his tail. Scolipede became enraged and began charging again, leaving Treecko hanging for dear life on his back and Tepig and Pikachu getting chased again.  
"Help, Treecko! I can't run forever, you know!" Tepig cried out.  
"Well, saving is what I do best! I'll think of something!" called out Treecko, "Wait, I have an idea! Tepig, just keep running!" He then began to slowly climb up Scolipede's neck and up onto the top of his head, between his horns. He looked down to focus on Tepig as she kept running. With a deep breath, Treecko leaped off Scolipede and landed directly onto Tepig's back.  
"W-what? I'm not a pony! What are you planning?!" questioned Tepig.  
"I'm trusting you, so all I want is for you to trust me with this," replied Treecko, "Just keep on running. I'll handle this.  
"Oh yeah? What should I do?" asked Pikachu.  
"You just keep moving, too," replied. He then slowly stood up while still on Tepig's back, keeping his balance as he turned around to stare Scolipede in the face. "Alright, Scolipede, prepare your face! Tepig! Slow down now!"  
"W-w-what?! Are you crazy?!" barked Tepig.  
"No! Just let him get a little closer!" instructed Treecko.  
"Erm... OK Treecko," replied Tepig. She decreased her speed by a very small amount to allow the distance between her and Scolipede to shorten ever so slightly.  
"OK, that'll do!" called out Treecko. With a bend of his knees he leapped straight up into the air and delivered a Pound attack directly into Scolipede's face. This repeated 5 more times until eventually Scolipede came to a screeching halt as he held his eyes shut in pain. "Now's our chance!" shouted Treecko, "Go get 'em!" Tepig and Pikachu turned right around and charged towards Scolipede. Treecko jumped off Tepig's back and charged with them. They all bashed into Scolipede at the same time, causing him to topple over.  
"We did it!" cheered Tepig.  
"Huh... I guess we did," said Treecko.  
"No big bug will ever ruin the peace of Sunny Fields!" said Pikachu.  
"I'm not...done yet!" said Scolipede without warning. Suddenly, his body began glowing. "It's not over yet! My Swarm Ability has kicked in! Now prepare for pain as my Megahorn knocks you all to your feet!"  
"Are you serious?!" questioned Treecko in disbelief.  
"Oh yes, I am!" replied Scoliede. He then tilted his head down and violently began thrusting his horns at Treecko repeatedly as he kept dodging out the way.  
"Hey, I could use some help over here!" called out Treecko to Tepig and Pikachu.  
"Leave it to me!" said Pikachu.  
"What are you planning?" asked Tepig.  
"Just you wait!" replied Pikachu as he ran away. He ran up a nearby hill and vanished from sight.  
"Um... What?" wondered Tepig. Just then, Pikachu returned. He was running towards Scolipede with his body covered in electrical energy.  
"GET OUT THE WAY, TREECKO!" he yelled. Treecko saw the ball of electricity approach. Without saying a word he dived away. Scolipede turned around to see Pikachu coming at him. "VOLT TACKLE!" yelled  
Pikachu. There was an explosion on impact. When the smoke cleared Scolipede was left lying on the ground. He had been defeated. Pikachu was standing behind him with small electric sparks flying off his body as he flinched.  
"Whoa! That was amazing!" said Tepig as she walked over to Pikachu.  
"Yep. Too bad it hurts me as well," said Pikachu. Treecko walked up to Pikachu.  
"So, that's teamwork?" he wondered, "Hmm... It was good. Remind me to do it again."  
"See? You wouldn't have stood a chance by yourself," said Tepig.  
"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of it now," said Treecko, "In fact... It was kinda fun." Just then, he saw Squirtle running towards them. "Oh hey, looks like you live."  
"I think I do," said Squirtle, "What did I miss?"  
"A lot," replied Treecko. Just then Scolipede came to and stood back up.  
"Ugh... I have been...beaten," he mumbled. "I have failed my mission... But don't think it's over! There are still four more admins waiting for you, Treecko! And don't think they'll go down as easily!" Goodbye for now!" With these parting words he ran away.  
"Four more admins? Treecko, we need to take better care from now on," said Tepig.  
"Whatever. I'll be prepared," replied Treecko, "But yeah... I feel as if I should...thank you for the help. I feel like I'm learning something important here."  
"Oh, it's nothing, Treecko," replied Tepig, "That sure is quite something coming from you. I imagined you as a careless brute, especially considering you simply walked away from Snivy that first time."  
"I was a fool that time. Now I want to correct my errors. That's why I'm going to save her," explained Treecko, "I mean... I kinda...like her..."  
"Treecko and Snivy, sitting in a tree..." interrupted Pikachu. Treecko whacked him with Pound in annoyance, sending him flying off into the distance like a golf ball.  
"I don't think there was any need for that..." said Tepig.  
"Whatever. He was annoying me enough," replied Treecko, "Hey... Tepig... I've become curious about something. How exactly did you and Snivy meet?"  
"Ah... I remember that day like it was yesterday," said Tepig, It's a bit of a sad tale, but I'm sure you can handle it. So just sit back and relax." Treecko then sat down in front of Tepig. "Looks like you're ready. Right, it all happened six years ago..."


	12. Tepig's Flashback

Chapter 12 - Tepig's Flashback

"It was a stormy night when it happened. Back then I was much younger, so I was still living with my parents. We all lived in an underground room, very similar to what I live in now. That night we were inside."

"Daddy, I'm hungry!" said a young Tepig in a pink ribbon, "We're all out of Oran Berries!"  
"Worst timing ever. It's a storm out there, and us Fire-types don't work well with water," replied the father Tepig.  
"Just take the umbrella," said the mother Tepig. The father Tepig went towards a corner of the room and grabbed a huge leaf in his mouth. He went into another corner and tied the leaf stem to the handle of a small wicker basket, then carried the whole thing in his mouth by the handle.  
"I'll see you two in a minute," he said as he left the room by going down a tunnel connected to it. He lifted a trapdoor hidden in the ground outside in the forest floor and went out into the open. The rain was falling heavily and the roar of thunder could be heard. The father Tepig approached an Oran Berry bush, placed the basket onto the floor and began plucking the berries with his mouth and dropping them into the basket, while remaining covered by the leaf umbrella. Once he finished, he picked the basket back up and made his way back to the trapdoor. Something caught his eye as he walked; a young Snivy was walking slowly down the path. It was holding a leaf over its head, its head pointing down and entire body shaking in fright. The father Tepig went up to her. "Hey there, little one. What are you doing out by yourself in this weather?" he asked. The Snivy stopped moving but remained silent. She was staring at the Tepig with a miserable look on her face. "Come on, I'll take you inside," said the father Tepig. The Snivy didn't move or say anything. "Don't be scared. We'll make sure you're comfortable." The Snivy decided to follow the Tepig home.

Once they had reached the underground room the mother Tepig welcomed them back.  
"Looks like you got b... Oh my! That poor thing! She looks terrified!" she gasped. Snivy began to mumble, but no one could make out what she was saying. The young Tepig girl walked up to Snivy.  
"Hello! My name's Tepig," she greeted, "What's yours?" Snivy was still trembling.  
"Erm... I'm...I'm Snivy," she replied quietly.  
"Well, Snivy, it's good to meet you," said Tepig.  
"I found her like this outside," said the father Tepig, "I think something happened to her."  
"Really? What happened, Snivy?" asked Tepig.  
"I...I don't want to talk about it..." replied Snivy.  
"That's fine," said Tepig. She then thought about something to herself. "Hey, you can sleep with us tonight if you want. We have an extra bed and the storm should stop in the morning. What do you think?"  
"Yeah... I want to...get it out my head," said Snivy.  
"Fair enough," said Tepig, "Is that OK, Mummy?"  
"Of course, dear," said the mother Tepig.  
"Thanks, Mummy," said the young Tepig with a smile, "OK, the spare bed's over there in the corner." Snivy finally stopped shaking.  
"Th-thank you," she said. She then walked up to the spare bed, which was a pile of leaves, curled up on it and closed her eyes. She fell fast asleep within minutes.  
"The poor thing. She must have been through a lot," said the mother Tepig.  
"It's a shame," said the father Tepig, "And she's so adorable, too. It makes you really sympathise for her. But of course, she's not quite as cute as her own little daughter."  
"Aww shucks, Daddy!" said Tepig as she blushed.  
"I think it's time for us to go to sleep as well," said the mother Tepig.  
"OK, Mummy," said Tepig.  
"Hey, I thoguht you were hungry," said the father Tepig.  
"I wasn't really. I just wanted a restock," replied Tepig.  
"Oh, is that so? Well, I guess the timing was good, overwise we never would have found the Snivy," said the father Tepig, "But yeah, let's hit the hay. Or in our case, leaves. Well, goodnight, everyone."

"It didn't remain peaceful for long. Later that night..."

The Tepig family and the young Snivy had been asleep for an hour or two. The rain was still falling hard outside. The young Tepig was suddenly awoken by something. It was Snivy, muttering in her sleep.  
"No... Don't...do it. Please no... Leave them alone."  
She repeated this several times until her eyes opened wide and she screamed:  
"MUMMY! DADDY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Tepig's parents were both awakened by the noise. Snivy sat up and burst into tears. Tepig approached her in concern.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Sniff... I want...my Mummy and Daddy back," sobbed Snivy.  
"What happened to them?" asked Tepig.  
"Mummy had just put me to sleep. I was sleeping and then I woke up to hear Daddy shouting: 'Stay away from our daughter!' Then...then... This scary Pokémon in a cape said: 'Then I'll just have to take you!'. Then he threw this burning stick he was holding at our home, and it began burning. Then he grabbed Mummy and Daddy and flew off with them. And then it started raining... It put out the fire, but...the house was destroyed. I cried out for them but I didn't hear back from them. I was scared... Scared that I won't get to see them again. I walked away, carrying a leaf with me. I couldn't forget about it all. I was shivering with fright... And then you lot find me. And now... I was having a nightmare about him... That scary Pokémon who took them. His face... That evil grin... It haunts me. Mummy... Daddy... Please...come back. Please!" Her face was wet with tears.  
"That's horrible!" gasped Tepig in shock.  
"W-what am I going to do now?" asked Snivy as she cried even more. Tepig walked away from Snivy, picked up an Oran Berry from the basket in the corner and went back to Snivy.  
"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better," she said. Snivy quietly took hold of the Berry and took a small bite out of it and swallowed it.  
"I-it tastes nice," she said.  
"I'm glad you like it. It's an Oran Berry. They grow all over the forest," explained Tepig, "Hey, I know. You can live with us. We'll even help look for your Mummy and Daddy." She then turned around to her own parents. "We will... Right?"  
"Of course we will!" said the mother Tepig, "We can start searching in the morning."  
"Th-thank you all for caring for me," Snivy said as she wiped away her tears.  
"No problem," replied Tepig with a smile on her face, "So, are you ready to go back to sleep?"  
"Yes, I am," replied Snivy.  
"OK then, goodnight again," said Tepig as she went back onto her bed and laid down on her belly. The parent Tepigs went back onto their own beds. Tepig closed her eyes to return to sleep. She felt something press against her side. She opened one eye to see that Snivy had nestled up to her. "Hey, Snivy, what are you doing?" wondered Tepig.  
"I...feel safe when I'm close to you," replied Snivy, "You're body feels so warm. It makes me feel comfy and relaxed." She began to sound sleepy. "Thank you...for caring for me... Friend." Tepig remained silent, but put on a smile before she closed her eyes as the pair fell into a deep sleep once again.

"The next day the storm had stopped. Snivy had told my mum and dad that her parents were a pair of Servine, so they both went off into the forest to try to look for them. We were playing together outside while they were gone..."

Snivy was riding on Tepig's back as she ran around in circles.  
"Look! I'm a pony!" exclaimed Tepig in joy. Then, Snivy fell off and began to laugh.  
"That was fun!" she said in an overjoyed manner.  
"Yep!" agreed Tepig, "So what do you want to do next?"  
"Oh, I know! Watch this!" said Snivy, She then cast her vines out from her shoulders and into the air. Next, she formed them into an outline of Tepig.  
"That is so cool!" said Tepig in awe, "Oh hey, watch this!" She blew small embers from her snout. Snivy's eyes widened with fright as she watched the embers fade into the air just feet away from her.  
"AHHH! FIRE!" she shouted as she ran away.  
"Wait! I'm sorry! Come back!" called Tepig as she gave chase. She caught up and blocked Snivy's path. "Please, stop! I'm really sorry! I should've known you were afraid of fire."  
"Y-yes... I am... It reminds me of...last night," whimpered Snivy.  
"It's OK," Tepig said softly, "I'll try not to use my fire attacks near you unless I absolutely must."  
"T-thanks," said Snivy quietly.

"Later that day, my parents arrived back home. They told us that they had formed a search party to help find Snivy's parents. They all looked for weeks, months, and even years. Some even looked outside the forest, but to no success. The search lasted several years with no luck, forcing the group to call the search off. Snivy didn't take it too well, of course, but she got over it eventually. Then, last year, when the time came to leave home..."

"You've both grown up so fast," said the mother Tepig, "I really am going to miss having you around."  
"I'm really happy you the two of you," said the father Tepig, "And you Snivy... I'll miss you, too. You were always like a second daughter to me. You take care out there as well."  
"Thank you," replied Snivy, "It's been great being with you for the past five years. Of course, we didn't...find them... But I'll be fine. I'll continue to live with Tepig. One day...I hope to find a special someone. That's what I want more now."  
"I wish you the best of luck with that," said the mother Tepig, "And don't forget to come visit us from time to time."  
"Of course!" replied Tepig, "Well, it's time for us to go now. See you later!" She and Snivy then walked off.  
"Goodbye!" called out the mother Tepig, "And don't forget to look after Snivy! And whatever you do, don't lose your ribbon!"

"Me and Snivy helped build another underground tunnel, which is where we live today. Since then, Snivy never tried to look for her parents ever again. Instead, she searched for the special someone she wants dearly. But still, she wasn't too brave. Regardless, she was really smart and knowledgeable and has taught me a lot of things. So yeah, that pretty much sums it all up."

Treecko had remained silent throughout the whole story.  
"I... I had no idea she went through so much," he said, "The poor girl... And I let her get kidnapped. She just didn't deserve any of it. I have to save her. And I will not rest until I do!"  
"You really are changing, Treecko," said Tepig.  
"Maybe just a slight bit," said Treecko, "I've let Snivy down once and I'm not going to do it again! Let's go. The desert should be up ahead."


	13. The Mini-Rocket Belt

Chapter 13 - The Mini-Rocket Belt

Back at the lab, Toxicroak was sitting in his chair, yawning.  
"Bah, I've never been patient. Will that Treecko hurry up and get here?" he said to himself. He rested his head into his hands and sighed. "Being a leader of an entire army isn't all it's cut out to be. And I'm bored. I think I'll have a fly-around for a bit." He then pushed a small red button on the right armrest on his chair and jumped out of it. A secret compartment began to open inside the chair. Inside was a device consisting of a small metal belt-like object with two small metal rods sticking out with small rockets on the ends. There was also a control panel on the front of the belt with multiple buttons on it. "Ah yes, the Mini-Rocket Belt," said Toxicroak as he picked it up. He snapped it around his waist and pressed a big red button on the control panel, causing the rockets to ignite and levitate Toxicroak off the ground. Toxicroak then flew out of an open window leading outside. He flew to the top of the lab and remained afloat in front of the roof. He stared out over the view of the entire island. "Wherever that Treecko is, he had better show up. He's important to my plan!" He then put on a sinister smile. "Snivy is still scared of me, even after all these years. It's clear to me; she sounds like she really trusts the Treecko. Yes, she was indeed the perfect one to capture. And the Treecko... I bet he's that exact same one from six years ago. I bet he also hasn't forgotten about me." Next, he flew downwards to the main entrance door of the lab. He floated just in front of it. "When Treecko walks through these doors... then my plan will be ever so closer to being realised! Yes... I've waited six years for this day, and now...it's almost here! Hahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Snivy was sitting in her cell with her eyes closed and her head down.  
"Why? Why?!" she questioned to herself, "Why Toxicroak? I was hoping I would never see or hear from him ever again. The memories... The horrible memories. They're all coming back to me." She started holding her head. "Mum... Dad... Where are you? Are you both OK? Oh, Treecko... Please hurry. I'm depending on you..."


	14. The Tech Sands

Chapter 14 - The Tech Sands

Before Treecko's, Squirtle's and Tepig's eyes was a huge sandy desert. In the distance they could see a pyramid.  
"Well... This is certainly quite a change from the grass and flowers," said Treecko.  
"Yeah, I've never seen a desert before," said Tepig.  
"My granddad said that there's something odd about this desert..." said Treecko as he bent down to take a handful of sand and let it run through his fingers, "...This sand feels as sand should. I don't see what's so odd about this place."  
"Well, maybe we'll find out if we explore," suggested Tepig.  
"Yeah, good idea," agreed Treecko, " I suggest we head for that triangle thingy in the distance."  
"Treecko, that's a pyramid," said Tepig.  
"Well, sue me," groaned Treecko.  
"But what's that triangle over there?" asked Squirtle.  
"That is also a pyramid," replied Tepig.  
"Oh? So there are two pyramids?" asked Squirtle.  
"There's only one!" exclaimed Treecko.  
"Ah! I get it now!" said Squirtle, "But... what's a pyramid, anyway?" Treecko slapped his forehead with his palm. He then turned around to look at Squirtle. "Hey, Squirtle..." He approached Squirtle and proceeded to Pound him.  
"Stop it, Treecko!" demanded Tepig.  
"Why should I?" questioned Treecko, "I'm doing us a good favour."  
"Save your favours for me and Snivy," said Tepig.  
"Fine," mumbled Treecko, "I just lost my patience again. Let's get going."

Treecko began to lead Tepig and Squirtle across the sand, over dunes, past some cacti and eventually to a Pokémon wearing a large brown backpack and explorer hat. The Pokémon had its back turned, muttering to itself.  
"Oh great, another character to bump into," said Treecko.  
"I don't know, Treecko. I don't think he'll be as annoying as Pikachu," said Tepig.  
"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," said Treecko as he approached the Pokémon.  
"Ah yes, fascinating!" the Pokémon said to himself, "This rock is as real as they come."  
"Hey you, mister," called Treecko from behind him.  
"Oh? Who's that?" wondered the Pokémon as he turned around. "Well, what do we have have? Some youngsters have come to join my expedition? Well, how thoughtful of you lot to want to learn about the history of Tech Sands. Ah, but where are my manners? I must introduce myself. My name is Grumpig. I am an archaeologist studying the history and origins of Tech Sands."  
"An archo-what-ogist?" questioned Treecko, "And what the hell is a Tech Sands?"  
"Archaeologist," replied Grumpig, "And Tech Sands is the name of this desert, of course. You see, this desert has an interesting history. The thing is, this desert is artificial, not natural."  
"Not natural? This desert is as real as the sands under my feet," said Treecko.  
"The sand is real, the cacti are real, but everything else isn't," said Grumpig, "This desert was made by humans a long time ago."  
"H-humans?! How does that work?" questioned Treecko.  
"Years ago, this island was actually inhabited by humans for a while. They decided to make this entire island a habitat for Pokémon only," Grumpig began to explain, "Before, this land was empty and barren,  
so the humans decided to make an artificial desert, while at the same time making it as realistic as possible, as Pokémon will feel right at home. Beneath all this sand is basically a giant steel box and some other man-made material. For example, the bigger rocks are fake and are made of steel, and beneath this sand is something interesting."  
"Since when is metal interesting?" asked Treecko.  
"Allow me to show you," said Grumpig. He took off his hulking backpack, unzipped it and took out a small shovel. "I'll start digging and show you. Here, hold onto my backpack and hat while I dig." He threw his backpack to Tepig, which landed on top of her, leaving her unable to move under its weight. Next, he threw Treecko his hat, who caught it without trouble.  
"Gah... Too...heavy..." groaned Tepig. Treecko went up to her to pushed the backpack off her.  
"What? We're here to get through the desert, not to dig some damn holes," said Treecko. Grumpig ignored Treecko and began to dig a hole anyway. He dug and dug until a 3-feet pile of dug-up sand remained and a 3-feet deep hole was left in the ground.  
"Come have a look now," called Grumpig. Tepig and Treecko approached the hole and peered into it. Grumpig was standing at the bottom of the hole. Beneath his feet was a steel floor. "This is the steel box I was talking about. And look at this." He was pointing at red lines going through the steel. "These red lines here are giving off heat. Since the desert isn't real, it doesn't have natural heat. So these heaters give off a lot of heat, enough heat to penetrate the sand and give off warmth. These heaters form a network all over the steel bottom."  
"Humans did this?! That's amazing!" said Tepig in awe.  
"Oh, don't be silly, Tepig. I'm sure even Pokémon could do this," argued Treecko.  
"Not exactly," said Grumpig as he climbed out of the hole, "Humans are way more advanced than us. We technically could match them, but that's many years down the line before we'll be able to pull it off by ourselves."  
"Well, I think it's a good thing that the humans did this," said Tepig, "If this place was barren and uninhabitable then it's nice of them to make it a place for Pokémon to live happily."  
"Whatever. This desert will never compete with Timber Forest," said Treecko.  
"It is indeed good, my fellow pig," said Grumpig as he went to pick up his backpack, "Of course, there's no more humans on this island. The Lab and Tech Sands are the only things they left behind."  
"Oh good, you know about the Lab," said Treecko, "We're on our way there right now, so we need to get to Teardrop Lake. And now that I've said that, you'll probably lead us there."  
"If that's what you want then I'll be happy to help," said Grumpig.  
"Oh yes, please do," requested Tepig.  
"Anything for a fellow pig," said Grumpig, "But I'm still on my expedition. I plan to go to that pyramid over there today. It also has a lot to tell someone like me. You wouldn't mind coming with me there. Then after that I'll take you to the end of the desert where Teardrop Lake is."  
"Sounds like a plan," said Tepig, "Um.. But where's Squirtle?"  
"I'm right here," said Squirtle's muffled voice. The pile of sand that Grumpig dug up began to crumble as Squirtle came out of it. He retracted one of his legs into his shell, causing sand to pour out from the shell.  
"So are we all ready? Then let's get going, my fellow archaeologists," said Grumpig, "Now, past me my hat." Treecko did as he was told without question. Grumpig took the hat and placed it in his head. "Let's go! Adventure awaits!"  
"Or in our case, it started hours ago," said Treecko. Grumpig began walking in the direction of the pyramid as Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle followed.


	15. Revenge of the Skorupi Brothers

Chapter 15 - Revenge of the Skorupi Brothers

The sun was slowly turning the sky from blue to orange as the evening approached.

"My feet are killing me," complained Tepig.  
"Do not worry, we're approaching our village," said Grumpig, "We can rest for a bit there if you wish."  
"No way. We are leaving this desert ASAP," objected Treecko.  
"Treecko, I know our mission is important, but don't you think you shouldn't take it so seriously?" asked Tepig, "The brief rest will do us good. It'll help us recharge our energy so we can continue."  
"Fine, we'll rest. But only for 15 minutes max," said Treecko. The group had arrived at a place with several brown huts.  
"Here we are, my home village," said Grumpig.  
"Well... Not the most impressive village in the world," said Treecko.  
"It may not be much to you, but it's still home," said Grumpig as he led the group to one of the huts.  
"And this is my house."  
"Ah, welcome back, Grumpig," said a voice from behind the group. They all turned around to discover that the voice was that of a Sandile.  
"Ah, hello there, Sandile," greeted Grumpig.  
"I see you've found company," said Sandile.  
"Yes, these youngsters are coming with me to the pyramid in return for a favour," said Grumpig.  
"I don't want to do it really, but I am being forced against my will to join the overgrown pig's own personal adventure," said Treecko.  
"Oh, it happens," said Sandile, "By the way, are you a Treecko?"  
"Yes... I am," replied Treecko.  
"Ah, good," said Sandile, "Because these twins have been waiting for you." He then turned around and shouted: "Hey! He's here now!" At that point, two familiar faces exited one of the huts and walked up to Treecko. It was the Skorupi Brothers.

"Oh no, not you two again," mumbled Treecko.  
"Yes, that right, Treecko!" said the older Skorupi, "We are back for a rematch!"  
"You may have beaten us easily last time, but this time shall be different!" said the younger Skorupi.  
"Hey, Treecko. Aren't these the guys you saved Snivy from yesterday?" wondered Tepig.  
"Yes, they are," comfirmed Treecko, "But don't worry, they're a pair of wusses."  
"Silence!" shouted the younger Skorupi, "We shall not go down this time! We shall defeat you, your turtle and pants-wearing piglet!"  
"It's not pants!" fumed Tepig.  
"We shall beat you and take you to Master... Um, I mean Lord Toxicroak!" continued the younger Skorupi, "So, big brother, did I do good?"  
"You did well," said the older Skorupi, "Nice delivery with the speech. Our practice payed off. High five, little brother!" The brothers slapped their stingers together. "Now, go and charge, little  
brother!"  
"Treecko, behold my battle cry!" called out the younger Skorupi. He let out a high-pitched squeal and charged at Treecko. Treecko simply casually stood with his arms crossed and stuck out his foot to block the Skorupi in his tracks. He was left running on the spot, kicking up sand as he continued his battle cry. Treecko yawned and pushed him back. "Um.. OK then," said the younger Skorupi as he returned to his older brother's side, "Then I won't try charging at you. It's clearly not very effective. What should I try next, big brother?"  
"Let's try Pin Missile," suggested the older Skorupi.  
"Oh, OK," said the younger Skorupi.  
"Watch out, everyone!" shouted Tepig. Treecko calmly held his hand out in front of the two Skorupi, before walking up to them.  
"Well then, we shall indeed battle, but not just yet," he said calmly, "Now then, first off, let's analyse your battle strategy. First off, I noticed something you were doing wrong. You were simply charging into battle. Not a good idea. You left yourself wide open, so I responded by blocking you. I think you should try to learn something here. Now then... Let me share something with you." He then reached into his tail, took out two twigs and held them in front of them. "You see these twigs? These are used depending on the situation." He took one of the twigs from one hand into the other. "This twig...is my Relaxation Twig. When I'm chilling by myself in a tree or on a rock, I hold this one in my mouth." He put the twig back into his tail and held out the other one. "And this here is my Angry Twig. Whenever I get angry or preparing for a battle with someone that has ticked me off, I use this. In your case, I'll use this one." He then placed his Angry Twig in his mouth.  
"What are you doing, trying to distract us?" asked the older Skorupi, "We didn't sneak out of the Lab to wait all innocently here for you just to get a lecture on sticks! We waited for revenge! Let's get 'em, little brother!"  
"Right with you, big brother!"  
Treecko crossed his arms once again and closed his eyes.  
"I'll start with Bug Bite!" said the younger Skorupi. Suddenly, Treecko opened one eye and spat his twig out toward the younger Skorupi. The twig landed directly into his left eye, leaving his eye closed tightly in pain with the twig sticking out. "OW! OWWWW! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" he yelled.  
"Hold still, little brother. I'll just yank it out." Treecko stood watching silently, while Tepig, Grumpig and Sandile watched with shocked looks.  
"Ow! Take it easy!" shouted the younger Skorupi as his brother pulled on the twig between his stingers.  
"I'm going as gently as I can!, little brother!"  
"GAH! Now you're pushing it in further!"  
"Quit whining and let's just get this over with!"  
"AH! But it's tender!"  
"Oh, grow up, little brother!"  
"But that takes time, big brother!"  
"Don't get smart with me! YOU'RE the one with an Angry Twig in your eye!"  
Treecko yawned impatiently.  
"Well... This is getting a bit silly," said Grumpig, "Let me handle this." His body and eyes then began to glow a faint blue. As he started glowing, so did the Skorupi Brothers. Suddenly, they began to levitate off the ground.  
"W-what's happening?" wondered the older Skorupi.  
"Well, my eye's no better, that's for sure," replied the younger Skorupi. Suddenly, they felt their bodies tightly squeeze. "Now I'm in even more pain than I'm already in!" shouted the younger Skorupi. After a few more seconds, Grumpig stopped glowing, so did the Skorupi brothers as they fell to the ground.  
"That was a taste of my Psychic attack," said Grumpig, "Poison-types can't stand up to those kind of attacks too well."  
"That power would be very useful to us," said Treecko. He then walked up to the KO'd Skorupi pair. "I wish to have my Angry Twig back now." He bent down and yanked the twig out of the younger Skorupi's eye, wiped it on his arm and returned it to his tail. "Now let's get rid of these losers."  
"Leave it to me," said Grumpig. His body glowed once more along with the Skorupi pair. He levitated them again, before sending them flying over the desert and into the distance.  
"Well, that's taken care of them," said Tepig, "I kind of pity them for being so weak."  
"They don't deserve pity," said Treecko," But I think we've had our little rest now. Shall we get going now?"  
"Oh, OK. If you wish," said Grumpig, "Next stop, the Not-so-Ancient Pyramid!"  
"Um... Yeah, thanks for describing the pyramid for us, now tell us the exact name of it, if you don't mind" said Treecko.  
"Its name IS the Not-so-Ancient Pyramid," replied Grumpig, "It's not exactly ancient, and calling it just the Pyramid wouldn't make it very interesting. So we call it the Not-so-Ancient just a laugh. Ha ha ha!" Treecko and Tepig stared at Grumpig as sweat drops appeared on the side of their heads.  
"Um... OK," said Tepig.  
"Now come with me as we go to the Not-so-Ancient Pyramid!" said Grumpig.  
"Well, I'll see you later then," said Sandile, "Oh and Treecko, I'm sorry for being so gullible with those Skorupi. I wasn't aware of their...feeble intentions."  
"Whatever. I'm done here, anyway. Let's go," said Treecko. Grumpig began to head towards the direction of the pyramid, while Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle followed.


	16. The Not-so-Ancient Pyramid

Chapter 16 - The Not-so-Ancient Pyramid

"Are we really going to start these with us walking after a bit?" asked Treecko.  
"What do you mean?" asked Tepig.  
"Oh...nothing," replied Treecko.  
"The pyramid isn't too far away now," said Grumpig, "However, I should warn you... We're in...'His' territory now."  
"His?" wondered Treecko.  
"Flygon," replied Grumpig.  
"Flygon?" wondered Treecko.  
"He's, um...not the smartest Pokémon in the world," said Grumpig.  
"Really? You mean Squirtle has competition?" asked Treecko.  
"I'll guess Flygon is worse," said Grumpig.  
"How can anyone be worse than Squirtle?" questioned Treecko.  
"If he turns up then you'll know," replied Grumpig, "When you hear a cry of 'FLYYYY', then you'd better be ready." At that very moment, the group heard just that.  
"FLYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled a voice from out of nowhere.  
"Oh boy, it starts," groaned Grumpig. There was a sudden blur zooming towards the group from the sky. The blur crash-landed in front of the group, causing a cloud of sand to blow into their faces. They shielded their eyes until the cloud cleared away. Once it was gone they stared at a large green Pokémon lying face-down in front of them. The Pokémon stood up and stared back with eyes pointing away from each other.  
"Grumpig! Hello there, fly!" he said.  
"Well, youngsters, this is Flygon," said Grumpig.  
"Oh? You have friends, fly?" asked Flygon.  
"Yes, we're Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle. Now that we've introduced ourselves, it's time for us to leave," said Treecko in a hurry.  
"Ooooh, where are you going, fly?" asked Flygon.  
"Not really any of your business, but...the pyramid," replied Treecko.  
"The pyramid, fly? Hey! I know were that is, fly!" said Flygon in excitement, "Let me take you, fly!"  
"Pfft. Not a chance," grunted Treecko.  
"No, I insist, fly!" said Flygon. He then grabbed hold of Treecko and threw him onto his back, followed by Tepig, Squirtle and Grumpig. "I'll take you there in the blink of an ear, fly! Hold on tight, fly!"  
"With you, I think we really should!" called out Tepig. Flygon flapped his wings and began to float up off the ground, then he zoomed off towards the pyramid. "FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Treecko, Tepig and Grumpig were hanging on for dear life as Flygon raced through the air.  
"Well, at least th-this will s-speed things u-up," said Tepig with her eyes shut tightly.  
"I-I can f-feel the air r-rushing over my f-face," groaned Treecko.  
"Next stop, the pyramid, fly!" shouted Flygon as he began to descend. He crash-landed in front of the pyramid entrance, causing Treecko, Tepig, Squirtle and Grumpig and fly straight off his back and roll into the pyramid through the entrance. They remained dazed for a few seconds as they laid on the ground. Treecko stood back up as he held his head.  
"Ugh... I think I'm going to have a migraine," he groaned.  
"Well, as uncomfortable as that ride was, it at least got us here," said Tepig as she stood back up.  
"See? Flygon's always happy to help, but something will always go wrong," said Grumpig, "But yep, this is the Not-so-Ancient Pyramid." The group were inside a large square room. It was dark, due to lack of lighting. Grumpig took off his backpack, unzipped it out took out a black rod-like object. A bright light came out of one end. "Good thing I brought my torch. Now come with me, youngsters. I have something interesting to show you all." He led Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle out of the current room and into another. Inside the other room was a staircase leading up. He took the group up the stairs and into yet another room. This room was large with a big glass case in the center. Inside the case was a strange contraption with light shining onto it from a hole in the wall.  
"What's that thing over there?" asked Tepig.  
"This machine powers the entire Tech Sands. It's solar-powered and is the thing that powers the heaters beneath the sand. During the day, light shines onto this solar panel, which powers it. At night, the machine powers down, which causes the desert to cool down," explained Grumpig, "Since this machine is solar-powered, it'll always have power to do its job during the day."  
"And what happens if sunlight doesn't shine down onto it, say during a cloudy or rainy day?" asked Treecko.  
"Oh, um... It has its own reserved power supply, which recharges itself when sun does shine," said Grumpig.  
"And what about when that supply runs out?" asked Treecko.  
"Oh...um... I don't know," replied Grumpig, "Now, let me take you to the top floor. It's all there's left to this place now." He led the group to the back of the room and up more stairs. At the top was a room with a large circular platform in the middle.  
"Guys... I have this bad feeling," said Tepig in concern, "That something's about to happen."  
"Don't be silly, Tepig. We're the only ones here," said Treecko, "What are the odds something will happen?"  
"100%, my dears," said a mysterious voice.  
"Oh great, now I've done it," said Treecko, "Who's there? Show yourself!" At that moment, a large skunk-like Pokémon walked out from behind the platform, followed by a male Nidoran.  
"Who are you? Have you been waiting for for us?" asked Tepig.  
"I am Skuntank, loyal admin of Lord Toxicroak's Poison Battalion. This is my minion, Nidoran. We have been waiting at the pyramid so that we could battle. When we saw you arrive on that foolish Flygon, we ran in here and waited for you. And now that you are here, I'm afraid I shall have to defeat you in battle. Now, stand before me! Join me on the platform!" The Skuntank jumped onto the platform.  
"So you're one of the other admins that Toxicroak is commanding," said Treecko as he jumped onto the platform, "Hey, lady, let's make a deal. If you win, I'll go with you quietly. But if I win, you must tell me something I'm just dying to know."  
"I fight with honour, so the deal is on," agreed Skuntank, "But I also like to challenge my opponents. That is why I have Nidoran with me. Go ahead, Nidoran. Do it now, and make sure you go around Treecko's friends. They're not worth much to the Poison Battalion."  
"As you wish, Mistress Skuntank," said Nidoran. He went up onto the platform and shot Toxic Spikes all over the floor around the big platform. He went around Tepig, Grumpig and Squirtle, leaving them all trapped. Once he was finished, he jumped off the platform and onto a safe spot on the ground that he left for himself.  
"Be careful, youngster! Toxic Spikes are very dangerous!" called out Grumpig.  
"Fall off the platform and it's over!" said Skuntank, "Are you up for it?"  
"So this is the extra challenge I get for this battle? Just an overglorified sumo match? Well, challenge accepted," said a confident Treecko.  
"Very well then, let's begin!" said Skuntank, "And don't think you can push ME out of the ring. Those Toxic Spikes will not effect me! Fight!"

The battle began with Skuntank charging towards Treecko and delivering a Fury Swipes attack. She slashed at him repeatedly until Treecko was able to retaliate by firing an Energy Ball into her face. Skuntank was knocked back just enough for Treecko to quickly move from the spot, circle around her and Pound her in the back. Skuntank quickly turned around and hit Treecko with a Slash attack, causing him to be knocked back and left dangerously close to the edge of the arena. He got back up to his feet as Skuntank fired a Flamethrower in his direction. Treecko quickly dodged out of the way.  
"Whoa, fire?!" he questioned in surprise. Skuntank wasted no time as she raised her left paw and charged at Treecko to hit with a Poison Jab attack. Treecko jumped out of the way, but Skuntank carried on swiping at him with Poison Jab as he continued dodging.  
"Treecko! She's trying to wear you out! Fight back" called Tepig. Treecko daringly charged into Skuntank with Quick Attack, causing her to stop swiping at him and get pushed back slightly. Treecko used Quick Attack once more to push her further, but she quickly retaliated with another Slash. She hit Treecko, knocking him back. He stood back up and began firing a barrage of Bullet Seed at Skuntank. She got hit directly by it but it barely made her flinched. Treecko headed up to her and delivered a Pound attack to her face, knocking her back some more. Skuntank quickly recovered and charged at Treecko to strike him with a Slash. Treecko went rolling to the edge of the platform. He was weakened and unable to stand back up.  
"Looks like victory is mine," said Skuntank, "So now, I shall knock you into the Toxic Spikes and take you to the Lab. You battled well, but not well enough!" She prepared a Poison Jab to use as the finishing blow. But suddenly, she stopped. The sound of something approaching from the outside of the pyramid caused her to stop.  
"FLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled a voice from outside. Suddenly, Flygon came crashing in through the ceiling, landing directly onto Skuntank.  
"Ugh! H-heavy.." groaned Skuntank, "D-does this count as a defeat?!"  
"Hey, Treecko, you are OK?" asked Tepig. Treecko stood back up and fixed his stare onto Flygon and Skuntank.  
"Yes, I'm OK," he replied, "But what the hell is this all about?"  
"I came inside to check on you all, fly!" explained Flygon as he remained belly-down on top of an immovable Skuntank, "And oh my, this pillow is very comfy, fly."  
"I-I am no pillow. I am Skuntank!" snapped Skuntank.  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, fly," said Flygon, "But how is a pillow talking, fly?"  
"I'm... I'm shocked," said Treecko, "The idiot saved me. I cannot believe it! But hey, I guess I win, so..." He walked up to Skuntank and placed his left foot onto her head. "We had a deal, remember? Now tell me... Where are they?"  
"Who?" asked Skuntank.  
"The two Grovyle Toxicroak took six years ago. Where are they?!" Treecko was left with anger in his face.  
"I never knew any Grovyle," claimed Skuntank.  
"You work for Toxicroak, so you should know about them! Now where are my dad and mum?!"  
"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about! Toxicroak must have recruited me after that! I had no part in it if that really happened! Now please get this thing off me!"  
"Treecko! Is that true?!" asked Tepig in shock. Treecko's angry look was removed from his face as he held his head down.  
"...Yes... It is," he replied, "Six years ago, he came to our home and snatched them away. It was raining that day, so it must have happened the same day the same thing happened to Snivy. That's why I live with my granddad now. He took me in and raised me from that day forward. And that's why I'm more determined than ever to save Snivy. I want to finally solve the mystery of where they are now. I want to solve the mystery...for both of us. I've never been happy since then. Not the faintest smile has come to my face for six years. I just...want the chance to be happy again."  
"Oh my goodness... Treecko... I'm sorry," said Tepig.  
"Don't worry about it, it's my problem," said Treecko, "Flygon, get off Skuntank now. I'm done here."  
"OK, fly," said Flygon as he got off Skuntank. Skuntank Stood back up.  
"Are you really letting me go?" asked Skuntank.  
"Yes, I am," replied Treecko.  
"You're just as honourable as I am," commended Skuntank, "But I don't understand why Toxicroak would kidnap someone. That doesn't sound like it has anything to do with his plan. All he was meant to do was take one single Pokémon and hold that Pokémon at the Lab."  
"Whatever his plan may be, I'll have to stop him...no matter what," said Treecko.  
"I'm confused," said Skuntank, "I think I should just return to the Lab now. Nidoran! We're leaving!"  
"OK, Mistress Skuntank," said Nidoran.  
"But what about us?" There's Toxic Spkies everywhere. How are we going to get out of here?" asked Tepig.  
"Leave it to me, fly!" He grabbed hold of Treecko and placed him on his back. Next, he flew over to Grumpig, Tepig and Squirtle and carried them on his back, before he flew through the hole he made earlier.  
"What about us?" asked Nidoran to Skuntank.  
"Remember, the Toxic Spikes won't poison us. We should be able to get out," replied Skuntank.

Meanwhile, Flygon crash-laned on the outskirts of the desert. The group fell off Flygon's back. They all got back up and noticed that there was a path going through the cliff circling the outside of the desert.  
"Oh hey, there's the path to Teardrop Lake," said Grumpig.  
"Great, but why walk it? Couldn't Flygon just fly us to the Lab?" wondered Treecko.  
"You've got to be kidding me!" replied Tepig.  
"Ugh, fine. We'll walk," groaned Treecko.  
"So I take it you're leaving?" wondered Grumpig.  
"Yep, we're leaving," confirmed Treecko.  
"Well, I wish you the best of luck out there," said Grumpig, "I hope you'll succeed in your mission."  
"See you, Grumpig," said Tepig, "And thank you." Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle departed for the path leading to Teardrop Lake as Grumpig and Flygon waved goodbye at them.  
"Bye, fly!" called Flygon, "Now I'm off to rest on that nice pillow inside the pyramid again, fly. See you later, fly!" Flygon flew away from Grumpig and headed back to the pyramid.  
"Crazy Flygon, will he ever stop being dim?" sighed Grumpig.


	17. Toxicroak's Mystery

Chapter 17 - Toxicroak's Mystery

Meanwhile, back at the Lab, in the room where Toxicroak waits impatiently in his chair, Scolipede was standing before him with his head down in shame.  
"You have failed me..." said Toxicroak, "But do not look so sad. It doesn't matter. You and the other admins are really only used as a precaution. You know as well as me that Treecko getting here is extremely important to our mission.  
"Thank you for at least forgiving me, Lord Toxicroak," said Scolipede, "And of course, this mission means a lot to me, as much as it does to all of us. And I think I should tell you something... The Treecko isn't alone. He has a Tepig and Squirtle as company."  
"I see... So he's not completely alone. Interesting," said Toxicroak, "That could be...useful."  
"And they're very strong as a team. Don't be fooled by their looks, they're a lot more powerful than I thought at first," added Scolipede.  
"Thank you for telling me all this. Now leave," ordered Toxicroak.  
"As you wish, Lord Toxicroak," said Scolipede, "But... I need to ask... Why is that one room on the main corridor always locked with a sign saying 'RESTRICTED' on it?"  
"That is none of your concern, Scolipede. If a door says 'RESTRICTED' on it then you shouldn't even dare ask about it," replied Toxicroak, "The contents of that room are for MY eyes only. Curiosity killed the Glameow, so if I was you, I wouldn't stick my nonexistent nose where it doesn't belong."  
"Ah...yes, Lord Toxicroak, I am sorry," said Scolipede, "I just couldn't help but ask because a door like that really stands out."  
"That's enough now, Scolipede. Now leave already," ordered Toxicroak. Scolipede silently left the room. "Yes, the contents of that room...are only for me to know. But Roserade knows, too..." said Toxicroak to himself, "She knows everything. Nobody else in the Poison Battalion knows. Roserade is the one most loyal to me, so she has sworn to keep it between only the two of us." He then shook his head. "No... One Pokémon in the Poison Battalion couldn't possibly ruin the plan now. Treecko will come here...eventually. Only then will I truly need the Poison Battalion's help. Ah... Yes. Why didn't I think of this before? This can be a little test for the admins. They'll be showing what they can do in battle. That'll help me determine who'll be best...for the plan. Yes, I am a genius! Hahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Snivy was still locked up in her cell. She was sat in the corner. She appeared a little calmer than previously.  
"Treecko... If only there was some way for you to know that I'm at least doing OK," she said to herself, "I'm fine. But I'm still really scared. I don't know where you are now, but don't give up. Please Treecko... I..." She let out a yawn and laid down on the floor and closed her eyes.


	18. Water Paradise

Chapter 18 - Water Paradise

"Treecko...? Hey Treecko, are you with us? Treecko!" called Tepig. Treecko was gazing off into space, looking as if he was hypnotised. "Treecko!" shouted Tepig, causing Treecko to finally snap out of it.  
"Oh, sorry," he said, "I was just thinking...about her. That bright, smiling face of hers... I can't stop thinking about it. It makes me feel...calm." He then sighed.  
"That's really nice of you," said Tepig, "And look over there. There's Teardrop Lake!" And indeed it was. There was a huge teardrop-shaped lake of crystal-clear water in front of them, just down the hill they were standing on. In the very center of the lake appeared to be a large rock raising up out of the water. The group walked up to the edge of the water.  
"What a...beautiful sight," said Treecko calmly as he looked out over the lake. He then reached into his tail, took out the violet and looked at it. "As beautiful as...this." It wasn't long before he shook his head and quickly hid it again.  
"At it again, are we?" wondered Tepig as she smiled.  
"It's none of your business," replied Treecko. He then spotted something in the water at the edge of the lake. It was a small blue ball floating on the surface. "Wait, what's that?" he asked as he pointed at it.  
"I don't know, but I'm not going to be the one to find out, being a Fire-type and all," said Tepig.  
"Water doesn't really agree with me." She then gently pushed Treecko towards the edge.  
"OK, OK. No need to get your ribbon in a twist," said Treecko. He got down on his knees, reached out for the ball and gave it a gentle poke. It then sank below the surface.  
"The ball! It lives!" shouted Squirtle.  
"It's just a ball, Squirtle," said Treecko, "If it's alive then it's likely attached to something living." Treecko stood back up and took a few steps back. Suddenly, there was a splash as something jumped out of the water. Some of the water from the splash landed on Treecko, and just a tiny drop landed on Tepig's face.  
"AHHH! WATER! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" she yelled as she ran circles around Treecko. Treecko grabbed hold of her tail, leaving her running frantically on the spot.  
"Calm down, Tepig," he said, "Just relax and take a moment to catch your breath. I'll take care of it." Tepig stopped running and began breathing deeply as Treecko wiped the water off her face his his tail."  
"Hehe, that tickles!" giggled Tepig.  
"There, much better," said Treecko, "See? I trust you, so you trust me. And you may not like the water, but I found it quite refreshing." Treecko and Tepig then turned their attention to the source of the splash. It was revealed to be a small blue Pokémon, who had been standing silent throughout the whole thing.  
"Hey...are you guys done now?" it asked.  
"Huh? Oh, yes we are," replied Treecko.  
"Oh, good," said the Pokémon, before clearing its throat. "...Welcome to Teardrop Lake, Water Pokémon paradise! My name's Marill, and I live here with my friends."  
"And let me guess... This lake is very peaceful," said Treecko.  
"Well... Yes, actually," replied Marill.  
"Even more peaceful than Timber Forest?" asked Treecko.  
"Comparing a forest to a lake isn't really the thing to do, since they're completely different habitats," replied Marill, "Anyway, how's about I introduce you lot to all my friends?"  
"That sounds nice," said Tepig.  
"Are they annoying and strange?" asked Treecko.  
"Um... I'm not sure what to say about that," replied Marill.  
"Oh, and please, no splashes," said Tepig.  
"I can't really say there won't be any," said Marill. He then turned around and whistled loudly. Just then, five other Pokémon came jumping out of the water with a big splash. A droplet landed on Tepig's face again.  
"NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! GET IT OFF!" she yelled as she started running around Treecko again. With a sigh, Treecko grabbed her tail and wiped her face dry again. Tepig sighed with relief.  
"Alright guys, line up beside me," instructed Marill. The five Pokémon did just that. "OK, you three, from left to right, your left, we have Totodile. Playful, but a real hard biter. Don't wave your tails around too much!"  
"I like to bite on things!" boasted Totodile. He then picked up a small tree branch from in front of him and began chewing on it.  
"Next up, we have Buizel. He can help Pokémon across the lake," said Marill.  
"Yes, but only one at a time, I'm afraid," added Buizel.  
"Next to him is Oshawott."  
"I'm a girl!" said Oshawott. Tepig walked up to Oshawott and stared into her eyes rather grudgingly.  
"You have eyelashes. Snivy has eyelashes. Am I seriously the only one of our kind that doesn't?!" she questioned.  
"It's, um...nice to meet you, too," said Oshawott nervously.  
"Um... Tepig, are you OK?" asked Treecko.  
"Ugh, forget I said anything. Please don't mind me," said Tepig as she walked back to Treecko's side.  
"Moving on, we have Mudkip," continued Marill, "We refer to him as the unlucky one."  
"And why's that?" asked Treecko. Just then, a shadow appeared beneath Mudkip.  
"Guys... It's happening again," he said. The shadow grew bigger and bigger until suddenly, a Magnemite fell out of the sky and landed onto Mudkip.  
"Oh, a Magnemite? That's a new one," said Buizel.  
"Sheesh, somebody get rid of the Magnemite, please," sighed Marill.  
"Allow me," said Tepig. She blew embers from out of her snout to scare away the Magnemite.  
"Thanks for that," said Marill, "So yeah, that's why. He's always running into bad luck. No one can explain it! Now hopefully we shouldn't have any more interruptions. Now, last but not least, we have Panpour."  
"Yo, dudes! Wassup?" greeted Panpour.  
"Oh great," sighed Treecko, "Another Pokémon who looks and acts just like Pansage."  
"Dude, Pansage is my bro!" said Panpour, "How's the dude doin' these days?"  
"Oh, that explains a lot. And he's just completely fine," replied Treecko.  
"I haven't seen him in so long. I'm glad to know the bro's doin' great," said Panpour.  
"Now that we're done with the introductions, I think it's your turn now," said Marill,  
"I'm Tepig," said Tepig, "And he's Treecko. I apologise for any rudeness from him."  
"Rudeness? Pfft. Don't go apologising for me. I have enough of that to do with someone," grumbled Treecko.  
"Oh, um... I think I was Squirtle," said Squirtle, "Am I Squirtle?"  
"Yes, you are," replied Treecko.  
"Oh, really?" asked Squirlte.  
"Yes really!" exclaimed Treecko, "Oh, my Arceus, I can barely tolerate you!"  
"Why do you have to shout at someone so innocent?" asked Oshawott.  
"I-innocent?!" snapped Treecko, "He's..." He then stopped and took a deep breath to calm down. "No, forget it. I'm not going to start this again."  
"Sure, he's a bit dim, but why be mad at him?" continued Oshawott, "Just look at him, he's cute." Squirtle put on a goofy smile upon hearing this.  
"A-are you hitting on him?" wondered Treecko.  
"Of course not!" claimed Oshawott, "Nothing wrong with defending someone."  
"Do what you want, we're done here," said Treecko, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a journey to get back to."  
"You're on a journey? sounds exciting. Where are you lot headed?" asked Marill.  
"We're going to the Lab to save my girlfriend," replied Treecko as he thrust his arm into the air. The group of Water-types all stood with their mouths agape. "Wait, I meant friend. She's a girl and just a friend. Yeah, that's it," said Treecko. Everyone was still in shock and silence until Marill spoke out.  
"The...Lab?!" he shuddered, "But...don't you know how dangerous it is?"  
"It's just a Toxicroak and some Poison-type. I'm sure I can handle it," said Treecko, "I don't mind, I like a good thrill. Now point the way! All I need to know is where some big mountain is."  
"Y-you must mean Cretaceous Mountain," shuddered Buizel.  
"Hey, will you lot calm down? I'm not afraid. Now let's pull ourselves together, "Said Treecko, "It's only us that's going to the Lab, not you. So why should YOU be nervous?"  
"Um... Yeah, I guess you're right," said Marill, "But yeah, Cretaceous Mountain is over there, on the opposite side of the lake." He then pointed at the distant mountain, which had a formation of dark clouds above it. "That's the one. Climb it, and you'll reach the Lab, where those dark clouds are."  
"Great, that's what I wanted. So now I bid you farewell. Come on, Tepig and Squirtle," said Treecko.  
"Wait a second!" called Marill, "You can indeed go around the lake, but it'll be a lot quicker if you go across the lake."  
"A-ACROSS IT?" exclaimed Tepig, "Are you mad?!" She then began to shiver.  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll carry you across," said Buizel.  
"I-is it safe?" asked Tepig.  
"As safe as it should be," claimed Buizel.  
"O-OK, I'll trust you to make sure I don't meet with a terrible fate," said Tepig.  
"Good. Now that we have that sorted out, I think I should choose my ride next," said Treecko.  
"Yo, dude! Let me!" insisted Panpour.  
"Um...no," replied Treecko quickly.  
"I'll take you," Marill said to Treecko, "Just as long as you don't mind getting a bit wet."  
"That's no ploblem," said Treecko, "Hey, wait a minute. Where's that Totodile guy?" He then suddenly felt something on his tail. Totodile had gently clamped down on his tail with his jaws. "Excuse me... You're on my tail!"  
"Oh, don't mind him," said Marill.  
"At least he's not biting hard," said Treecko as he shook Totodile off. "Well, our preparations are complete. Shall we get going?" He then turned to Squirtle, who was chatting to Oshawott.  
"So Squirlte, what are your talents?" asked Oshawott.  
"Hmmmmmm... I'm a good swimmer," replied Squirtle.  
"Hey, Squirtle!" called Treecko, "We're heading out!"  
"OK everyone, we're leaving," said Marill, "Treecko, hold on to my back when I get in the water."  
"Tepig, you jump onto my own back when I get in," said Buizel. The Water-type group all jumped into the water. Treecko went into the water and held onto Marill. Tepig nervously jumped onto Buizel's back.  
"OK, looks like we're all ready," said Marill, "Hey, Treecko, do you mind if we make a little pit stop along the way?"  
"Oh great, this nonsense again," grumbled Treecko, "Um... Yeah, sure."  
"It'll be worth it," claimed Marill, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. They live over there in that cave in the middle of the lake. OK everyone, we're off to Guardian Cave. Let's go!" With these words, the entire group began swimming across the lake and towards the cave. Tepig shut her tightly.  
"Please don't get me wet, please don't get me wet," she muttered.


	19. The Guardian Trio

Chapter 19 - The Guardian Trio

The setting sun was shining down on the lake water, making it glow orange as everyone was swimming towards Guardian Cave.  
"Why exactly are we going to that cave, anyway?" wondered Treecko.  
"Because I'd like you to meet our Guardian Trio," replied Marill, "They watch over this lake and have a lot of wisdom."  
"Wisdom, eh? Is that wisdom going to be helpful to us or something?" asked Treecko.  
"I would imagine so," replied Marill, "The cave's just a little further now."

After a short while they reached the cave entrance, which was on raised ground out of the water. The group all climbed out of the water and stood at the entrance.  
"This is it," said Marill, "Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle, you three come with me. Everyone else wait outside."  
"Well...that ride wasn't as bad as I thought," said Tepig as she got off Buizel's back.  
"You can always be certain that your trips across water will be safe with me," said buizel. As Marill entered the cave, Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle all followed behind him as everyone else stood outside. Inside was a huge area of granite with many stalactites hanging down from the ceiling. A large platform stood up in the center of an interior body of water.  
"What's this, a lake within a lake?" wondered Tepig, her voice echoing all over the place.  
"That's right," replied Marill, "The center of this platform is where we can call upon the Guardian Trio. Let's go." He led the group over to the center of the platform. On the floor were strange markings of some sort. Treecko and Tepig were unable to make out what they were about. The markings consisted of three circles placed in a triangle shape. Each of the circles that their own unusual markings.  
"What's the deal with these things on the floor?" asked Treecko.  
"These are the markings of our Guardian Trio. Uxie, the Being of Knowledge. Mesprit, the Being of Emotion. And Azelf, the Being of Willpower. They have lived here for many years protecting the lake," explained Marill.  
"So this place gets guardians, yet other places on the island don't? That's nonsense," said Treecko.  
"Hey, I don't know the whole idea behind that. But regardless, the Guardian Trio live here," said Marill, "Let me just call them out."  
"And I bet these guardians are so strong and imposing," said Treecko. Marill took a few steps forward.  
"Guardian Trio, it's me, Marill. I have some visitors with me who wish to go to the Lab," called Marill. Were was a moment of silent.  
"Hey Marill, nothing's happening," said Treecko, "Are they out for lunch or something?" Just then, three balls of light appeared, one over each circle. One yellow, one red, one blue. Three small pixie-like Pokémon materialised from the lights as they faded away. The yellow light became Uxie, red became Mesprit and blue became Azelf. The three Pokémon stared down at Marill and the others.  
"Are these three the ones who wish to see us?" wondered Uxie.  
"That's right," replied Marill.  
"Really? These guys?" questioned Azelf, "Either they're very brave or just stupid."  
"Now now, Azelf. These three certainly don't look stupid to me," said Mesprit.  
"You're right. I should have just kept my thoughts to myself. It just slipped out," said Azelf.  
"Please don't mind Azelf. He's nice, really," said Mesprit.  
"I still can't believe someone's finally come out to try to stop the terror that Lord Toxicroak has caused for six years, let alone someone so young," said Uxie, "Are you lot not aware of how dangerous it is?"  
"I don't care how tame or dangerous the Lab is, I need to rescue my friend, Snivy," said Treecko.  
"Pardon me for asking this, but Snivy's a Grass-type, correct?" asked Mesprit.  
"Yes, she is," replied Tepig.  
"Then rescuing her instead of waiting for her to return is the right choice," said Mesprit.  
"And what do you mean by that?" asked Treecko.  
"Grass-types rarely return from the Lab," replied Mesprit.  
"Wait... This has happened before?" wondered Treecko. Tepig let out a frightened gasp.  
"Of course! It makes sense now! The Mass Kidnapping!" she exclaimed.  
"Mass Kidnapping? What's that?" asked Treecko.  
"It's an event that took place one night six years ago," replied Uxie, "On that night, hundreds of Pokémon were abducted by a Toxicroak wearing a strange flying apparatus. He took them all to the Lab at the top of Cretaceous Mountain. But the weird part is the fact that almost all the victims returned hours later, but they were shaken up and some were even traumatised by what happened. They all claim that something was taken from them."  
"Something? What do you mean?" asked Treecko.  
"Something from their bodies, like a scale or hair," replied Mesprit, "None of the other Pokémon know why this is. Some victims have said that Toxicroak simply released them afterwards. But the Grass-types that Toxicroak took... They never returned."  
"I knew that Toxicroak was a psycho! Me and Snivy had our parents taken that night!" exclaimed Treecko, "But this doesn't make any sense. Why release them after taking them? And why don't the Grass-types ever come back?"  
"No one knows what happened to the Grass-types," replied Uxie.  
"And we know what Toxicroak's plan is," said Azelf quietly.  
"Not now, Azelf," said Mesprit, "I think these three are already learning enough from us."  
"What? You're just going to leave a plothole?!" questioned Treecko.  
"There is someone far wiser than us. His name is...Alakazam. He lives at Cretaceous Mountain. Talk to him. He knows everything," said Uxie.  
"And now you've left me curious. Very well. We'll see this Alakazam," said Treecko.  
"You lot are indeed brave to stand up to Toxicroak," said Mesprit, "You darlings better be careful out there. We're all depending on you. Defeat Toxicroak and the island will be free from his evil."  
"W-w-wait. I...I only agreed to save Snivy, not the entire island!" exclaimed Treecko.  
"It'll pretty much happen if you defeat Toxicroak, anyway. Think nothing of it," said Uxie, "You should just accept this destiny."  
"You were just saying to yourself that saving only Snivy mattered. But it's far deeper than that," said Azelf.  
"Hey, keep quiet for a moment! I'm under some slight pressure here!" exclaimed Treecko.  
"Treecko... Please don't be put off by all this," said Tepig in an attempt to calm Treecko down.  
"What they said is true. You can still save Snivy. Saving the island will pretty much happen on the side."  
"But Tepig... I...I'm not ready for such a huge task," said Treecko.  
"What happened to the fearless and unstoppable Treecko I joined this adventure with?" questioned Tepig, "You were so confident until just now. What happened?"  
"It's just the thought of having the fate of the WHOLE island on my shoulders. I wasn't prepared for any of this," said Treecko.  
"Treecko, listen. I know it's difficult, but I believe you can save Snivy," said Tepig, "Think nothing about saving the island. Look into your heart and decide for yourself what's more important."  
"But that's the thing, Tepig... I DO want to save the island now," said Treecko, "For the past six years, I've been closed off to the outside world ever since that night. I always felt like it was my fault that my mum and dad were taken. I was silent...and so selfish. I only saved others for myself, not for fame. I just...wanted to be stronger...like my dad. I admired him. I wanted to be just like him. But I couldn't stop Toxicroak back then." Treecko looked miserable by this point.  
"Treecko... Nobody could have stopped Toxicroak back then. The incident was so sudden. No one was prepared for it. It was just misfortune," said Tepig.  
"I...I guess you're right," said Treecko, "But now I want to save the island, not just Snivy. Ever since I took that first step outside Timber Forest, I've begun to understand that this island is...an amazing land. It's full of great scenery and great places for all Pokémon to live. Dad promised me that one day he'll take me out on an adventure around the island. That day...never came. Instead, I'm doing it without him. I think...I'm finally doing things for myself without him. It's...what he would have wanted. Oh, Dad...I'll finally find out what happened to you... And Mum as well. I'll find you...right after I find Snivy." He wiped his face with the back of his hand.  
"Wow Treecko, that was so emotional," said Tepig, "You really have changed since we first met. It's... quite inspirational."  
"Yeah, it's all good now," said Treecko, "Come on, let's go. I fear for Snivy's safely. So yeah, we're leaving. And um...thanks, you three, I guess." Marill had been secretly tearing up during Treecko's speech. He quickly wiped the tears away.  
"Right, let's carry on then," he said. He, Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle left the cave. Mesprit then began to look uneasy.  
"What's wrong, Mesprit?" asked Uxie.  
"Will they be OK?" wondered Mesprit, "This is the very first time anyone's dared to stand up to Toxicroak before.  
"Don't worry about it," said Azelf, "I could sense the Treecko's strong will to do whatever it takes to win. I shouldn't have been quick to judge him the first time. He has great courage. They all do, in fact. Well, apart from the Squirtle... I couldn't feel anything inside that thick skull of his..."

Treecko and company had just left the cave as Panpour greeted them with:  
"Yo, welcome back, dudes!"  
"OK, we've done our business here, let's continue," said Marill. The Water-types entered the water, Treecko got hold of Marill and Tepig jumped onto Buizel's back. The group all swam around the cave and headed off in the direction behind it.


	20. The Big Battle of the Lake

Chapter 20 - The Big Battle of the Lake

"It's really starting to get late," said Treecko, "It'll be night pretty soon.  
"Don't worry, we're almost there now," said Marill. Just then, he spotted something in the water up ahead. "Wait! Everyone stop for a minute!" he shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks.  
"W-what's going on? Why have we stopped?!" wondered Tepig. In front of the group was a large blue object with two big red glowing markings and one smaller one in between floating on the water.  
"What is that thing?" wondered Treecko.  
"I don't know, but I hope it isn't dangerous," replied Marill. Just then, the blue object sank below the water surface.  
"Wait, where's it gone?" asked Buizel. Unsettling silence fell.  
"Was that thing a...Pokémon?" wondered Marill. Suddenly, the object re-emerged with a splash, causing a big wave all around it. Some of the Water-types in the group were pushed onto their backs by the wave. Treecko looked up at the object, which was a large Pokémon with many grey tentacles.  
"I've finally found you, Treecko!" it said.  
"Oh look, another incoming battle," said Treecko calmly.  
"That's right! I am Tentacruel, and I'm your next challenge!" said the Pokémon.  
"Very well, let's just get this over with," said Treecko.  
"I fail to see how someone so puny could have gotten this far. Scolipede and Skuntank are no pushovers!" said Tentacruel.  
"Hey, Buizel, swim up to Tentacruel," said Tepig to Buizel. Buizel obeyed and incautiously approached Tentacruel. "Hey! You shouldn't judge Treecko! You'll be sorry!" said Tepig to Tentacruel.  
"Get out of my way, piggy! It's Treecko I'm after!" snapped Tentacruel. He swung one of his tentacles and smacked Tepig with it, causing her to fly off Buizel's back and over to the right. Buizel frantically chased after Tepig to tried to catch her before she fell into the water. He successfully caught up and allowed her to fall straight onto his back.  
"It's OK, Treecko. I got her!" he shouted as he swam back to the group.  
"Hey, is she all right?" wondered Treecko. He noticed that Tepig was unconscious with her eyes shut tight.  
"This doesn't look good, Treecko. I think she's been poisoned!" said Marill.  
"Poisoned?! Tentacruel did that?" questioned Treecko.  
"Yes, it was me! Your piggy friend was in my way, so I made her learn her lesson about butting in other people's business!" said Tentacruel.  
"Look, it's me you want, just leave her alone," said Treecko, "Buizel! Keep Tepig safe! I'll deal with her after this!"  
"Oh, OK," said Buizel, "But don't end up like her!"  
"Oh, that's no problem," said Treecko, "Even Scolipede was bigger and more threatening than this overgrown lump of jelly. I'll just need to watch out for those tenta..." Suddenly, he was grabbed by Tentacruel and held in front of his face.  
"Listen here! You're the only thing left that we need to complete our mission!" shouted Tentacruel as he took Treecko a few feet away, up to a small piece of wood that was floating on the water's surface. "The entire Poison Battalion desires the success of the mission, no matter what! For the better world!" He slammed Treecko hard onto the wood. Treecko slowly got back up as he held his head.  
"Ugh... Better world? What the hell are you on?" questioned Treecko. Tentacruel lifted up one of his tentacles and proceeded to slam it down onto Treecko. He quickly got on his belly and started paddling with his arms to move out of the way. Tentacruel continued trying to hit Treecko as he kept paddling around him. Once Tentacruel finally stopped, Treecko stood back up and jumped up at the smaller red spot on Tentacruel's face and attempted to use Pound on it, but Tentacruel simply blocked his path with a tentacle and knocked him back onto the wood.  
"Don't you even think about doing that!" snapped Tentacruel.  
"Oh, what's this? You don't want to be touched there? Why, thank you," said Treecko.  
"Um... Of course not! The spot on my forehead is most certainly not my weak point!" claimed Tentacruel,  
"Whoops! Shouldn't have said that!" Treecko quickly charged up an Energy Ball and fired it towards Tentacruel's forehead. It was a direct hit, but only caused slight damage.  
"Ugh, no good. I need to hit it harder," said Treecko to himself.  
"Hey, Treecko! Do you need any help?" called out Marill.  
"Maybe," replied Treecko as he turned his head around to face Marill.  
"OK! I'll send someone here to help!" called Marill. He then turned around to face the rest of the Water-types. "Well then, any volunteers?" Everyone stood silent. Then, Totodile gently pushed Mudkip forward slightly.  
"W-w-wait! I don't want to go near that thing!" said Mudkip in a slight panic.  
"Allow me to give you a boost," said Totodile, before he bit hard on Mudkip's tail fin.  
"OUCH!" cried out Mudkip as he darted towards Tentacruel in pain, dragging Totodile behind him. Totodile let go of Mudkip once they got to Treecko's side.  
"Oh hey, you two could really be helpful to me," said Treecko, "Now let me think... Hmmmm..." Tentacruel instantly saw an opportunity to attack Treecko as he stood thinking to himself, so he prepared to fire an Acid attack at him.  
"Um... Hey Treecko, could you maybe hurry up with your decision making?" said Mudkip.  
"Wait, I've got it. Hey Totodile, chew on this nice piece of wood I'm standing on," instructed Treecko.  
"Ooh, wood! I love chewing wood," said a gleeful Totodile as he went behind Treecko and bit down on the wood.  
"Great, you just have to move the wood around to avoid Tentacruel's attacks, OK? Now what can Mudkip do...?" Tentacruel was almost ready to fire his Acid attack.  
"Hurry up, Treecko!" shouted Mudkip in panic.  
"Aha! I've got it!" said Treecko, "Mudkip... You can be..." Tentacruel finally fired a jet of purple acid at Treecko when he suddenly bent down, picked up Mudkip, held him in front of his face and shut his eyes. "You can be my shield," he said.  
"Wait! NOOOOOOO!" yelled Mudkip. The Acid landed all over him. He was left dripping in the Acid as Treecko opened his eyes.  
"You are serving your purpose as shield well," said Treecko.  
"Well, if you're satisfied then I won't say anything," replied Mudkip, "I should just get used to my role of 'Unlucky One'." Treecko then threw Mudkip at Tentacruel's forehead. Mudkip's head fin became stuck in Tentacruel's forehead.  
"Ow! Get out of my head, runt!" said Tentacruel, before he yanked Mudkip out with a tentacle and chucked him into the air. He then looked down at Treecko and prepared to attack.  
"Now, Totodile! Get us out the way!" ordered Treecko. Totodile kicked his legs and began to move himself and Treecko out of the way as Tentacruel shot a Bubblebeam. "That's good! Now just keep moving!" Suddenly, Mudkip came falling back down to earth. His screams alerted Treecko to look up as he fell right above. Treecko effortlessly caught him in his hands. Mudkip's eyes were spinning in dizziness.  
"Oooooh... Am I a good shield?" he muttered.  
"Yeah, but this isn't really working too well," replied Treecko, "Let me think for a moment." He closed his eyes and began to think to himself again. Then, he remembered something. Something he had learnt from Tepig back at Sunny Fields:

"So that's teamwork? Hmm... It was good. Remind me to do it again."

"Of course!" he said, "Hey, everyone, aim for Tentacruel's back!"  
"Our time to shine!" said Marill as he, Panpour and Oshawott all swam up to Tentacruel, dived underwater, resurfaced behind him and began spraying Water Gun at his back in unison. Tentacruel reacted to the team attack and quickly turned around and knocked everyone back with a light swipe of a tentacle. With Tentacruel distracted, Treecko quickly jumped onto his back and began climbing on all fours to reach the top of his head. He gently slid down his forehead, laid just above his weak point and charged an Energy Ball. Before Tentacruel was able to react to the upcoming attack, Treecko fired the attack at point-blank range into the glowing point. Tentacruel responded with a shout of pain as Treecko jumped off him and landed back on the wood, which Totodile was still holding onto.  
"Hey, you lot did good! Just keep it up!" called Treecko to the Water-types.  
"All right everyone, you heard him! Let's get him!" said Marill. Oshawott shot at Tentacruel's right side with Aqua Jet, but to no gain. Tentacruel fired another Acid attack at Treecko, who quickly guarded himself with Mudkip again.  
"Hey Mudkip, make yourself more useful," said Treecko.  
"Hey, it's bad enough being forced to take pain," replied Mudkip.  
"Then now's your big chance to show what you can really do," said Treecko.  
"No... I don't wanna..." Mudkip was interrupted as Treecko threw him on top of Tentacruel's head.  
"W-what should I do?"  
"Anything!" shouted Treecko.  
"Oh, um...OK. Um... Here goes," said Mudkip. He then fired a Water Gun down onto Tentacruel's head. It had no effect whatsoever and Tentacruel simply threw him back into the water.  
"Enough with the distractions! I only want YOU!" shouted Tentacruel. He shot a Bubblebeam into Treecko's direction. Treecko jumped out of the way and towards the glowing spot on Tentacruel's forehead and used Pound on it. Tentacruel reacted as if the attack did some damage. Treecko landed back onto the wood. He began to think to himself again about something. Then he had an idea.  
"Hey, everyone!" he called to the Water-types, "Come here! I want to try out something!" The Water-types obeyed and swam up to Treecko. "OK, here's the plan. I want you all to shoot your Water Guns at me from behind so I can get higher into the air. That goes for you as well, Totodile. Got it?"  
"Got it," replied Marill," Let's go!" Marill, Totodile, Oshawott, and Panpour went behind Treecko.  
"OK, wait for the signal," said Treecko calmly. Tentacruel looked enraged as he readied one of his tentacles. He began to thrust the tentacle towards Treecko in an attempt to hit him with a Poison Jab. Treecko didn't ever flinch or blink. Instead, he simply watched the tentacle get closer and closer to him. "NOW!" he yelled. He jumped up into the air as the Water-types all fired their Water Guns at his feet in unison to shoot him even higher. Tentacruel's Poison Jab struck the wood just milliseconds later, breaking it into pieces. Once Treecko was at the height of his flight he began falling headfirst. As he did he began spinning round and round. When he was just feet away from Tentacruel's weak point, he stopped spinning, flipped back upright and pointed his tail downward to deliver a powered-up Pound attack. The force of the impact left Tentacruel upside-down, defeated.

Treecko stood on top of Tentacruel's underbelly. Everyone stared up in awe at Treecko as he slid down one of Tentacruel's tentacles and landed into the water. Everyone cheered as Marill went over to Treecko to allow him to hang back onto him.  
"Wow, that was cool!" complemented Marill.  
"Oh, you think? Well, it was nothing, really," replied Treecko. Just then, Tentacruel flipped back up.  
"I-impressive," he groaned, "But...this is not over. You still have Drapion to face. He is waiting for you at the top of Cretaceous Mountain. He is one tough Pokémon, that's for sure. Come to the top of Cretaceous Mountain... The entire Poison Battalion await you!" He then swam off into the distance.  
"Four down, one to go," said Treecko, "This adventure is getting closer to an end. But wait, I feel as if I've forgotten something... Oh, Tepig!" He turned around to see Buizel and Squirtle swimming up to him. Tepig was still in the state Tentacruel had left her.  
"Looks like she's no better, but no worse," said Marill.  
"I've been watching the battle from afar," said Buizel, "You did good, Treecko. And don't worry, nothing happened to Tepig."  
"Well, that's good. Now what can we do?" asked Treecko. Oshawott went over to Tepig and lightly felt her head.  
"This doesn't feel good," she said, "She's burning up! The poison has given her a fever! We have to hurry and cure her!"  
"But how?" wondered Treecko.  
"Let's put her in the water! That will cool her down!" suggested Squirtle.  
"Better idea... How about no!" replied Treecko.  
"Wait, I know what to do," said Marill, "When a Pokémon becomes poisoned then the best thing to do is to give them a Pecha Berry."  
"But where are we going to find one?" asked Treecko.  
"There's a Pecha Berry bush at the other end of the lake, just before Cretaceous Path," explained Marill, "And we're almost there, let's hurry! Full steam ahead!" The group all swam as fast as they could to the end of the lake.

After a few minutes they had reached the edge where Teardrop Lake and Cretaceous Path meet. The gang all went onto dry land. Treecko shook himself dry as Buizel gently dropped Tepig off onto the ground.  
"Over here, Treecko," said Marill as he walked over to a nearby bush with many small pink Berries growing on it. "These are Pecha Berries. Quick, grab one and feed it to Tepig!" Treecko walked up to the bush, plucked a single Pecha Berry off it, went back to Tepig, kneeled down in front of her and gently pressed the Berry onto her lips. Tepig opened her mouth and began chewing on the Berry. After a silent gulp she opened her eyes again at long last. She looked up at Treecko's face.  
"Huh? T-Treecko... What happened to me?" she asked slowly.  
"I gave you a Pecha Berry," replied Treecko.  
"Pecha Berry? So I...I was poisoned?" wondered Tepig, "The last thing I can remember was Tentacruel hitting me with one of his tentacles."  
"Yes," said Treecko, "And we've made it to the other side of Teardrop Lake. Cretaceous Path is just up ahead."  
"That's good to hear," said Tepig, "And it was you who healed me, Treecko. I...I can't thank you enough."  
"Of course," said Treecko, "You are...my friend after all."  
"So you finally consider me as a friend?" wondered Tepig as she got back up on her feet.  
"Yeah... I guess that's right," replied Treecko, "A friend of Snivy's is a friend of mine."  
"That's...so kind of you, Treecko," said Tepig as she smiled, "Thanks again."  
"I'm glad you're OK now," said Marill.  
"Hey, wait a sec, dudes. Mudkip ain't around!" said Panpour.  
"Oh? What happened to him this time?" wondered Buizel. At that very moment, Mudkip showed up and crawled onto the shore. He looked exhausted.  
"H-how could you guys just leave me behind?!" he snapped, "I'm getting tired of this. Just once I'd like some GOOD luck! Why does nobody like me?!" Treecko sighed as he stood back up and walked up to Mudkip. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" Treecko whacked Mudkip with his tail to send him flying back into the lake.  
"Phew. Thanks, Treecko. He would've ranted for hours if he was left to continue," said Marill.  
"Yeah, whatever," replied Treecko, "But well, it's been fun and all. It's time for us to go now."  
"Yeah, we're nearly at Cretaceous Mountain now. We're nearly at the end of this all," said Tepig.  
"OK then. Good luck out there," said Marill.  
"Take care of yourselves out there," said Buizel.  
"Squirlte... Um... Try to be careful," said Oshawott with slight worry.  
"See ya later, dudes!" said Panpour.  
"Hey, can I have a quick nibble on your tail again before you leave?" asked Totodile.  
"I don't think so," replied Treecko. He, Tepig and Squirtle began to walk away from the lake and down the path leading to Cretaceous Mountain. The Water-types all waved goodbye.


	21. Muk's Turnaround

Chapter 21 - Muk's Turnaround

Muk had finally returned to the Lab and was standing before an annoyed Toxicroak with Roserade standing next to him.  
"Lorrrd Toxicroak, Muk is back," he said with a look of dishonour.  
"Of course," replied Toxicroak.  
"Muk got beat by a Treecko and his friends. Muk failed you," said Muk.  
"You certainly have, Muk. And as a result of your failure and stupidity, I am demoting you from admin," said Toxicroak.  
"Awww... But Muk sorrrry..." sobbed Muk.  
"Sobbing will get you nowhere in the Poison Battalion's important mission," said Toxicroak, "Good grief... I don't know who's worse; you or the Skorupi Brothers. They've just came back after been defeated by Treecko again. They were clearly instructed to stay here!"  
"Hurrrr... If only Muk's cutie Minccino was herrre... She would calm Muk down," sighed Muk.  
"Humph. I don't know what happened out there with you, but forget about some insignificant Minccino and let's focus on the mission!" said Toxicroak.  
"But Muk love Minccino. She cutie," said Muk.  
"Enough! If you want her so much then fine! Away with you! I don't want anything to do with a numskull like you ever again!" yelled Toxicroak.  
"Sniff... Muk just want to be with cutie Minccino!" said Muk, "Muk had enough of Lorrrd Toxicroak. Muk no like you anymore. Muk leave Poison Battalion. Muk no care about better world, Muk have cutie Minccino. That all Muk need!"  
"Very well. Off with you. You'll be replaced immediately," said Toxicroak. Muk then put on a serious face.  
"HUURRRRR! Muk have idea!" he exclaimed, "Muk wait for Treecko, Muk team up with him. Then he kick your butt! Hurrrr!" These were his parting words he slithered out of the room. Toxicroak didn't say anything back. Instead he turned to Roserade.  
"Roserade, I have an order for you," he said.  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
"Bring me...Garbodor. He'll take Muk's place as admin.  
"But...is there any need for that?"  
"Yes! I wish to know how well he fights. He could be very useful."  
"Um...OK, my Lord. I shall fetch him for you. I'll be right back." Roserade left the room, leaving Toxicroak by himself. He looked back at the strange machine. "It won't be long now. The day I have waited for six years to come is almost upon me! The plan will be a success! Ah, it's true what they say: good things come to those who wait. Yes... Not long now! Hahahaha-!" Roserade suddenly interrupted as she re-entered the room.  
"I've brought Garbodor like you requested," she said. Standing next to her was a large brown Pokémon with a green face.  
"Oh, Roserade. You're always so quick with stuff like this," said Toxicroak.  
"Lord Toxicroak, I was told by Mistress Roserade that you wanted me," said Garbodor.  
"That is correct," replied Toxicroak, "Listen. Since Muk can't handle being admin, I hearby promote you to admin status in his place." Garbodor looked surprised.  
"What? Really? But...this is so sudden. I don't even know if I'll be any good at this," he said,  
"I mean, my temper could be..."  
"It doesn't matter," interrupted Toxicroak, "I believe you'll at least be better than Muk ever was."  
"Um...OK, Lord Toxicroak, I'll do my best," said Garbodor.  
"Very good, you may leave now," said Toxicroak. Garbodor exited the room. Roserade then looked concerned about something.  
"Um... My Lord, if you don't mind me asking..." she said quietly, "Is all this violence really necessary? I mean if you really want Treecko to come here, wouldn't it just be better if you just let him come here without any of these time-wasting battles?"  
"Are you questioning ME?" snapped Toxicroak, "I am the leader here! I make all the decisions here! You know as well as me that these battles with the admins are a test to determine their potential. This potential is an important factor in the plan. Understand?"  
"Toxicroak... You were never like this... I looked up to you," said Roserade, "Surely there's still some good left in you..."  
"Enough!" shouted Toxicroak, "This is my destiny! And I shall fulfill it! My master would have done the same! I've given you the chance to lead the new age by my side. Don't throw that chance away!"  
"I-I'm sorry for questioning you. Please forgive me, my Lord," said Roserade.  
"For now," replied Toxicroak.

Meanwhile, Snivy was still sleeping in her cell. She was shivering and mumbling.  
"No... Toxicroak... Don't take them...please..." She then suddenly woke up in a sweat. She began to hear voices from outside the room. She decided to slip a vine through the cell bars and use it to open the door. She wrapped the vine around the handle and opened the door very slowly, leaving a tiny gap in it. She could hear the voices more clearly. The source of the voices were walking down the hallway.  
"So, big brother, that Snivy has been locked up for quite some time now."  
"Yeah, little brother. I heard Lord Toxicroak isn't going to take her out until that Treecko gets here." It was the Skorupi Brothers walking past the door. Suddenly, the door next to them closed. They stopped moving and stared at the door.  
"Hey big brother, that door just closed by itself," said the younger Skorupi.  
"That's the room Snivy's locked in, little brother. Let's have a quick peek inside." said the older Skorupi.  
"But big brother, Lord Toxicroak made it clear that no one should go in there. We've disobeyed orders once already."  
"Then let's just be in there for a few moments. No one will ever know." The two brothers approached the door, the older one jumped up, hung onto the door handle and opened the door. They peered inside to see Snivy standing still staring at them. The brothers left the door open and approached the cell.  
"Oh, it's you two. You won't...hurt me, will you?" she asked.  
"Of course not," replied the older Skorupi, "The entire Poison Battalion has been given strict orders not to lay a single finger, claw or wing on you."  
"Oh, that's good," said Snivy with a sigh of relief. She then noticed the younger Skorupi, whose left eye was half closed and red. "Hey, what happened to your eye?" she asked.  
"Treecko happened," replied the younger Skorupi, "He did this to me in the desert."  
"Treecko? So he's OK?" wondered Snivy.  
"Yeah, as far as we can tell," said the older Skorupi.  
"Oh, I'm glad to hear that," said Snivy, "I can only imagine the pain he's going through to get here."  
"What about MY pain?!" snapped the younger Skorupi.  
"I'm sure your eye will get better eventually," said Snivy, "But please answer me this: why are you two serving someone as evil as Toxicroak?"  
"Evil? Lord Toxicroak is a great Pokémon," claimed the older Skorupi, "He gathered the members of the Poison Battalion to build a new life for us Poison-types. He promised us all a better world for us. And we really want this better world, so we had to be so rough with you back then."  
"But you don't need a better world. This world doesn't need improving, especially for just one Pokémon type," explained Snivy, "This world is endless. Even on a small island like this, you'll find suitable land to live your lives normally. You just need to look around for it. Take Timber Forest for example. All kinds of Pokémon live there in peace. Why not join them? I'm sure you'll like it." Both Skorupi just shook their heads in response.  
"Sorry, girly, but Lord Toxicroak has already convinced us," said the older Skorupi, "He cares for his own type and knows them very well. We can't just ditch him now."  
"I understand what you mean, but listen to me, Toxicroak's not a nice guy," said Snivy.  
"Why would you say that?" wonder the older Skorupi, "You don't know Lord Toxicroak as much as we do. You only think that because he has you locked up in here."  
"No... It's you who don't know him..." said Snivy nervously.  
"Well, as much fun as it's been talking to you, we have to leave before we're caught in here," said the older Skorupi, "Oh, and close the door behind us, if you don't mind." Snivy watched quietly as the brothers walked out the door. She used a vine to close the door, before sitting down on the floor.  
"Toxicroak... He's gained too much undeserved trust," she said to herself, "When they find out the truth...it'll be hard to believe for them... They're innocent, really. Just gullible. Please Treecko, hang in there..."


	22. Mountain Time

Chapter 22 - Mountain Time

The moon was beginning to shine in the newly-appeared starry sky as Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle made their way down Cretaceous Path while chatting.  
"...And then Squirtle thought the Sunkern was a Fire-type and actually tried to use Water Gun on him," said Treecko. Tepig giggled in response.  
"Hehe, if only I knew sooner about Squirtle's 'Misadventures'. They're so amusing," she said.  
"But how was I suppose to know that Sunkern wasn't a Fire-type?" questioned Squirtle.  
"Common sense, Squirtle! Ever heard of it?" asked Treecko.  
"Well, I can see and hear," replied Squirtle.  
"Not that kind of sense!" snapped Treecko, "Ugh, why do I even bother?"  
"Sorry to say this, but it's kind of your fault by starting these things between you and Squirtle," said Tepig.  
"I...! Actually, you're right. Just don't let me see that dumb face of his," said Treecko. The group suddenly stopped in their tracks. They were staring out over a 10-foot deep trench in the middle of the path. On the opposite side was a gigantic brown mountain stretching hundreds of feet into the sky. At the very top of the mountain were evil-looking black clouds.  
"Look, that must be Cretaceous Mountain over there," said Tepig, "All we need to do is find a way across this trench." Treecko walked up to the edge of the trench and peered down into it.  
"Well, good thing it's not such a big fall," he said, "Doesn't look like we could climb up the other side, though. Well, I could easily, but I'm not sure about you two."  
"No sweat, leave it to me!" said Squirtle with confidence.  
"I don't like the sound of that confidence..." said Treecko with unease. Squirtle took a few steps back, rubbed his hands together and started running towards the trench edge. He leaped daringly over.  
"Oh? Will he actually make it?!" wondered Tepig.  
"What are the chances of someone like him making it?" asked Treecko. Squirtle had already made it three-quarters across the trench. "If he actually makes it then I'll HAVE to change my attitude towards him," added Treecko. Squirtle was almost at the opposite ledge. He prepared to grab it, but instead landed straight into the wall just below it, before sliding down it and ending up face-down in the ground at the bottom of the trench.  
"Ow..." he mumbled in pain.  
"Did I really say what I said before? I seriously take it back," said Treecko.  
"Well, he ALMOST made it," said Tepig. She checked her surroundings to discover something: a wooden bridge to the right leading across the trench. "Oh, there's a bridge over there." Treecko stood silent as he stared at the bridge. He looked puzzled.  
"...And how did we not see that before?" he asked, "Hey Squirtle! Let's go!" No response. Treecko peered into the trench to see Squirtle out cold at the bottom. "Squirtle! We're leaving! Come on!" shouted Treecko. Squirtle was alerted to the call, quickly woke up and climbed up a pile of rocks to get out. The group made their way over the bridge and continued down the path.

A short walk later, they reached the end of the path, which led into the entrance to the mountain's interior.  
"Right, here we are," said Treecko, "Now, just like before, let's get some info on this place." He looked around the area and spotted an Archen asleep while standing up on the rock. "Hey you!" he called as he, Tepig and Squirtle approached. "We need some directions." The Archen didn't respond at all. He was lightly snoring.  
"Let me try, Treecko, "said Tepig, "Excuse me, you there. Can you by chance tell us where we may find Alakazam, please?" Still no response.  
"Did you really think manners would help?" asked Treecko.  
"Um... Well, it was worth a try," replied Tepig.  
"Hey! Not-so-Early Bird! Wake up!" shouted Treecko. Archen continued snoozing. "Bah, enough of this." He picked up a small stone off the ground in front of him and hurled it at Archen. The impact knocked Archen off the rock. He then finally woke up.  
"Hey! There was no need for that!" he said in anger as he flew back onto the rock.  
"Hey, I was only trying to get your attention," said Treecko.  
"You could have just ASK me to wake up, you know. That's how easy it is!" said Archen, "Now what do you want from me?"  
"Um...yeah, we're looking for Alakazam. He should be here. Do you know where he is?" asked Treecko.  
"Ah, the Wise Alakazam! You bet I know him! In fact, everyone here does!" replied Archen, "Now, where does he hang out again...?" He started to scratch his head. "Ah, that's right. He's usually at the Nursing Bay. First you enter the mountain and take a left. Go through the tunnel and you'll reach an area with the Rock Lift. Use that to reach the 2nd floor. And from there you..." He then let out a yawn.  
"OK, this is getting boring now, and it's late. Goodnight." He went straight back to sleep.  
"Hey! Not so fast! You're not done!" snapped Treecko.  
"Too bad, Treecko. He's counting Mareep again," said Tepig.  
"Bah, at least we got SOME directions," said Treecko, "Now let's leave this extinct bird and go inside the mountain." He walked towards the entrance to the mountain, but was quickly stopped by the site of two statues of a strange four-legged Pokémon on each side of the entrance. "Hey, what is that thing?" he wondered.  
"Did you really just ask that?" That's Arceus!" replied a surprised Tepig.  
"Hey, I know who Arceus is, I just didn't know what he looked like!" said Treecko.  
"Yeah, every Pokémon should know about Arceus," added Tepig.  
"Well, we can't let this bother us now," said Treecko. He, Tepig and Squirtle entered the mountain.

As soon as they stepped inside, they noticed that the path inside split two different ways: one leading left and the other right with torches hung up along the walls to act as lights.  
"Right, so the Archen said to go left," said Tepig.  
"I know that, but I'm curious about what's to the right," said Treecko, "Oh hey, Squirtle! Go and see what's to the right!"  
"I'm on it," said Squirtle. He then began walking to the left.  
"Right!" called Treecko. Squirtle quickly turned around and headed right. He vanished down the tunnel and silence fell. Suddenly, Squirtle came running back to Treecko and Tepig while screaming. He stopped in front of them and began panting. "So how was it?" asked Treecko.  
"S-s-scary Pokémon," shuddered Squirtle.  
"What did it look like?" asked Treecko.  
"It h-had wings or something like that, and teeth," explained Squirtle anxiously. Just then, a Pokémon matching his description appeared behind him.  
"Did it look anything like that?" asked Treecko as he pointed at it. Squirtle turned around to see the Pokémon again, which was an Aerodactyl.  
"You dare disturb my sleep?!" You will pay for that!" he said.  
"Let's get away safely!" shouted Tepig. The group all run away down the left tunnel. Aerodactyl didn't even chase after them. Instead he smiled.  
"Scaring them, works everytime," he said to himself.

A short time later, Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle reached a large circular room filled with many Pokémon. There was the noise of chatter filling the air.  
"What's this? Some kind of club?" wondered Treecko.  
"Wow, it's quite loud in here," said Tepig. She looked around the room from the spot. She noticed a larger Arceus statue in the center of the room. "Oh hey, another Arceus statue."  
"Feels like they make a big deal out of him around these parts," said Treecko as he approached the statue. He stared up at it as Tepig and Squirtle came up to the statue from behind Treecko.  
"Oh hey, guys. I see you're wondering about this here statue," said a nearby Pokémon.  
"That voice... Another secondary character is coming," said Treecko. He turned to his right to see a blue-and-grey Pokémon standing beside him. It was a Cranidos.  
"I see you've taken an interest in our Arceus statue," he said, "Well, it's understandable. He does represent our ancient legend after all."  
"Your ancient legend?" wondered Tepig.  
"That's right. It's a legend that has been passed down at Cretaceous Mountain for the past one hundred years," replied Cranidos.  
"One hundred years of believing in a fairytale? Don't you lot have anything better to do?" questioned Treecko.  
"But it's true! Honestly!" claimed Cranidos.  
"Whatever you say then," said Treecko ignorantly.  
"Hey, do you at least believe in Arceus?" asked Cranidos.  
"Well, yes... I do," replied Treecko.  
"Then that's at least something," said Cranidos, "Anyway, the legend says that Arceus once prevented a great destruction from happening in the world one hundred years ago. A shrine was built somewhere inside this mountain in remembrance of that day."  
"Is that so?" wondered Treecko, "Well, that's very interesting and all. Now please excuse us while we find the Rock Lift."  
"The Rock Lift? That's in this very room," said Cranidos.  
"Ah, great. Take us there, please," said Tepig.  
"Sure thing," said Cranidos, "It's in the back, follow me." He walked away as the group followed. He led them to the back of the room. There, they saw a Rampardos standing in front of a sort of wooden target-like circle. Next to that was a flat, circular rock with tough ropes tied to it. The ropes led up into a hole in the ceiling. Treecko looked at it rather unimpressed.  
"That's it?" he asked.  
"Yep, that's it," replied Cranidos, "It might not look like much, but this will take you up. My big brother here operates the lift."  
"So we have more visitors hoping to use the Rock Lift?" asked the Rampardos, "Pretty much everybody who comes from the outside wants to use it so they can see either the Wise Alakazam or Nurse Chansey."  
"Then that would be the first option," said Treecko.  
"Very well then. You lot get on the Rock Lift," instructed Rampardos. Treecko and Tepig did as so. Squirtle just stood on the spot.  
"Get over here, Squirtle!" called Treecko. Squirtle stepped up onto the Rock Lift.  
"Um... Is it safe?" wondered Tepig.  
"Don't worry about a thing! These ropes are as sturdy as a Gigalith!" claimed Cranidos.  
"OK, if you say so..." said Tepig nervously.  
"Once you reach the top, follow the tunnel directly in front of you. The Nursing Bay will be at the end. That's where you'll find Alakazam," said Cranidos.  
"You lot ready?" asked Rampardos.  
"Yes. Now send us up," replied Treecko.  
"Alright then, hold on tight!" said Rampardos. He then walked a few feet away, faced the target and began to charge headfirst into it. The instant his head made contact with the target, the Rock Lift went flying into the air and through the hole in the ceiling at high speed, leaving Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle all flat on the ground as the Rock Lift rocketed through the tunnel the hole led to.  
"I...can't...move..." groaned Tepig. After a few seconds the Rock Lift slowed to stop at the top of the tunnel. Treecko and Tepig walked off the lift in a daze.  
"Ughhh... My head is spinning," groaned Treecko. They shook their heads to return to normal.  
"Wait, where's Squirtle this time?" wondered Tepig. She and Treecko turned around to see Squirtle as flat as a pancake on the Rock lift.  
"Hey, Squirtle, fun's over now," said Treecko as he walked up to Squirtle. He picked up Squirtle, who then took a deep breath to inhale air and get his original shape back.  
"Let's do that again!" he said.  
"How about no? I don't ever want to go through that again," replied Treecko, "Right then, this tunnel in front of us is the way to go." He, Tepig and Squirtle all followed the tunnel together.


	23. Nurse Chansey and the Wise Alakazam

Chapter 23 - Nurse Chansey and the Wise Alakazam

"We've been walking for hours!" complained Squirtle.  
"Actually, it's only been about ten minutes," replied Treecko.  
"Why are you trying to confuse me?" asked Squirtle. Treecko looked as if he was about to shout at Squirtle.  
"...No, never mind," he said calmly.  
"Hey guys, there's someone over there," said Tepig. The group came to the entrance of a room at the end of the tunnel, where an Anorith stood.  
"Oh...visitors," mumbled the Anorith, "Um... Ahem! My name is Anorith, and welcome to the Nursing Bay. Here you can have your wounds healed, your bumps and bruises healed, your problems healed and your...your...erm... Well, bottom line, if you're sick, this is the place to go."  
"My problems healed, eh? I do have a problem, actually," said Treecko. He grabbed Squirtle by the shell and held him in front of Anorith. Squirtle didn't react in any way whatsoever. "This...thing I have here could do with a little smartening up."  
"Huh? Um... Well, I'm sure the Nurse Chansey can try to fix this problem," replied Anorith with uncertainty, "But please wait to be seen, she's already dealing with two patients right now. One is this Psyduck, who's concerned he has a virus. But it's bound to just be Pokérus for sure." At that moment, that same Psyduck left the Nursing Bay.  
"So this Pokérus is actually a good thing?" Well that's a relief," he said to himself. He then began to hold onto his head. "Oh no, not another headache. Ohhhh, now I can't remember how to get back to Teardrop Lake." He silently walked away. Treecko and Tepig just stared at him throughout the whole thing.  
"Why didn't you chase after him?" asked Anorith.  
"Huh? Why would I want to chase after someone with a virus?" asked Treecko.  
"Because Pokérus is actually GOOD for you!" replied Anorith, "You totally should have touched him while you had the chance." Treecko began to stare at Anorith with a slightly disgusted look. "Oh, never mind then," said Anorith, "But either way that makes only one patient. And that would be this Snivy that was found unconscious at the summit of the mountain." Treecko became instantly alerted in response.  
"What did you say?!" he asked in a hurry.  
"I said there's a Snivy currently under Nurse Chansey's care," replied Anorith.  
"You sure about that?" wondered Treecko.  
"I'm as sure as an Old Shrimp could be!" replied Anorith, "It has the leaf-like tail and strange yellow coil thingies that all Snivy have."  
"Then let us in, Old Shrimp!" demanded Treecko.  
"I take it you're friends with the Snivy, so I'll allow you all inside then," replied Anorith. He stepped to the side to allow Treecko and run straight into the Nursing Bay. It was a moderately-sized square room with two wooden doors on the left from the entrance, a large wooden table against the wall and several rugs on the floor, each a different colour. They were also some holes in the outside wall to act as windows. Treecko quickly noticed a Snivy lying asleep on its belly on one of the rugs and darted over as Tepig and Squirtle followed. Treecko stared down at the Snivy, only to discover a top hat, walking stick and broken monocle lying next to it.  
"Wait, that's Wilfred Sniv, not Snivy," said Tepig. Treecko tightened his fist and turned around to face where Anorith was, who was standing at the entrance again.  
"Damn it, Anorith! This is not the Snivy we're looking for!" he shouted in disappointment and disgrace.  
"Well, excuse me! How was I suppose to know which Snivy is which?" replied Anorith.  
"Excuse me, can I help out?" said a voice from somewhere in the room. The voice was that of a Chansey wearing a white nurse's hat. "Are you maybe here to see this Snivy? My assistant found him like this near Gracidea Heights at the summit. He's been asleep ever since."  
"And I'm that assistant," said another voice from the other side of the room. It was a Nidoqueen.  
"What? Why is a Poison Battalion member working here?!" gasped Tepig.  
"No... I WAS with the Poison Battalion, but I left because I didn't trust Toxicroak," replied Nidoqueen.  
"Oh, well finally, someone made a good choice," said Treecko.  
"If only it was the same for my boyfriend, Nidoking," continued Nidoqueen, "He's still loyal to him. And that was five months ago. We haven't seen each other since. I just hope his doing OK." She then gave off a sigh. "I just want us to be together again. But Toxicroak doesn't want me back. He said once I left the Lab then I can never come back."  
"That's such a pity," said Tepig.  
"Yeah, it is," said Treecko, "As for me, I'm off to the Lab to save a friend of mine. She got kidnapped and taken there."  
"Really? YOU'RE standing up to Toxicroak?" questioned Nidoqueen.  
"You seem surprised. Well, that's nothing new," said Treecko, "But right now I have new business to attend to... One of Snivy's kidnappers is in this very room! It's him, Wilfred Sniv!" He then pointed at him. "He has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up!"  
"Him? But he doesn't look like a bad Pokémon to me," said Chansey.  
"Bad or not, I couldn't have just left him out there like this," said Nidoqueen.  
"Yeah yeah, that doesn't matter to me," said Treecko, "Alsooooo... Yo, Nurse! Help me with my problem!" He walked up to Squirtle and dragged him behind him as he approached Chansey. "This Squirtle I have here... He lacks intelligence. Think you can make him any smarter?"  
"Hmm... Let me see," said Chansey as she stared at Squirtle, "OK then, Squirtle, I'll ask you a question or two to determine what I can do."  
"A question? Ooh, ooh! Will I win a million PokéDollars if I win?" asked Squirtle in excitement. Treecko smacked him across the back of his head in disapproval. "Ouch! What? I thought it was obvious!"  
"Hmm.. I think I can see the problem already," said Chansey, "Now then, Squirtle, what attacks do you happen to have?" There was a long, awkward silence.  
"...I forgot," replied Squirtle.  
"Yeah, I know exactly what the problem is," said Chansey, "Has he ever fallen on his head?"  
"Yes, he has. It happened a short time after we met," replied Treecko.  
"That kind of reminds me... How did you two meet in the first place?" wondered Tepig.  
"Long story short, he was just another Pokémon I saved and he basically started tagging along," replied Treecko.  
"I believe I may be able to help you here," said Chansey, "You wait right here while I get something from the storage room." She opened one of the wooden doors and went inside the room behind it. After a minute or two she came back out with her arms full of blue jellybean-like objects.  
"What? You're going to give him sweets?" questioned Treecko, "That's the most disappointing solution I think I've ever seen."  
"No, these are more than just sweets. They are Blue Gummis. I import many kinds of Gummis from faraway. If Squirtle ate some of these then his IQ should get the boost it needs," explained Chansey. She then walked up to Squirtle, while making sure she was careful about not dropping the Blue Gummis. "Here, try one of these." Squirtle took one of the Blue Gummis, placed it in his mouth, chewed it a bit and finally swallowed it. Nothing seemed different.  
"More, please," said Squirtle as he took a handful more and ate them all at once.  
"Any different yet, Squirtle?" asked Treecko.  
"Hmm... My name is Squirtle. I am a Water-type Pokémon," said Squirtle, "Ah! Just a few more!" He took a few more Blue Gummis and ate them. He stood still and silent afterwards.  
"Squirtle, How do you feel?" asked Tepig. Suddenly, Squirtle withdrew into his shell and began to spin on the spot. After a few seconds he jumped into the air, came out of his shell and struck a pose when he landed back on the ground.  
"I feel great!" he cheered.  
"Let's see if you really do," said Chansey, "Now then, Squirtle, what moves do you have?"  
"I have Water Gun, Withdraw, Skull Bash and Hydro Pump," replied Squirtle. Treecko looked hugely surprised. Squirtle then turned around to face him. "Hey Treecko, I've never felt so good in my life!"  
"It...actually worked," said Treecko in awe, "I thought I'd never be this thankful for the rest of my life, but...thank you, Nurse Chansey. Maybe now he'll finally be useful."  
"No problem," replied Chansey, "I'm just doing my job, really." Just then, everyone heard a voice:  
"I say, you lot are very noisy today." Everyone turned around to see Wilfred Sniv finally awake. Treecko gave a look of anger as Wilfred Snivy placed his top hat back on his head, picked up his walking stick, stood back up and picked up his broken monocle. "Oh dear, and this was my favourite monocle." Treecko walked up to him and grabbed hold of his neck and dragged him into a corner. He held him against the wall loosely by the neck.  
"I have a bone to pick with you!" shouted Treecko.  
"Well, that is understandable, considering what happened back at the forest," replied Wilfred Sniv rather calmly.  
"How can you be so calm about all this?" asked Treecko, "You're a kidnapper working for Toxicroak! I can't forgive you for putting Snivy in such danger!"  
"It wouldn't be very gentlemon-like of me if I didn't stay calm," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Enough chat, Poshy!" snapped Treecko.  
"Treecko, wait!" called Tepig, "He's not worth it! Let him go! It's Toxicroak we're after, not him!" Treecko turned back to look at Tepig, then back to Wilfred Sniv. He let go of his neck and walked back up Tepig. "I know he's done some bad stuff before, but he still might know something," said Tepig.  
"Oh, thanks for letting me go, youngster," said Wilfred Sniv in relief.  
"Hold up, we're not done with you yet," said Treecko, "Be a nice gentlemon and explain yourself."  
"So you wish to...negotiate with me?" wondered Wilfred Sniv as he walked up to Treecko.  
"Yes, that right. Tell us everything," replied Treecko, "And you'd better be honest with what you say, otherwise me and my tail here will Pound you straight into the 6th generation."  
"OK, I'll talk," said Wilfred Sniv, "And enough with the violence. I'm not a fighter."  
"Well then, tell us from the beginning," said Treecko.  
"Right, I'll begin," said Wilfred Sniv, "Well firstly, your pig friend in the pants is right. I do know something that you might find helpful." Tepig looked annoyed.  
"Pants...?" she muttered.  
"But here's the thing: Toxicroak betrayed me!" exclaimed Wilfred Sniv.  
"Betrayed? What do you mean he betrayed you?" wondered Treecko.  
"I foolishly agreed to join Toxicrak in exchange for Snivy. You see, a few months back I met him after I visited Gracidea Heights at the top of Cretaceous Mountain. He came across me and asked me if I was troubled. I told him about Snivy and he offered me the chance to work with him in exchange for having Snivy as my lover. I couldn't just refuse an offer like that, so I accepted," explained Wilfred Sniv.  
"You're a fool to trust someone like Toxicroak, Poshy," said Treecko.  
"You're seriously still trying to win Snivy over?" asked Tepig, "We both thought you just gave up and left forever."  
"No... I never gave up," replied Wilfred Sniv, "But can you blame me? That Snivy's the prettiest thing on this entire island! Her looks blinded me with infatuation. I just had to have her! I thought she would love to be with me, since I would offer her some of my family's inherited wealth."  
"What? Do you really think money makes you more attractive?" questioned Treecko, "Money isn't everything. Surely if you were a gentlemon then you'd know this already."  
"Yes, I admit to my mistakes," said Wilfred Sniv, "Toxicroak kicked me out right after I brought Snivy back to the Lab. He said something about some seal not breaking and now here I am. And now... Snivy's being held captive in the Lab. It's all my fault!" He began to hit himself in the head with his walking stick repeatedly in frustration.  
"Whoa, calm down for a moment," said Treecko, "This isn't the time for regrets. I already have enough of those."  
"A seal? What seal?" wondered Squirtle. Wilfred Sniv stopped hitting himself.  
"I don't know anything about this seal," he said, "But I really do feel bad for what I've done. I want to try to make up for all the wrong I've done."  
"Yes... So do I," replied Treecko, "That why's I'm going to save Snivy and put an end to all this."  
"The seal... So Toxicroak is still at it..." said a calm voice from somewhere in the room. The voice came from an Alakazam, who was sitting on the red rug at the side of the room. "Please do not think of me as rude, but I've been listening to everything you lot have been saying." Treecko, Tepig, Squirtle and Wilfred Sniv all approached him.  
"Are you Alakazam?" asked Tepig.  
"Correct, that is me," replied Alakazam, "Let me start by saying that you lot are indeed very brave for getting involved with Toxicroak. And secondly, I know everything about the Lab, Toxicroak and his plans."  
"Then tell us everything you know," said Treecko, "That's why we've come to see you."  
"Very well," replied Alakazam, "This is a very long tale, so please make yourselves comfortable." Everyone sat down in front of Alakazam. "Now then... It all started with a human, who just happens to be...my former Trainer..."


	24. All is Revealed

Chapter 24 - All is Revealed

"Nine years ago, there was once this evil organisation of humans named Cipher. They tried, and failed, to take over the world from a faraway land known as Orre. Their method for doing so was by closing off the hearts of Pokémon through unknown ways. These Pokémon became fighting machines and were named Shadow Pokémon. They were forced into doing evil deeds by Cipher, but thankfully, not all hope was lost. A young boy using a device on his arm called a Snag Machine single-handedly defeated Cipher and used the machine to return the Shadow Pokémon back to normal. Greevil, the Grand Master of Cipher, was foiled by the boy after he had captured his Shadow Lugia. This particular Shadow Pokémon was different, as it was made to be unable to lose its Shadow form and return to its normal state. This proved to be a failure, and Cipher came to an end. The Shadow Pokémon plan ended and Greevil was punished for his crimes. However, one of Greevil's son, Ardos, refused to accept the fate of Cipher. This is what happened that day..."

There was a large grey-coloured, dome-shaped area. A short yellow-eyed man in purple garb was on his knees and front of a skinny, red-haired teen in a yellow jacket with a strange machine on his arm.  
"How... A mere child... A mere child crushed my cherished plan?" said the man in disbelief. Just then, a lift appeared across the room from below. It rose up to reveal a tall man in blue with large black goggles. The man, who was Ardos, stepped off of the lift.  
"W-what? This can't be!" he said in shock. He then turned to the boy. "Grr... It's your fault! I won't forgive... There is no forgiving you!" Ardos walked up to Greevil. "Grand Master! We're done here! Let's blow this place up and escape!"  
"But if I were to do that, all the Shadow Pokémon data will be lost," replied Greevil.  
"Such things can be replaced!" claimed Ardos. At that moment, a second man, who looked a lot like Ardos, only in red, appeared. This was Eldes, Greevil's second son.  
"Wait! You're willing to sacrifice everyone so you can escape? You should be ashamed!" he said.  
"Ashamed? Clinging to foolish pride will guarantee Cipher's demise!" replied Ardos, "Cipher MUST live on, and it will. That is our first duty! I'm certain the Grand Master feels the same way."  
"Y-yes... We must make sacrifices, for Cipher's sake," agreed Greevil.  
"But the Shadow Pokémon factory has been destroyed! And Shadow Lugia was defeated! Nothing is left!" exclaimed Eldes.  
"Enough! Cipher will live forever!" snapped Ardos.  
"Yes... let's go," said Greevil, "Please don't begrudge us, kid." Eldes then looked Greevil directly in the eye.  
"Father, please! Let's put an end to all of this!" he said with a determined tone.  
"Don't call him Father! Call him the Grand Master!" insisted Ardos.  
"Father, you lost sight of what's important. You got carried away with this nonsense," said Eldes,  
"It's not possible to take over the world by producing powerful Pokémon."  
"Silence! What are you even saying?! We've come too far to quit now!" yelled Ardos.  
"Cipher is finished. Please understand that, Father," said Eldes calmly. Ardos stood staring at Eldes.  
"No... I will not let it come to this!" he said in his mind, "If Greevil quits then I'll be the only one left. So be it!" Without another word, either in his head or out his mouth, he simply walked away from the scene.

"After that, Greevil was sentenced to life imprisonment, Eldes was allowed to be free. As for Ardos... He was never seen or heard from again. He and a small group of Cipher scientists went into hiding and researched an alternative method for making Shadow Pokémon. They travelled around the world looking for an answer. During that time he captured a Croagunk in a faraway land. And yes, he became the Toxicroak we know today. Eventually, two years later, they discovered this very island. They discovered the Lab at the top of Cretaceous Mountain. The Lab was once run by good scientists who were merely researching the island. It was even these same humans who built the Tech Sands area. Ardos and his group took control of the Lab and forced the other humans out. They came to this island...because they heard word about the legend of this place. The legend, which was confirmed to be true, detailed the events that took place in this world. The legend goes like this: one hundred years ago a dark and powerful evil appeared in the world. This power...was the Shadow Gem. It is diamond shaped and about 3-feet high and 3-feet long. It glows with a sinister purple darker than the night sky and its core is like a nebula of darkness. It is an accursed jewel housing an unlimited amount of dark and evil energy. One of the Shadow Gem's many abilities was to take DNA from living lifeforms, mainly Pokémon, infusing it with its dark power and creating a dark copy of whoever's DNA was used. This breed of Shadow Pokémon became an entire army, who were controlled by the Shadow Gem to spread darkness and destruction across the world. This led to a battle against the Shadow Pokémon army involving many humans, Pokémon, and even Arceus himself. Arceus was successful in defeating the Shadow Gem and banished it back to where it came from: the Realm of Shadows. Arceus also placed a seal on the Shadow Gem to prevent its power from being released. The entrance to the realm became the Ancient Shrine, built to hide away the Shadow Gem and Realm of Shadows entrance forever. But it didn't remain secret for all time... Ardos discovered the shrine, entered the Realm of Shadows within and took the Shadow Gem for himself."

"Yes... This is it, the Shadow Gem! With this I can finally realise the Grand Master's dream!" said Ardos as he stood on a dark purple circular platform, suspended within a never-ending void of blacks and purples. In his hands was the Shadow Gem. It wasn't glowing as bright as Alakazam detailed, but instead it gave off a very faint lilac glow.

"He took the Shadow Gem back to the Lab and began work with the scientists on a machine. This machine was called the Cloning Machine and was designed to take a sample containing Pokémon genetic material, infuse it with the Shadow Gem's power and create a Shadow Pokémon. They worked on the machine for a whole year until it was finally complete. The Shadow Gem sits in a small capsule at the top of the Cloning Machine, the DNA sample is inserted into the machine at the top and the resulting Shadow Pokémon appears at the bottom. With the machine complete, Ardos and the scientists wasted no time in testing it out. I was there that day, along with Croagunk and a Roselia, who was a Pokémon owned by one of the scientists. But Ardos and his crew never knew about the seal on the Shadow Gem. As a result, something went wrong that night. Something horribly wrong..."

There was a large room filled with lab equipment and other such strange objects within the Lab, along with the Cloning Machine, Ardos and several men in white lab coats standing in front of it. Behind them were Croagunk, Alakazam and Roselia. They sat watching on the floor.  
"OK, turn it on," instructed Ardos to one of the scientists. That scientist approached a control panel on the side of the machine and pressed a big red button on it. Multicoloured lights flickered all over the machine as it created much buzzing noise. After a few seconds the buzzing stopped and the lights remained lit. "Ah, yes. It's working!" said Ardos, "Now it's finally time..." He turned around, approached Croagunk, took out a scalpel and pair of tweezers from his pocket, very gently removed a wafer-thin piece of skin from his head using the scalpel, handling it with the tweezers before walking back up to the Cloning Machine's control panel and pressing a small green button on it. A small square glass tray attached to a mechanical arm came out of the opening at the top of the Cloning Machine, lowered down to the front of Ardos. Ardos then placed the skin onto the tray and pressed the green button again. The tray began to rise back up and back into the opening at the top of the machine. Ardos took a few steps back as he stared up at the Shadow Gem, which was enclosed in the see-through capsule. "And now, we wait and see..." said Ardos. The Cloning Machine began making buzzing noises again. Everything seemed to be working fine at first, but suddenly, a siren sounded as a red light began blinking from the control panel. "What? What is going on?!" questioned Ardos. One of the scientists walked up to the control panel to discover the word "DANGER" flashing red on it. The scientist stared into the light in shock.  
"The Shadow Gem is overloading the machine with some sort of intense energy built-up!" he said, "It's like something's trying to get out! Anything can happen now!"  
"But...this was not meant to happen!" shouted Ardos. Without a single second of delay, Alakazam grabbed hold of Roselia and teleported them both away, leaving Croagunk behind to watch as the Shadow Gem released an explosion-like burst all around the Cloning Machine. The energy burst grew bigger and engulfed everyone inside. Alakazam and Roselia reappeared 50 feet away from the Lab and saw it all get completely swallowed by a purple ball of dark energy. At that exact moment, dark clouds appeared over the skies above the Lab and the entire surrounding area, which was blooming with fresh green grass and flowers, changed drastically into a barren wasteland within seconds. The energy then faded away into nothingness. Alakazam teleported himself and Roseila back into the room they were once in. They were shocked by what they saw. Ardos and all the scientists were lying lifeless on the floor and Croagunk was suspended in midair with a purple aura surrounding him. His expression was blank and emotionless. He didn't even mutter any sound whatsoever. Just then, his body began glowing all over. His shape began to change until the glow faded to reveal that he had evolved into a Toxicroak. He slowly began to float back down to solid ground as a cape began to form around his neck and down his back. The aura faded as Toxicroak stood with his back turned to Alakazam and Roselia.  
"Croagunk...? Are you OK?" asked Roselia nervously. Toxicroak gave no response as he held his hand in front of him and looked at it.  
"What's this? A new body? I've evolved?" he said to himself. He then turned around to face Alakazam and Roselia. He was smiling in a sinister manner.  
"What's happened to you?" wondered Roselia.  
"You seem worried. Why is that?" asked Toxicroak, "The humans may all be dead, but I'm clearly still standing. Don't be worried about me."  
"Y-you're scaring me," said Roselia.  
"And why should I be scaring you? I'm perfectly fine," replied Toxicroak, "In fact, I feel great!"  
"I couldn't save you too. I can only teleport one other at a time with me," said Alakazam, "Roselia... I'm sorry, but Croagunk is no more, and not just because he evolved. The Shadow Gem was disturbed after so long in confinement. And as a result, an energy burst of dark power was released. It's changed him... He is no longer with us."  
"Humph! Master Arods failed to recreate Shadow Pokémon, but I won't let that get in the way of the plan!" said Toxicroak.  
"But the humans are all dead! How can the plan possibly continue?" questioned Roselia.  
"Isn't it obvious? Me! I'm the only one left who can finish this!" replied Toxicroak.  
"What?! B-but you were never like this! You were innocent! You didn't want the Shadow Pokémon plan to succeed! Have you gone insane?!" exclaimed Roselia.  
"Insane? Hahaha! I just want to make Master Ardos proud!" replied Toxicroak, "I will finish what he started! His death will not be in vain!"  
"W-why? This doesn't need to happen..." said Roselia with a look of huge sadness and concern.  
"As the last remaining member of Cipher, I shall now be known as Lord Toxicroak! I shall rule the world in Master Ardos's place!" shouted Toxicroak. Evil filled his yellow eyes as he approached Roselia and violently plucked a petal from one of her flowers. "Let the Shadow Pokémon army forming begin!" he said as he walked up to the control panel and pressed the small green button. The tray lowered down and he placed the petal onto it. He pressed the button again and watched in anticipation as the tray went back into the machine and the buzzing began. After a few tense seconds the buzzing stopped and nothing else happened.  
"It will not do you any good," said Alakazam calmly.  
"What?! Why didn't it work?! What do you mean?!" snapped Toxicroak.  
"The answer is staying with me," replied Alakazam. Toxicroak's face filled with rage as he walked up to Alakazam and prepared to attack him. Suddenly, Alakazam teleported into thin air.  
"Fine then! Disappear! I don't care! I'll just have to find the answer myself!" shouted Toxicroak. He then turned to face Roselia, who was shaking with fright. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, Roselia," he said.  
"I...I don't want to stay with you," said Roselia as she shivered.  
"Then I'll make you a deal," said Toxicroak, "Just do everything I tell you to do and you'll be fine."  
"I don't know if I can trust you.." said Roselia.  
"Just do it!" snapped Toxicroak, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. What happened with your DNA sample was just an isolated incident. I'll go get more Pokémon and use their own DNA. I'll make Shadow Pokémon even if it kills me! You stay here, I'll be back." He walked up to the side of the Cloning Machine, picked up a Mini-Rocket Belt and attached it to his waist. "The Mini-Rocket Belt, another one of Master Ardos's inventions, will be a great help to me." He pressed a small red button on the control panel of the Mini-Rocket Belt, causing the rockets to activate. Toxicroak then flew straight into an window in the room and smashed through it. Roselia stood silent, unaware that Alakazam was floating quietly in a top corner of the room where he was unnoticed. He quietly teleported away from the scene.

"I know exactly what happened to Toxicroak that day. His mind was corrupted and manipulated by the Shadow Gem's energy blast, turning him into what he is now. The events that day happened six years ago. I've been hiding from Toxicroak ever since. I feel really bad for not being able to take Roselia with me, but I couldn't risk getting her or myself into danger. I couldn't let Toxicroak find out how to break the seal. But I've heard things over time. Shortly after the Mass Kidnapping that Toxicroak himself caused, he formed the Poison Battalion to assist him in his plan and discover the seal. Everybody who serves him are completely unaware of what he truly wants. Somehow, Toxicroak did finally discover the secret to the seal: only two hearts pure, when united at a time of peril, can break the seal. And that's all I have to tell you."

Treecko, Tepig, Squirtle and Wilfred Sniv and sat silent through the entire tale.  
"I-I'm speechless," said Tepig. Treecko didn't even say anything as he stood up, walked into the corner of the room and faced the wall. Tepig went after him. "Treecko, is everything OK?" she asked.  
"That story...is the most messed up thing I've ever heard," replied Treecko quietly, "Why did I have to get dragged into this? I didn't want this!"  
"Treecko, it's just unfortunate that you got involved in such a dark situation," said Tepig.  
"Those pixie things at the lake were right: I'm being forced into saving the whole island, not just Snivy," said Treecko.  
"And the Shadow Gem's seal... Snivy must be the one Toxicroak's using to break it, as well as you," said Tepig.  
"It all makes sense now... If I go to the Lab then that seal thing will be gone... This is what Toxicroak wanted the whole time!" said Treecko, "If I go there then surely Snivy will be saved, but by doing so, Arceus knows what will happen to the world. It'll be all my fault..."  
"Treecko... What are you going to do?" wondered Tepig.  
"It looks like I have no choice..." said Treecko as he turned around, "...I have to fight not only Toxicroak, but the Shadow Gem as well. I have to, and I must!"  
"But the Shadow Gem sounds like it's more dangerous than even Toxicroak! Are you sure you want to do this?" wondered Tepig.  
"When I'm sure of something then I mean it," replied Treecko, "The future of the island is on my shoulders. I don't want that but who else could do it? I mean, Toxicroak's plan is already half-complete. He has Snivy, and only I can save her and break the Shadow Gem's seal. It's just a big price to pay for coming all the way out here."  
"Treecko... Um...OK, we'll continue with the mission," said Tepig, "And we'll stick with you until the end. You can count on us!" Then, Wilfred Sniv approached Treecko and Tepig.  
"Then I've made up my mind as well," he said, "I want to make up for my foolish mistakes. So, is it all right with you if I tagged along from now on?"  
"Hmm... I don't know about letting a kidnapper join me..." said Treecko.  
"But I've accepted responsibility! And now I want to make up for my errors!" replied Wilfred Sniv,  
"I wish to apologise to Snivy for all I've done. Please give me the chance to do so. I'll be most satisfied if I do this. Plus, I know my way around the Lab. I can be useful to you." Treecko crossed his arms, closed his eyes and began to think to himself.  
"Hmmmmmmmm... OK then, I forgive you...for now. I'll let you join us," he said.  
"Thank you, you're a spiffing lad," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"So I guess we're heading out then?" wondered Tepig.  
"Yep, we're getting back on the move," confirmed Treecko.  
"Then let's go!" said Squirtle as he approached, "Let's teach Toxicroak and the Shadow Gem who's boss!"  
"Ah, so you're leaving despite the great perils ahead?" asked Alakazam, "Then please take care. And please keep an eye out for Roselia. I haven't heard from her since I went into hiding and I feel bad for leaving her. Please make sure she comes back safely if you do indeed succeed in defeating Toxicroak and the Shadow Gem."  
"Will do, mister... Somehow" said Tepig.  
"Thank you very much," said Alakazam, "Now, go through that tunnel next to you and head up. You'll come to a hallway full of Arceus statues. That hides the entrance to the Ancient Shrine. Carry on through, and you'll reach Gracidea Heights at the top of the mountain. From there you'll see the Lab."  
"Yeah, thanks for the info," said Treecko. He, Tepig, Wilfred Sniv and Squirtle all left the Nursing Bay as Alakazam gave them some parting words:  
"Please, be careful..."


	25. The Ancient Shrine

Chapter 25 - The Ancient Shrine

The gang had come to a staircase leading high up. Treecko looked up at it.  
"Do we seriously need to climb THIS?" questioned Treecko.  
"Yes, that's correct," replied Wilfred Sniv.  
"Well, I'm not going to let some silly staircase stand in my way!" said a confident Treecko, before he started to climb up the stairs. Everyone else followed him.

20 minutes later and they were still going up.  
"Ugh... How much further is it?" wondered Treecko and he gasped with exhaustion.  
"Who would've thought that stairs could be sooooo tiresome?" said Tepig.  
"Don't worry, people. I have a feeling that we're nearly at the top," said Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, I know you're smarter now, but please don't try to predict the future," said Treecko. Just then, the group reached the end of the staircase at long last.  
"See? I was right," said Squirtle.  
"Ah... So you were," said Treecko in slight surprise, "Um... That was just a lucky guess." At the top of the staircase was the inside of a tiny circular room with yet another tunnel leading out of it.  
"Now we just need to go down this tunnel here and we'll be very close to the top," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"You know, for the inside of a giant mountain, it sure is unimpressive," said Treecko, "All just mostly tunnel."  
"Yeah, you'd think there would be just as much inside as out," added Tepig.  
"Huh, must just be lazy architecture," said Treecko. As they headed down the tunnel they noticed the sides lined with multiple Arceus statues on the left and right. They each stood about five feet apart.  
"Yep, they were aware of the lazy architecture, so they decorated it with statues to try to brighten it up," said Treecko.  
"Wait, didn't Alakazam mention a hidden shrine somewhere around here?" recalled Tepig.  
"You couldn't possibly have a shrine in such a dull place," said Treecko.  
"Well, it's hidden, after all," said Tepig, "Maybe these Arceus statues hide a clue."  
"Let me remind you that the shrine was built to hide something really bad..." said Treecko.  
"The Shadow Gem," interrupted Tepig.  
"Yeah, that. Anyway, I really don't think the hiding spot will be made that obvious as a result," continued Treecko.  
"Maybe one of the statues is hiding something," suggested Tepig.  
"Are you really suggesting that we check every one of these single statues until we find something suspicious? We don't have the time for that!" replied Treecko. As Treecko and Tepig were talking, Wilfred Sniv was checking out one of the statues on the right side of the tunnel. He looked at the side of it and spotted something: a tiny hole. He stuck his walking stick into the hole and heard a quiet click sound as he did so. Treecko and Tepig were interrupted from talking by the sound of rumbling. They turned their heads to see the Arceus statue Wilfred Sniv had activated lower into the floor as the wall behind it did the same thing, revealing a hidden room.  
"Oh hey, nice one, Poshy," said Treecko, "Let's take a look inside then." He and the others stepped inside to find a small square room. The left and right walls were covered in odds markings, the back wall featured a mural of sorts depicting the Shadow Gem surrounded by dark clouds. Beneath it were multiple black dots. The air all around the room was cold and stale. In the center of the room was a podium-like part of the floor. On it was an unusual purple circle.  
"So this is the Ancient Shrine," said Squirtle.  
"What's that thing in the ground over there?" wondered Treecko.  
"Hmm... Guys, these markings on the walls... I know what they are," said Tepig. "It's Unown writing. Unown are Pokémon that represent the letters of the human alphabet."  
"And how exactly do you know this?" asked Treecko.  
"Snivy taught me," replied Tepig, "Snivy may not be the bravest Pokémon ever, but she's certainly very smart."  
"Snivy did? That's amazing," said Treecko.  
"Indeed," said Tepig, "Now, let me read this left wall first." She stared hard at the left wall and began translating it.

"The Shadow Gem, a jewel of unknown origin, appeared in the world. With its limitless supply of evil power, it covered the skies in dark clouds that blocked sunlight like an impenetrable shield. The Shadow Gem also had the incredible capability of stealing the genetic information and powers of Pokémon and use it to create dark versions of them. Using a whole army of these Shadow Pokémon created this way, the Shadow Gem tried to take control of the world, plunging it into eternal drakness."

"That's what the first one says. Now I'll move on to the right wall," said Tepig.

"All hope for the future seemed lost. However, a group of Pokémon and humans bravely decided to fight back against the threat. They prayed to Arceus, the Original One, who answered the plea and came down to the world. He sealed away the Shadow Gem using much of his power into the Realm of Shadows, the place where the Shadow Gem had appeared from, and sealed the entrance. Arceus also placed a powerful seal on the Shadow Gem to prevent its power form releasing. However, Arceus was weak from using so much of his power. As a result, the seal was a last resort and isn't perfect. The flaw in the seal meant that the solution to its weakening and eventual loss will remain here and nowhere else for all time."

"Only two hearts pure, when reunited during a time of peril, can break the seal."

"This shrine has been built not only to remember this day, but also to hide the Shadow Gem from evil hearts who may wish to utilise it. It is the hope of us, the ones who built this shrine, that this disaster will never occur again."

"That's all of it," finished Tepig.  
"Arceus merely sealed away the Shadow Gem? Why couldn't he just destroy it?" wondered Treecko.  
"Beats me," replied Tepig, "And what is that thing in the floor over there?"  
"Hey, I asked that already!" said Treecko. They were talking about the odd purple circle in the floor. Tepig walked up to it and peered down into it. Inside she spotted what appeared to be another dimension; a dimension of darkness and despair.  
"Wait, maybe this is the Realm of Shadows," she theorised.  
"This is the entrance to the Realm of Shadows? But why is it open?" wondered Wilfred Sniv.  
"However it opened, it was still how Ardos was able to get the Shadow Gem," said Tepig.  
"Could there have been a seal on the entrance as well?" suggested Squirtle, "Maybe that seal weakened?"  
"If Arceus only merely sealed the Shadow Gem away then what chance do WE have against it?" asked Tepig in doubt.  
"I don't know, but we can't give up," replied Treecko, "If we don't go to the Lab then Snivy could be stuck there forever, and I'll be on the Poison Battalion's wanted posters forever. If we do go there then the Shadow Gem's seal will be gone. We'll all be unhappy regardless of what we decide to do. And I've already made my mind up: I'm going on ahead until I reunite with Snivy. If any of you decide to cower out now then go home right now. You may quit...but I won't!"  
"Treecko... I wouldn't dare leave now, especially after coming this far," said Tepig, "I don't want to leave Snivy at the Lab, but I also don't want to risk anything else bad happening. But we've come too far to turn back. You're completely right, Treecko. We have to fight!"  
"And I'm certainly not going back, either," said Wilfred Sniv, "I understand that we've gotten off on the wrong foot, but now's the time to make up for all that."  
"I'm sticking by your side, too," said Squirtle, "We've journeyed all this way, getting through challenges along the way. Up ahead are the last of these challenges. Let's get through the rest of them!"  
"Very well then," said Treecko, "And...thanks. Let's leave this shrine and head for the summit."

Treecko and the rest left the shrine together. As they exited back into the tunnel, the entrance of the shrine somehow closed itself off again. It appeared as if nothing had ever happened previously.  
"Huh? Is it some kind of smart shrine?" wondered Treecko.  
"Whatever it is, it's pretty convenient to have a secret shrine that closes itself up," said Tepig,  
"But let's not bother about that." The group continued to walk down the tunnel. At the very end of the tunnel were more steps. Up they went.


	26. Squirtle's Finest Hour

Chapter 26 - Squirtle's Finest Hour

It's the summit of the mountain, and the group were staring out across the breathtaking view of the entire island as the starry sky lit up the night.  
"Wow! Just look at the view!" said Tepig, "Timber Forest is so far away. Did we really come all this way in just one day?"  
"It's an impressive view indeed, but I'm not really one who can take such a high altitude," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Yes, we have," replied Treecko to Tepig. He then turned around to face the direction of the Lab. "The Lab is finally within reach. Let's get going."  
"Yeah, we should be going, but don't you remember?" asked Tepig, "Someone's here waiting for us."  
"Of course I haven't forgotten," claimed Treecko.  
"And just look at this place. This is Gracidea Heights, or at least it used to be," said Tepig. The whole area was a dull and lifeless wasteland. The remains of dead trees dotted the area. "It's hard to believe that this place was once..."  
"Pretty?" interrupted Treecko.  
"Yeah, pretty," said Tepig, "Just look at it, so lifeless."  
"I've never seen this place before it all wilted away," said Wilfred Sniv, "How could anyone do such a thing?"  
"Well, maybe this will give you an idea: a demented Pokémon who kidnapped many Pokémon long ago and wants to rule the world," said Treecko.  
"And just to think I trusted him..." said Wilfred Sniv. Tepig was looking around her surroundings when she suddenly spotted something: a figure hiding behind a nearby rock when it saw her.  
"Guys, there's something behind that rock over there," said Tepig.  
"What's this? Another interruption? Whatever, I'll check it out," said Treecko. He approached the rock and peeked behind it. He picked up something from behind it and walked back up to Tepig. He was holding a green bouquet with green flowers. "Look, it's only flowers. Now can we get going?" he asked with an unimpressed tone.  
"But I swear I saw something move," said Tepig.  
"Tepig, I know the tension of being near the end of our adventure is growing in you, but that doesn't mean you have to hallucinate about flowers just randomly getting up and walking about," said Treecko. He then dropped the bouquet on the ground. A faint voice came from it on impact, surprising the group. "W-what? Am I hallucinating too?" questioned Treecko to himself.  
"I don't think so. I heard it to," said Squirtle. Just then, the bouquet began shaking.  
"No! Please don't hurt me!" said a voice from it.  
"Why would I want to hurt flowers?" wondered Treecko to the voice.  
"Hey, don't be shy. We won't hurt you. If you're a Pokémon then show yourself," said Tepig kindly. The flowers all vanished into the bouquet as it revealed itself to actually be a small white Pokémon. "Aww, you're pretty cute," complemented Tepig.  
"Thank you," said the Pokémon, "My name is Shaymin."  
"You're really out of place in a dump like this," said Treecko.  
"Ever since the incident at the Lab six years ago the place has been like this. Not a single Gracidea has bloomed in the area. The Gracidea flowers are of huge importance to us," explained Shaymin.  
"Us? So there's more of you?" asked Tepig.  
"Yes," replied Shaymin. He turned around and called out: "Guys, they're not dangerous! Come out and show yourselves. Then, from behind a larger rock, five other Shaymin appeared and stood behind the first one.  
"Are these four here to save us?" asked one of them.  
"Does this mean the terror we've all lived for six years will finally end?" asked another.  
"Yes, I am the long awaited hero that everyone has apparently been waiting for," replied Treecko slightly sarcastically.  
"Yay! We'll soon be able to leave and visit places all over the world again!" cheered a young Shaymin.  
"Ah, please allow me to explain," said the main Shaymin, "You see, with the power of the Gracidea we can transform into our Sky Forme and fly. We travel all around the world, producing beautiful flower gardens wherever we go."  
"Without the Gracidea we are restricted to the ground and can't go anywhere," added one Shaymin.  
"It's almost as if the land itself is cursed to never bear life again," said another Shaymin.  
"Cursed...? Yeah, that does make sense," said Tepig.  
"And earlier today this scary Pokémon has been patrolling the area," shuddered the youngest Shaymin.  
"Oh, don't you worry," said Treecko, "When I see this Pokémon, I'll knock him down to the ground."  
"Heh, there he goes again, being overconfident," said Tepig.  
"Now, what did this scary Pokémon look like?" asked Treecko. A shadow then suddenly appeared over him as the Shaymin all gasped in fright. "And what's wrong with you?" asked Treecko. He noticed the shadow and turned around to see a large purple Pokémon with a pair of pincers standing directly behind him. "Oh, did it look anything like that?"

"You sure kept me waiting, Treecko!" said the Pokémon as he rose his pincers into the air. The Shaymin all hid back behind the rock in fright.  
"Oh, how intimidating," said Treecko sarcastically, "This should be fun."  
"Hehehe! You seem rather confident," said the Pokémon, "Well, you must be strong to have defeated all the other admins before me. Well, they are weak compared to me, because I, Drapion, have tough armour that cannot be pierced through! Hehehe!"  
"Oh yeah? Allow me to prove you wrong!" said Treecko. He launched at Drapion's face to attack with Quick Attack, but Drapion didn't even stir.  
"Hehehe! Is that really the best you can do?" questioned Drapion.  
"No. There has to be a weak point somewhere!" said Treecko as he tightened his fist.  
"Hey Treecko, we'll help you find a weak point!" called Tepig.  
"You bet we will!" said Squirtle.  
"Sorry youngsters, but not me," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Whatever, Poshy. You couldn't possibly do anthing to..." said Treecko before suddenly being interrupted by Drapion grabbing hold of him and holding him up in the air.  
"So, three-on-one, eh? This should be good!" cackled Drapion. Tepig fired a Flamethrower at Drapion's front feet. No effect. "Nope, not good enough! Hehehe!" He then twisted his entire head around and past Treecko over to his tail pincer and held him in it. Treecko began struggling to try to escape. He then fired a Bullet Seed at the back of Drapion's neck. Drapion began smirking and laughing slightly.  
"Hehehe, hey that tickles," he chuckled.  
"Aha! So you DO have a weak point!" said Treecko.  
"Uh... N-no!" replied Drapion nervously.  
"Right, so we should aim our attacks at the back of Drapion's neck!" said Squirtle.  
"Not if I can help it!" exclaimed Drapion. He struck out at Squirtle with a pincer, who wasn't quite quick enough to dodge it and was hit. Tepig tried to jump onto Drapion's back, but Drapion was too fast for her and he grabbed hold of her in one of his pincers.  
"Hey, let go of them!" demanded Squirtle. He began to run around Drapion and attempted to fire a Water Gun at the back of Drapion's neck, but Drapion only held up his free pincer to block it. He started reaching out for Squirtle as he kept jumping back to dodge it. Drapion then shot out a barrage of Pin Missile at Squirtle. It was a direct hit, and Squirtle was captured by Drapion while he was flinching.  
"Hehehe! Tough luck, guys! You're all helpless!" said Drapion.  
"I'm sorry, guys," said Squirtle.  
"No, it's ok, Squirtle," replied Tepig.  
"H-hey, Poshy! Do something!" called out Treecko.  
"But... Like what?" questioned Wilfred Sniv, who had been standing back watching the whole time.  
"Anything!" shouted Treecko, "Just remember the back of the neck!"  
"Hehehe! Is that pathetic thing over there really your last hope? What a laugh!" cackled Drapion.  
"Um... I can try..." said Wilfred Sniv nervously. He slowly began to walk around to Drapion's side and looked up at his neck. "OK then... Now...let's see... What can I do here? Hmmmm..."  
"Hurry up already!" called Treecko. With these words and without delay, Wilfred Sniv threw his walking stick straight into the back of Drapion's neck.  
"Ack!" hissed Drapion in pain, loosening his grip on Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle and causing them to fall to the floor.  
"Hey, nice job giving him some wood, Poshy," said Treecko.  
"Oh... Um, heh, don't mention it," replied a flattered Wilfred Sniv, "Ah, but would you mind passing me my walking stick?"  
"Sure thing," replied Treecko as he picked up the walking stick and threw it to Wilfred Sniv, but instead of catching it, he was hit in the head with it.  
"Ow... Thanks," he muttered as he bent down to pick it up. "Oh, I'd better stand back now." He then backed away from Drapion.  
"Now the battle truly begins!" said Tepig.  
"Let's just be careful not to get caught again!" said Squirtle.  
"Well then, Squirtle... Let's test your bigger brain," said Treecko, "Do you have a plan?"  
"I believe I do," replied Squirtle, "Listen to me. Get me in the air above Drapion somehow."  
"Sounds like a good plan," said Treecko, "Let's do it!"  
"But what about me?" wondered Tepig.  
"Oh, um... You can just make sure he doesn't get in our way," replied Treecko. Tepig didn't say a single word in response.  
"Now let's do this!" said Squirtle.

The battle began with Tepig Tackling into Drapion's leg, but ,of course, it did nothing. With Drapion's attention fixed on Tepig, Treecko and Squirtle split up and dashed around him on opposite sides. When they reached the back, Squirtle retracted into his shell and began moving across the ground while spinning. He headed towards Treecko, who waited for him to get closer. Drapion then suddenly realised that Tepig was merely distracting him, so he began ignoring her and turned around to face Treecko.  
"Come on Squirtle, hurry..." whispered Treecko to himself. Squirtle was finally about to collide with Treecko, but instead of that, Treecko stood on his hands and whacked Squirtle high into the air with his tail. Drapion was able to grab hold of Treecko once again.  
"Hehehe! Time to finish you!" he said. He opened his mouth wide to prepared to strike Treecko with a Poison Fang attack.  
"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Squirtle," said Treecko anxiously. Meanwhile, Squirtle had reached the height of his flight and began to fall to earth. His head poked out of his shell as he began falling with his head pointing straight with his arms and legs still in the shell. He pointed directly down onto Drapion's neck back.  
"Skull Bash!" he announced, before striking Drapion in the back of his neck with his head. Treecko was released once again and Drapion fell to the ground. Squirtle safely fell onto the ground and stood on his feet once more.  
"Wow... That was actually impressive," said Treecko, "But seriously? He went down with one big hit? Humph, so much for being our toughest fight so far. Sure, he had good defenses, but the back of the neck being the only way to damage him? That's quite a flaw, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, you did good, Squirtle!" said Tepig.  
"See, Treecko? Those Blue Gummis did indeed help out!" said Squirtle.  
"Oh hey, I just remembered something..." said Tepig as she looked at Treecko with a grin, "Remember what you said just before we set off on this adventure? You said that you'd eat your twig if Squirtle became helpful. Well?"  
"Oh... Um... Do I have to?" asked Treecko as he stuttered. Tepig simply nodded her head in response. "O-OK, but I'm owed another Relaxation Twig." He took out one of the twigs from his tail, snapped it in half and disdainfully swallowed it all whole. He coughed a little as if he was choking. "Ack... I'm OK," he claimed as he gagged. The Shaymin group all finally appeared from their hiding place. They spotted Drapion lying defeated on the ground.  
"Yay! They did it!" cheered the youngest Shaymin. The Shaymin group all walked up to Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle.  
"You were so awesome!" said the main Shaymin.  
"Well, well, youngsters. Looks like you make a good team," said Wilfred Sniv and he also approached everyone else, "How you been fighting like that all this time? I can't believe I've missed such inspirational performances."  
"Hey, you did good as well, Poshy," said Treecko, "Using that silly walking stick as a weapon was smart thinking.  
"Yeah... About that... I didn't actually think about using..." said Wilfred Sniv before Treecko interrupted him:  
"Nice try, but you can't say you did nothing." Just then, they all heard Drapion groaning quietly.  
"Uggggh... Well...done," he grunted, "But...why are you doing this?" He stumbled as he stood back up. "W-why? Why are you trying to stop our plan? All we wanted was to live better lives..."  
"Huh? What are you on about?" asked Treecko.  
"For years us Poison-types have lived under the same discrimination of being a heartless and unfriendly bunch. We were feared and neglected. That was why Toxicroak gathered us all and formed the Poison Battalion. That Shadow Gem thingy he has... He said that he knew how to use it to benefit us. We were tired of living this way, so we simply couldn't just decline this at all. I wanted things better...for my twin sons..." Drapion appeared as if he was about to cry a little.  
"Drapion, listen..." said Tepig in a comforting manner, "The world doesn't need to be made better. The only reason you lot haven't been living a good life is because you're letting it happen. Sure, you may look a little scary and menacing, but if you took the time to show your true colours to those who fear you then things won't be this way. Interact with others. Get along with others. And most importantly... Be friends with others. Just give it time."  
"Tepig's right, you know," said Treecko, "I was once like you, not having friends and feeling like I would be alone forever, but I've changed since then."  
"Y-you really think that's the problem? But what about everything Lord Toxicroak has done for us?" wondered Drapion.  
"You were all so desperate for a change, and it made you gullible as a result," explained Tepig,  
"Toxicroak is not a nice Pokémon. He is as evil as they come."  
"Lord Toxicroak is...evil? But he doesn't show any evil to us," said Drapion.  
"Well, he does have to keep his true nature hidden," said Tepig.  
"I...I'm having a hard time believing all of this, but maybe you're right," said Drapion.  
"Why don't you join us?" suggested Tepig, "We can take down Toxicroak together!"  
"Ooooooh... I don't know..." replied Drapion, "I'm sorry, guys, but I won't truly believe it until I've seen it for yourself. Please don't hate me for that decision. I'm going back to the Lab. Lord Toxicroak is waiting for you there. Join us later." Without another word he walked off towards the distant Lab.  
"Poor chap... He's so troubled," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Whatever. Let him do what he wants," said Treecko, "Now then, we should be going to the Lab, too."  
"Oh, so you're going," said the main Shaymin.  
"Yep, we're going to the Lab and ending all this!" replied Treecko, "Snivy, Toxicroak and the Shadow Gem are all waiting for us inside. Let's not waste any time."  
"I'll still stay with you," said Tepig.  
"You can count on me to assist us all," said Squirtle.  
"And... I don't know what I'll do yet," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"OK then, I wish you all the best of luck out there," said Shaymin.  
"That luck had better be helpful," said Treecko, "Now, off we go." He, Wilfred Sniv, Squirtle and Tepig began to make their way across the wasteland and towards the dreaded Lab.


	27. Lord Toxicroak's Speech

Chapter 27 - Lord Toxicroak's Speech

Drapion had just returned to the Lab and entered the room of Toxicroak, Roserade and the Cloning Machine. He appeared to look disappointed and uneasy as he stood in front of Toxicroak.  
"Lord Toxicroak, I was beaten, too," he said.  
"I see. So that means Treecko should be almost here," replied Toxicroak, "Listen, you did good, now take a break. Ah, but of course... I should inform everybody. Roserade, come with me."  
"Very well, my Lord," replied Roserade.  
"And you too, Drapion," added Toxicroak, "We're going to get Snivy out of her room."  
"Um... OK, Lord Toxicroak," said Drapion. Toxicroak grabbed something that was lying on one of his chair's armrests, a small, thick metal bracelet-like object, and left the chair.  
"Drapion, carry that cage next to my chair for me," he requested. Without a word, Drapion did just that; he picked up a small cage from beside the chair. Toxicroak then left the room as Drapion and Roserade followed him. He led them both down some stairs and into a corridor. He opened one of the doors and stepped inside. It was the same room Snivy was being held in the entire time. Snivy began shaking as Toxicroak, Drapion and Roserade all approached her cell.  
"Why the shaking? I'm not going to harm you right now," said Toxicroak, "I am merely...moving you to another cell." He menacingly unlocked the cell by stabbing one of his claws straight into the lock, causing damage to it, resulting in it simply dropping to the ground.  
"My Lord, you do know we have a key for that lock, right?" said Roserade.  
"That doesn't matter right now!" replied Toxicroak. He stepped inside the cell and grabbed hold of Snivy. He then snapped the small metal object around her neck.  
"Ah! W-what are you doing?" questioned Snivy.  
"I'm being one step ahead of you and placing this Anti-Vine Whip collar on you," replied Toxicroak, "Don't let the coldness of the metal bother you... It won't hurt you." He walked out of the cell while carrying Snivy, opened the small cage Drapion was holding, placed her inside and locked it.  
"W-what do you plan to do with me?!" questioned Snivy.  
"Not much, just wait for Treecko to get here, then I'll be all done with you," replied Toxicroak.  
"You mean you'll let me go?" asked Snivy nervously. Toxicroak didn't even answer as he left the room. Roserade and Drapion followed.  
"Drapion, I want you to gather everyone into the main experiment room, and keep hold of Snivy," he ordered.  
"Yes, Lord Toxicroak," said Drapion as he walked down the corridor and left through a door at the end.  
"I'll be preparing to make my speech to the Poison Battalion," said Toxicroak.  
"...W-why bother?" wondered Roserade quietly.  
"What did you just say?" questioned Toxicroak.  
"Why? Why are you causing so much suffering for the world? Is it even worth it?"  
"You dare question me again?!" snapped Toxicroak, "I have warned you about this before!"  
"Yes, but... I don't want to do this anymore..." said Roserade, "I want you to stop all this, right now."  
"Silence! I've come too far!"  
"I know, but was it really worth doing what you did to that poor Snivy's parents?"  
"I did it because I had to!"  
"What about Ardos? He was evil, not you! You're a good Pokémon, not bad! Wake up!"  
"I AM awake! Now not another objectional word out of you or else! This is your very last warning! Understand?!"  
"...U-understood," replied Roserade.  
"I should hope so, now let's go," said Toxicroak.

He and Roserade then went in the direction Drapion went previously. They left the corridor and went down some stairs leading into a huge room full of bookcases and lab tables. Many Poison-type Pokémon, one hundred or so, were gathered together, the room filled with the sound of chatter. Scolipede, Skuntank, Tentacruel, Drapion and Garbodor were all standing near the door that Toxicroak and Roserade came from. The admins all stood close to Toxiroak.  
"Ah, Lord Toxicroak, everyone is ready for you," said Tentacruel.  
"Good," said Toxicroak. He pressed the red button on the Mini-Rocket Belt and began to float a few feet off the ground so he could get a god view of everybody. "May I have everyone's attention, please." Everyone fell silent and fixed their gaze upon him. "Thank you. Now, Poison Battalion members, I have great news! The Treecko that shall break the seal of the Shadow Gem is getting ever so closer to the Lab! That's right, after six long years of waiting, no longer will you be cast aside! The dawn of a better world for Poison-types is almost upon us!" Everyone in the room began cheering, with the exception of Roserade and Skuntank. "All hail the Poison Battalion!" yelled Toxicroak.  
"All hail! All hail!" chanted everyone.  
"Now silence!" shouted Toxiroak, "We shall now wait for Treecko to arrive, so everyone follow me to my room! We shall witness it all together! Let's all prepare together! But first things first... Our newest admin, Garbodor, shall do the honour of greeting Treecko when he arrives. My orders to Garbodor are to wait in the entrance foyer for him. Now come with me, single file!" He set his feet back down onto the ground and left the room. Everybody else followed behind him in a single-file line as Garbodor went in the opposite direction and approached the exit door that led to the entrance foyer. Skuntank was about to join the line when she decided against it.  
"Roserade... Can I talk with you for a moment?" she asked.  
"Of course, but if you're about to ask me what I think you are then we can't let Toxicroak or anyone else here know. Got it?"  
"Sure thing," replied Skuntank.  
"Good, now let's hide," said Roserade. With everybody too occupied to take notice of them, she and Skuntank walked away and hid behind one of the many bookcases in the room. They waited until everyone was out of the room and the noise within faded to silence.  
"Everyone's out now," said Skuntank, "Now then, Mistress Roserade, is Toxicroak really who everyone believes he is? The Treecko told me something that got me questioning that."  
"He really isn't," replied Roserade," Everything is a lie. He doesn't want to help Poison-types at all. He's in it all for himself."  
"And to think we were all tricked!" said Skuntank in shock. "This all happened because Drapion and his family were being rejected by other Pokémon on this island."  
"Please don't blame Drapion for this. I know that he and his sons were the very first ones to join the Poison Battalion, but he is as innocent as all of us," said Roserade.  
"I understand, but what is Toxicroak really after?"  
"He wants to use the Shadow Gem to create a Shadow Pokémon army and rule the world."  
"What?! And we've been helping him all this time!"  
"That's not all. Let me tell you everything else..."

Meanwhile, Toxicroak had finished gathering the Poison Battalion members into the Cloning Room. They all stood behind his stair, with the admins stood in front of the entire crowd. Drapion was still holding the cage with Snivy inside. Snivy was shaking with more fright than ever.  
"Looks like everyone's here now. Good," said Toxicroak. He approached his chair and sat back in it. "And now, the wait begins..."  
"Treecko..." muttered Snivy.

"Oh my Arceus! This is so unforgivable!" said Skuntank in shock.  
"Now that I've told you, it's too risky to go to the Cloning Room," said Roserade, "Hopefully Toxicroak won't notice that we're missing. We should stay hidden." Suddenly, Roserade and Skuntank heard another voice:  
"Hurrrrrr! Mistress Roserrrade and Mistress Skuntank hate Toxicroak now? Muk join you!" It was none other than Muk.  
"Muk? What are you doing here?" asked Skuntank.  
"Toxicroak mean to Muk, so Muk want revenge," replied Muk.  
"Oh, really? Well, the more the merrier," said Skuntank.  
"Muk want to team up with Treecko. Mistress Roserrrade and Mistress Skuntank do same?" wondered Muk.  
"Yes, actually," replied Roserade, "We've both completely turned against Toxicroak now. His true ambition is only for evil. We won't ever follow orders from him again."  
"Hurrrrrr! Muk happy to have friends who want same thing!" said a pleased Muk.  
"Well then, I suggest we just stay hidden and wait for Treecko," said Roserade.  
"Yes, I feel bad for what I've done to him," said Skuntank, "You see, I tried to make him fall onto some Toxic Spikes."  
"It'll be OK, Skuntank. All will be forgiven if Treecko can put an end to this," said Roserade,  
"But...can Treecko beat Toxicroak AND the Shadow Gem?"  
"He's a very strong battler. I have faith in him," said Skuntank.  
"Hurrr! Muk excited about plan!" said Muk, "Muk wait, too!"


	28. Newcomer: Garbodor

Chapter 28 - Newcomer: Garbodor

The air was chilly and a light wind blew as Treecko, Tepig, Squirtle and Wilfred Sniv all stood staring at the dreaded Lab that they had come all this way to reach. They stood on the opposite side of the 100-foot gorge that stood between them and the building, which had skies covered in dark clouds above it. The only way across the gorge was a bridge of wood and ropes stretching straight across it.  
"Finally, we're here," said Treecko, "It's just as scary as everyone was making it out to be."  
"Well, at least we saw this bridge straight away, heh," said Tepig rather jokingly.  
"That's indeed a good thing, but it doesn't look anywhere near as safe as the one before," said Squirtle.  
"Well, if it's the only way across then what other choice do we have?" asked Treecko.  
"Aside from turning back, nothing," replied Tepig.  
"Then we'll just cross this bridge verrrry slowly and carefully," said Treecko.  
"I've crossed this bridge a few times before, but it doesn't look as safe as it once was. Age must have really hit it hard and fast," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"So, are we all ready to go?" asked Treecko. Everyone just silently and nervously nodded. "Good, now I go first and you lot just follow behind, and don't look down." He began to cross the bridge while keeping his sight lined straight forward. Wilfred Sniv, Tepig and Squirtle followed behind him in that order.  
"OK, just go slowly and don't look down," whispered Tepig to herself.  
"Don't think I can't hear that," said Treecko, "Don't be afraid. We'll be there before you know it." Suddenly, a plank of wood on the bridge broke off and fell into the deep gorge the moment Wilfred Sniv placed one foot on it. He looked down in surprise.  
"Oh, it seems I am looking down," he said surprisingly calmly.  
"Never mind about that, just keep going," replied Treecko.

It wasn't long before they finally reached the other side of the gorge. Tepig, after those tense moments, breathed a sigh a relief.  
"Oh, am I ever glad that's over!" she said.  
"See? That wasn't so bad. But don't think the crossing of unsafe bridges is over. We'll most likely have to cross it again when we leave," said Treecko.  
"I know that, but don't remind me right now," said Tepig. Treecko stared up at the white building that laid in front of him and the others. It was three stories high with a large circular platform on its roof. At the front was what appeared to be a large pair of windows.  
"How exactly do we get inside?" wondered Treecko.  
"Oh, that's easy. Come with me and see," replied Wilfred Sniv. He led everyone towards the windows, which suddenly opened inwards like doors when they got close. The doors closed again once they entered the Lab.  
"Oh? Doors that open and close for you?" I see," said Treecko.  
"I take it you're unfamiliar with manmade things," said Tepig.  
"Let's just say I'm not so keen on humans," said Treecko as he began to look around the room. The lights within were all switched on, brightening up the whole room. It featured pure white walls and ceiling, along with a reflective floor beneath everyone's feet. On the other side of the room was a pair of doors leading into another room. "Feels like I'm standing on a giant mirror," he commented. Then he spotted what looked like a large pile of brown...stuff lying idly in the center of the room. "Wait, what the hell's that thing?" he wondered.  
"I really don't know," replied Wilfred Sniv, "I daresay we should take a closer look." The group all approached the object.  
"It smells...like trash," said Treecko, "Looks like trash, too.  
"Surely this thing can't be a Pokémon, right?!" questioned Tepig.  
"Most likely is," replied Treecko, "I mean, I've seen some pretty dodgy Pokémon in my time. But this thing is without a doubt the King of Dodgy."  
"Hey, that hurts my feelings," said a voice coming from the pile of rubbish. It turned around to face the group, while at the same time revealing itself to be Garbodor. Everyone stared at him in disgust as he stared down at them.  
"Yuck!" exclaimed Tepig, "That thing's more gross than the time Snivy tried to learn Gastro Acid!"  
"Gastro Acid? What's that?" asked Treecko. Tepig whispered something to him. "...Ew," he replied.  
"I may just be a pile of garbage, but I still have a heart!" claimed Garbodor, "Please don't insult me. This is only my first day of being admin and I'm not feeling too confident."  
"Really? And you'd think Toxicroak would be better at choosing his admins," said Tepig. Everyone remained still and silent for a few moments until Treecko randomly said:  
"You smell."  
"I told you! Don't say bad things about me!" insisted Garbodor.  
"Why, stinky?" asked Treecko. Garbodor screamed and fired a Gunk Shot all over Treecko, leaving him dripping in it.  
"Consider that your warning," said Garbodor. Treecko shook off the gunk from his body. "Now, no more. Otherwise I fear I...might...explode."  
"Explode, you say?" said Tepig with a smirk on her face, "Weeell, in that case... YOU ARE HIDEOUS!" She took a deep breath after that shout. "Phew, I can't bare being like that. You guys think you can do the rest?"  
"No problem," replied Treecko.  
"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" said a worried Garbodor.  
"Oh, but I would," replied Treecko, "You're extremely ugly."  
"I've seen mud cleaner than YOU!" said Squirtle.  
"You're so ugly that...er...you're ugly," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Please! Stop it now!" demanded Garbodor.  
"You're gross! You're disgusting! You're unpleasant to look at! I fear your very image will make me hurl! You're a great big steaming pile of dung that another great big steaming pile of dung took!" shouted Treecko. A faint tear could be seen in Garbodor's eyes as he began to shake violently.  
"Can't...take it... Going to...use...Explosion..." he muttered.  
"Everybody out the building!" yelled Tepig as Garbodor's body began glowing. The group all ran to the automatic doors, back outside and took cover by lying on the floor and covering the back of their heads with their hands. The doors closed behind them and a loud boom came from inside the Lab.  
"I guess that noise means it safe," said Treecko. He and everyone else stood back up, but realised  
Wilfred Sniv wasn't with them. They headed back inside to see him stuck in place and covered in soot.  
He appeared as if he was trying to get out safely, but wasn't fast enough to do so. Garbodor was also covered in soot, out cold.  
"Cough... Sorry. I'm not...a good runner," mumbled Wilfred Sniv.  
"Well, next time you'd better run," said Treecko. He then fixed his gaze onto Garbodor. "Easiest admin fight ever!" he boasted.  
"Now now, Treecko. Don't get cocky," said Tepig, "The worst has yet to come."  
"Yeah, you're right. We should carry on," said Treecko, "Hey Poshy, dust yourself off."  
"Of course. Just one moment," said Wilfred Sniv as he started shaking the soot off his body. "There, all clean. Ready now."  
"Great. Now, see those doors back there? I'm sure that's the way to go," said Treecko.  
"It is, actually," confirmed Wilfred Sniv.  
"Good, now onward!" said Tepig. Treecko began glaring at her while tapping his foot.  
"Only I may say 'Onward', OK?" said Treecko.  
"Yes, of course. I forgot," said Tepig.  
"That's right," said Treecko, "Now...onward!" He, Wilfred Sniv, Squirtle and Tepig all walked past Garbodor and headed towards the door at the back of the room.


	29. Memories and Truth

Chapter 29 - Memories and Truth

After leaving Garbodor behind in the entrance foyer, the group all found themselves in a huge room full of bookcases and lab desks. The floor was reflective and the walls and ceiling were pure white, just like the previous room.  
"You know, the Poison Battalion actually do a good job of keeping this place clean, if I do say so myself," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"They actually have the time to keep the place neat and tidy?" questioned Treecko, "Well, at least they have something better to do than take orders from Toxicroak. But despite that, this place isn't very interesting. Would be nice if it was...prettier." He took out the violet, looked at it and sighed.  
"Still carrying that thing around with you?" wondered Tepig.  
"Yes... I am," replied Treecko  
"But why?" asked Tepig.  
"I don't know. Maybe because it reminds me of Snivy," replied Treecko.  
"Treecko... You've changed so such from what I thought at first," said Tepig.  
"You think? Well yeah, I guess so," said Treecko, "But do you really want to know why I set off on this adventure in the first place? Because...of my father. He told me something years ago... Something I won't ever forget..."

It was a clear and sunny day. A Grovyle and young Treecko were sitting side-by-side at the edge of a cliff. The view showed a vast green field. It was most likely the same spot Treecko took Snivy just before she was taken.  
"Do you see the field stretching out over this area?" asked the Grovyle, "This is just a tiny part of the world outside our forest home. The outside world is vast and lasts further than we could ever imagine."  
"Daddy, what is out there?" asked the young Treecko.  
"Well, nobody knows," replied Grovyle, "The majority of the outside is unexplored. Even if we see such places for the first time, there is no doubt that they're also inhabited by people who also wonder what lies outside. It is a world of endless possibilities to those who decide to discover what can be found outside."  
"That sounds so cool! How do you know all this?" asked Treecko.  
"Because I was once one of those people who decided to adventure into the outside," replied Grovyle,  
"In my youth I was an adventurer. I always had a thirst for adventure and danger. I explored many areas outside my former home. Despite that, only a small fraction of the world was seen by my own eyes. That was how I met your mother. She pretty much decided to tag along with me, since she was also curious about the wonders of the world. Eventually we fell in love and decided to live in this forest, where your own grandfather has lived for much of his life. We settled down and had a son."  
"Me!" cheered Treecko.  
"Correct," said Grovyle, "I love exploring, but I love you more than that. But I didn't want to quit my explorer ways. There's still so much more out there that I want to see. And I wonder if you'd like to come see the world with me."  
"Wow! I get to explore the world with you? Oh, that sounds so exciting! I'd love to!" said Treecko with much joy.  
"I understand," said Grovyle, "Of course, you're still a little too young for this. But I promise you that, when you're a little older, I'll take you all over the world. We'll see things that none of us would ever see alone. We'll venture around the world as father and son."  
"Yay! Oh, I just can't wait to grow up!" cheered Treecko.  
"I was just like you at around your age," said Grovyle as he smiled, "I learnt in my younger days that we set our own futures. We make our own decisions in life. For example, some Pokémon choose to evolve. Your grandfather, for example, chose not to evolve. Me and you mother did. We're still considering to ourselves if we want to fully evolve into mighty Sceptile, but Evolution cannot be reversed. It is one of the many decisions we make that build our lives. Everything you do is a choice. Good decisions can even change your destiny for the better. Take the fact that I chose to adventure as an example. If I never did that then I would never have met you mother, and you would never be born. Decisions made in your younger days can have a huge impact of your future. Nobody lives forever, so you should try to make the most of your choices in life."  
"I wanna be just like you, Daddy!" cheered Treecko.  
"Then that is your choice, son. And it's a good one," said Grovyle, "You clearly admire me, and I'm happy for you. Sometimes, such decisions can mean we'll meet a special someone. A companion. A soul mate. Someone we will share our experiences with, both the good ones and the bad ones. Someone we'll see as a closest friend, maybe even going further than just friendship. One day, I'm sure you'll find such a person. And if you do, remember that this person will be there for you. Because there will be a time when I won't be here anymore. The same thing goes for your mother and grandfather. It's all a part of life and nobody can stop it. But I promise you that I will take you to see the world. You are my son and I care about you. I will take you out there. I promise, son."  
"Yay! You're the best daddy in the world!" cheered Treecko.

"Yesterday, when I met Snivy, I simply just walked away from her," said Treecko back in the present day, "I was so rude and I regret it deeply. I've been so unhappy since Mum and Dad were taken that I forgot everything I was told that day. But then, that night, everything came rushing back to me. Everything my dad said came back into my memory. I think what he said was true... I would meet someone who would share life with me. I...I think Snivy's my destined companion and soul mate. I really did look up to my dad. I admired him and believed every word he said. I wanted to be just like him, but he was kidnapped before he could fulfill his promise to me. And now that I'm at the Lab, the place he and Mum were taken, I'm confident that I will find them again. I want to be reunited with them. I want Dad to keep his promise."  
"Treecko... I'm so very, very touched by all this," said Tepig as she looked liked she was about to cry.  
"So you've always wanted to adventure. Well, it's clear that you've done just that by coming all this way," said Wilfred Sniv, "I'm sure your father would be so proud of you if he knew."  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find out where your mum and dad are!" said Squirtle.  
"Yes, let's find out," said Treecko, "But I feel like I should say something... Snivy... I like her... as a friend. She's so cheerful and friendly. I feel as if she's the one who I can share my life and experiences with. And...I have this feeling in my body. A feeling I've never had before. It's almost as if I..."

There was a sudden interruption:  
"Hurrrr. Treecko's story so sad. Almost bring tearrrs to Muk's eyes."  
"NOW I get interrupted? And I was getting to the best part!" said Treecko. At that moment, Muk came out of his hiding place, which was a nearby bookcase.  
"Remember Muk?" asked Muk.  
"Of course I remember you. It's hard to miss a pile of sludge," replied Treecko, "So, let me guess.  
You want to fight again, right?"  
"Noooo... Treecko mistaken," said Muk, "Muk no want to fight, Muk want to team up with Treecko!"  
"Huh? But...why?" asked Treecko.  
"Muk want revenge on Toxicroak. He replace Muk with newbie Garbodor. Now Muk mad at Toxicroak," explained Muk.  
"Really? Wow, I don't really blame you for turning against Toxicroak," said Tepig.  
"In fact, we should all be mad at Toxicroak," said another voice from behind the bookcase. Roserade and Skuntank both walked out from behind it.  
"Wait, who are you?" asked Tepig.  
"I'm Roserade, the second-in-command to the Poison Battalion," replied Roserade, "I take it you're Treecko."  
"So that means you work for Toxicroak. I bet you want a fight. Well then, let's just get this over with!" said Treecko.  
"No... I do not wish to battle you," replied Roserade, "I refuse to work for Toxicroak any longer. I've had enough of him and his evil ways. So instead, I wish to aid you all."  
"Wait a second... Were you Roselia one time?" asked Squirtle.  
"Yes, I was a Roselia when all this happened six years ago," replied Roserade, "Of course, I've evolved since then."  
"Well, you don't need to explain the details to us. Alakazam told us everything," said Tepig.  
"I'm just glad to hear that Alakazam is well," said Roserade, "It's been difficult living for six years with Toxicroak in this forsaken building. I want all this to end."  
"So do I," said Skuntank, "I've just learnt from Roserade about what's truly going on. We were all tricked into serving Toxicroak."  
"He promised the entire Poison Battalion that he would make life easier for them, but I'm sure you've figured out that he's been lying the whole time by now," said Roserade, "All he wants is to rule the world in Ardos's place. He is nothing but pure evil. It saddens me, because Toxicroak was a nice Pokémon while he was a Croagunk. Then he became this way... I fear there's no turning back for him... We don't have a choice... We have to end him... To end all this. It's the only way."  
"Then I'll trust you," said Treecko, "But you have to tell me something first. My parents, two Grovyle, were brought here six years ago. Where are they?"  
"I know all about them," said Roserade, "But..." She began to look uneasy. "I don't want to tell you, but please follow me."  
"Why are you delaying me?!" questioned Treecko.  
"Please... Just follow me and I'll tell you," said Roserade. She led everyone, along with Skuntank and Muk, towards a door at the side of the room, up a flight of stairs and into a corridor.  
"This corridor apparently holds a big secret," said Skuntank.  
"This corridor has doors leading to a bunch of rooms. One of these rooms was where Snivy was being held, but now she's with Toxicroak one floor up," explained Roserade. She then led everyone to one of the doors. It looked like all the other doors, but the word "RESTRICTED" was written on a sign attached to it. "This room has been left locked for six years," said Roserade, "Only Toxicroak has the key. It wasn't easy getting that key; I secretly took it while he wasn't looking. I kept it hidden inside one of my flower hands." She then pointed her left flower hand down to let a brown key drop out of it. "I don't exactly have the ability to unlock the door with these hands, so would you mind opening it yourself?"  
"Um, I'll try," said Treecko. He bent down and picked up the key. "H-how do I use it? I've never exactly done this before."  
"See the hole under the door handle? Just stick the key in there and turn it," explained Roserade. Treecko walked up to the door and did just that. He heard a click sound when he turned the door. He leaned on the door and it opened inwards as he fell over. He got back up to see the inside of a small room. The entire room was dark and covered in dust, showing that the room was never entered in a very long time. At the side of the room was a small table with blueprints of the Cloning Machine lying on it. In the back corner was a large blue cloak lying on the floor with a pair of broken black goggles lying on top of it.  
"And what's all this?" asked Treecko. Everyone else stood inside the room.  
"See that blue thing and black thing over there? Those belonged to Ardos, Toxicroak's former master," explained Roserade, "When he died, Toxicroak disposed of his body and kept his cloak and goggles in here. He made this room off limits to all. Even he has never opened it once he locked it up six years ago. He wanted all this to be kept secret from the Poison Battalion. He also never told anyone what the Cloning Machine truly was. He didn't want a single detail about his true intentions to be leaked."  
"That's really twisted, but that's expected from Toxicroak," said Treecko, "So, are you done now? Will you tell me where my parents are? And what about Snivy's parents?" Roserade and Skuntank left the room and stood in the corridor. They both looked sad as they kept their backs turned. Treecko and the group stood back outside and stared at Roserade's and Skuntank's backs.  
"I-I don't want to tell you, but I know you'd want to know after waiting all this time for the truth," said Roserade, "So I won't hold back. Treecko... Your mother and father... They're...  
They're dead... Both of them... Snivy's as well."

Tepig, Squirtle and Wilfred Sniv all gave off a gasp of shock. Treecko, unable to handle what he had just heard, fell to his knees and held his head down.  
"No. No! NOOOOOO! I-it can't be! Please say it isn't so!" he shouted.  
"I'm afraid it is," confirmed Roserade, "They all took a single stab wound to the chest from Toxicroak's claws. When he brought them here and failed to make Shadow Pokémon from them, he murdered them in cold blood. He threw their bodies into the gorge. He did the same to almost all the other Grass-types he kidnapped. He...has an unexplained grudge against Grass-types."  
"W-why? Why did this had to happen?! WHY?!" Treecko yelled as tears ran down his face, "M-mum... Dad... Why? H-he never got to keep the promise he made to me. I...I don't want to accept this. I won't! I dreamed of exploring the world by my dad's side... But now that'll never happen!"  
"I am so very sorry, Treecko. But there was nothing I could do," said Roserade, "I was forced to obey Toxicroak, so I couldn't save them. He threatened to take my own life if I ever stepped out of line." Tepig walked up to Treecko's side to try to comfort him.  
"Treecko, I'm sorry. You have my deepest sympathy," she said soothingly.  
"For six years I've suffered. I came here hoping to find out what happened to them. I...succeeded," sobbed Treecko. He wiped the tears away from his face. His sadness was quickly replaced with anger as he suddenly pushed Tepig aside and stood back up. "I'LL GET THAT TOXICROAK!" he yelled as he rushed towards the open door at the end of the corridor.  
"Treecko, wait!" called Tepig as she ran gave chase. She ran after Treecko through the door, up some more stairs and up to another door. She managed to catch up to Treecko just before he went through the door and grabbed hold of him by the tail. "Treecko, you can't just barge in there to avenge your parents! Now, calm down, please!"  
"But...I'm so...angry," said Treecko as he struggled.  
"I understand that, but we need a plan first," replied Tepig.  
"I already have a plan: I'm going to destroy Toxicroak!" exclaimed Treecko.  
"Not so rash! Just calm down already!" said Tepig. Treecko finally settled down and took deep breaths.  
"OK, OK... I'm fine now. Sorry," he said. The rest of the group caught up.  
"Ah, now that door leads to the room where Toxicroak normally is," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Well then, guys. This is it," said Treecko, "Soon, we'll confront Toxicroak. And when we do, the Shadow Gem's seal will vanish. Then, we may have to fight it. We'll then have to try to seal it up again. It won't be easy, though, but we have no choice. So who's with me?"  
"I am," said Tepig.  
"Me too," said Squirtle.  
"I'll try to be useful," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Muk ready!" said Muk.  
"I'll be right with you," said Skuntank.  
"Toxicroak has done enough damage. Let's make sure it doesn't become irreversible," said Roserade.  
"Good," said Treecko, "I'll enter first and you lot follow behind me." He jumped up at the door handle, opened the door slightly and marched inside as everyone else followed closely behind him.


	30. Vs Lord Toxicroak!

Chapter 30 - Vs Lord Toxicroak!

Treecko, Tepig, Wilfred Sniv, Squirtle, Roserade, Muk and Skuntank all entered the room of the Cloning Machine together. The tension built within Treecko as he stepped forward to confront Toxicroak, who was sitting in his chair with the Mini-Rocket Belt still attached to him. The rest of Treecko's group stood still just in front of the door from whence they entered from. The entire Poison Battalion were stood behind Toxicroak with the admins stood in front of the crowd.  
"Toxicroak! I'm here!" announced Treecko. Snivy was alerted to Treecko's voice as she laid in her cage with her back turned. She quickly sat up and turned around to see Treecko standing ten feet away.  
"Treecko!" she called.  
"So, you've finally come," said Toxicroak, "You truly are determined to rescue Snivy, but sadly for you, you've helped me to fulfill my plan all this time."  
"I already know everything. I've learnt the truth over the course of my adventure," said Treecko.  
"Is that so? And I see Roserade, Skuntank and Muk are with you," said Toxicroak, "Those foolish traitors."  
"Me? A traitor? You're the traitor!" exclaimed Roserade, "You plan to betray the entire Poison Battalion! You've been feeding them nothing but lies the whole time! You were only ever in it for yourself!" The Poison Battalion all gasped in shock.  
"W-what? Lord Toxicroak, is is really true?" questioned Drapion.  
"It's all true, Drapion!" replied Tepig, "We tried to warn you! Toxicroak is evil!"  
"It was this Pokémon, Toxicroak, who caused the Mass Kidnapping six years ago! It was him who killed mine and Snivy's parents! It is him who wants nothing more than the world to himself!" stated Treecko.  
"You mean everything we've done was all for evil?!" questioned Scolipede, "I have no mouth, yet I must scream in disbelief!"  
"What?! Mum and Dad are dead?! N-NO!" shouted Snivy.  
"Humph. Looks like my secret's finally out," said Toxicroak, "Well, no matter. Your very presence here has already caused the Shadow Gem's seal to slowly weaken." He looked up at the Shadow Gem, which rested inside its capsule in the Cloning Machine. It was giving off a very faint purple glow. "See? That glowing will only get stronger over time! There is no hope for you all now!"  
"Yes, there is!" said Treecko rebelliously, "Because I will destroy both you and the Shadow Gem!"  
"Pitiful. Utterly pitiful," said Toxicroak as he shook his head, "And I bet you're wondering why I did it. Why did I murder your parents? Because your type are SCUM to me! I hate them all!"  
"But look at me. I'm a Grass-type! You only spared me because I'm also a Poison-type," said Roserade,  
"Yet you slayed almost all the other Grass-types! That makes you a hypocrite!"  
"Hypocrite, shmpocrite. I do not care. It is irrelevant to me," said Toxicroak.  
"It really is true. You no longer have good in you! You no longer have a heart at all!" snapped Roserade.  
"I only live to succeed with Master Ardos's plan from now on!" said Toxicroak, "I'll make Shadow Pokémon from everybody in this very room! It'll be a great start to my army, don't you think?"  
"Not if I can help it!" snapped Treecko, "I challenge you to a battle!"  
"You? Challenge me? Hahaha! No chance!" replied Toxicroak, "I'm too much for you!"  
"I don't give a damn if you're twice my size," said Treecko as he tightened his fist, "I'm not afraid of you! "Not any more! I'm here not just for Snivy, not just for our parents, but everyone!"  
"Humph. very well then," said Toxicroak as he began to fly into the air with his Mini-Rocket Belt,  
"Well then, shall we begin?"  
"Be careful, Treecko!" called Snivy with tears in her eyes. The news of her parents was making her eyes produce tears.  
"Treecko! Don't let Toxicroak hit you with his claws! When the Shadow Gem changed him, it gave him a fatality-causing power in his claws!" said Roserade.  
"Yeah, thanks for the advice," said Treecko, "Now then, Toxicroak... You may have killed my father, as well as my mother, but that doesn't mean I'll surrender to fear." He began charging an Energy Ball in his hands. "Even if I am to die, I will not be able to rest in peace until your corpse is rotting away in the ground along with my own!"

He fired The Energy Ball towards Toxicroak, only for him to swipe it aside with his hand. Toxicroak began to charge at Treecko with his right claw pointing outwards. Treecko quickly dodged to the side.  
"Hmm, not bad," said Toxicroak, "But let's see you deal with this!" He began to divide himself into three identical copies of himself. "Behold my Double Team!"  
"Grrr... How do I handle this?" wondered Treecko to himself.  
"Treecko! Only one is real!" called Snivy. Treecko jumped up at one of the Toxicroaks and whipped it with his tail, only for it to vanish on contact. Toxicroak and his remaining copy fired a Sludge Bomb at Treecko, who dodged and fired a Bullet Seed at one of the Toxicroak. One of them vanished when the attack hit the real one. Toxicroak fired another Sludge Bomb, this time hitting Treecko directly, causing him to fall over. Toxicroak charged at Treecko once again in an attempt to stab him. Treecko was quick to roll out of the way as Toxicroak swooped passed him, missing the attack.  
"Well, you're certainly swift," complemented Toxicroak, "But this isn't over yet!" He used Double Team once more and swooped down at Treecko. He and his two copies began circling around Treecko, attempting to confuse him. Treecko stood waving his head back and forth as he tried to pinpoint the real Toxicroak. The three Toxicroaks prepared to stabb at Treecko in unison. Treecko quickly decided to try firing a Bullet Seed and made a full 360o turn on the spot. His Bullet Seed hit all the Toxicroaks around him as he span and fired. The first two he hit vanished, while the third and final one was struck, knocking him back a very short distance. Toxicroak decided to change his battle strategy and flew back up into the air. He held his right hand up beside his head and began charging a Shadow Ball. He threw it in Treecko's direction once it was fully charged. Treecko carefully watched the Shadow Ball and backflipped to avoid it just before it made contact. During the maneuver he unexpectedly hit the Shadow Ball with his tail, sending it straight up into the air, crashing into the ceiling high above, leaving him unharmed.  
"Wait, did I just do that?" wondered Treecko to himself, "Yes, that's it!" He braced himself as Toxicroak charged and shot another Shadow Ball at him. Treecko waited until the attack was close to impact. He then swung his tail to hit it straight back at Toxicroak at double the speed. The attack struck Toxicroak, dealing some damage.  
"Oof... Not bad," he said, "But do you think you can keep up this rally?" He shot yet another Shadow Ball. Treecko knocked it back, but Toxicroak hit it back to him again. The whole pattern repeated, with the Shadow Ball getting faster and faster. Eventually, Toxicroak hit it back at Treecko. It flew towards him at blinding speed. Treecko wasn't fast enough to hit it and was thrown back a bit by it when it hit him. Toxicroak fired yet another Shadow Ball and allowed for another rally to start. Everybody else in the room kept their eyes fixed on the Shadow Ball as it flew back and forth between the two side. Things were getting nowhere, but Toxicroak decided to produce one more Shadow Ball, all while hitting back the first one with his other hand. He threw the second Shadow Ball at Treecko, pressuring him into hitting two attacks back one after the other. The rally of the two Shadow Balls went on for several moments until finally both Treecko and Toxicroak ended up getting hit by one Shadow Ball each in unison.  
"H-hahaha! L-looks like you're getting weaker!" grunted Toxicroak.  
"H-hey, so are you," said Treecko. He launched himself at Toxicroak with Quick Attack. When he hit Toxicroak he rocked back and forth slightly, losing some slight altitude. Treecko landed back to the ground on his tail, using it as a spring to help him gain some height and grab hold of Toxicroak's feet. He desperately tried to bring Toxicroak down to earth while shooting a Bullet Seed up at him. Toxicroak simply did a 360o forward flip on the spot with enough force to shake Treecko off him and make him fall to the ground, landing on his belly. Toxicroak wasted no time in hitting him with a strong Sludge Bomb attack as he laid on the ground. Treecko was left weak, unable to stand up again.  
"Hahahaha! You're on the ropes, Treecko!" said Toxicroak menacingly, "Aww, what's the matter? Too weak to stand again? Well, isn't that just too bad. I'd better end your pain once and for all! But I'll do one last thing for you before then... Would you like to know what your father said before he died? He said not to take you, but him and your mother instead. He said he loves his son, and he wants no harm to ever come to him. Such heartwarming words... How sick they make me. Looks like his wish failed today. Well, this is the end! Goodbye, Treecko!" Everyone in the room gasped in fright as Toxicroak raced towards Treecko with his right claw pointing forward. Blood vessels filled his maniacal eyes.  
"Treecko! Get up!" shouted a desperate Snivy.  
"I-is this really the end?!" wondered Tepig.  
"N-no! It can't be!" gasped Roserade.

Things were not looking good. Treecko was lying injured on the floor, Toxicroak was seconds away from delivering a deadly stab, and the Shadow Gem's glow got stronger.  
"TREECKOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Snivy at the top of her voice.


	31. The Seal Breaks

Chapter 31 - The Seal Breaks

Treecko was lying on the floor, weak from his battle with Toxicroak. Toxicroak was speeding towards Treecko, ready to deliver a fatal stab to him. Everybody else stood watching, believing that all hope was now lost. Just then, without warning, a Swift attack was launched at Toxicroak. It struck him, causing him to cancel the attack and crash to the ground.

Everyone stood baffled by what had just happened. Toxicroak got back up on his feet.  
"What? What is the meaning of this?!" he questioned. Treecko lifted his head up. He looked to where Tepig, Wilfred Sniv, Squirtle, Roserade, Muk and Skuntank had all been standing during the fight. They all turned around to see look in the direction where the Swift attack came from. To everyone's surprise they saw Minccino in the room, along with Pikachu, Grumpig, Marill and Oshawott. They had all barged into the room through the door behind them.  
"Nobody dares to hurt my new friends!" exclaimed Minccino.  
"Huh? You lot? Why are you here?" asked Tepig.  
"I thought I'd follow you," replied Minccino, "I gathered these lot after they told me all about you. I really wanted to repay the favour, so I followed you in secret."  
"In secret? Well, you're certainly good at that, because we never noticed you," said Tepig.  
"Heh, yep," said Minccino, "I'm just glad we made it in time. Now, do your thing, Marill."  
"Yes, of course," said Marill, "We got this from Nurse Chansey." He was carrying a Hyper Potion with him. He walked up to Treecko and sprayed it onto him. When he finished spraying, Treecko stood back up.  
"Ah, I feel so much better again," he said, "You lot sure came at such a convenient time."  
"Alakazam told us all about Toxicroak and the Shadow Gem," said Pikachu.  
"We will not let Toxicroak have his way!" said Grumpig, "You youngsters sure have quite the mission. If only I had known sooner."  
"Hey, Squirtle! It's me!" called Oshawott as she ran up to him."  
"Oh, hi there, Oshawott. Good to see you again," said Squirtle.  
"Oh? You seem...different. Your breath smells like Blue Gummis," said Oshawott.  
"Well yeah, I ate a bunch and I've become a much better Pokémon," said Squirtle.  
"You met these guys during your travel to save me?" wondered Snivy, "They all seem so...nice."  
"Well, well, well. Looks like a whole bunch of Pokémon have come to help add to my Shadow Pokémon army. How delightful!" said Toxicroak. He looked up at the Cloning Machine to see the Shadow Gem's glow as bright as ever. The glow filled almost half of the entire room with a dreaded feeling. The glow grew weaker, but the Shadow Gem's core was now lit up with a purple light. "And just in time, too! The seal has finally broke! At last I can extract the Shadow Gem's power and fuse it with Pokémon DNA to create Shadow Pokémon! Arceus was such an almighty fool to put such a weak seal on it in the first place! Hahahaha! I say it's time for a little test! And for my first test subject, I shall use...Snivy!" He then stared at Snivy as he grinned evilly and walked up to her. Snivy began to whimper as he drew closer. Drapion, who was still carrying Snivy in the cage, attempted to prevent Toxicroak from lying a single finger on her by holding her cage up out of Toxicroak's reach. "Drapion! Let me take Snivy out of the cage!" ordered Toxicroak.  
"Um... N-no," replied Drapion, "I-I don't want to take orders from you anymore." Toxicroak didn't say a word as he fired a Shadow Ball into Drapion's arm, causing him to drop the cage. He then stabbed the lock on the cage with one of his claws to force it open and snatched Snivy out of it.  
"Let her go!" shouted Treecko as Toxicroak held her by the neck. Toxicroak simply ignored him and took Snivy with him to the Cloning Machine's control panel. Treecko quickly ran over to Toxicroak to try to stop him from proceeding any further, but Toxicroak simply grabbed hold of him as he approached him and threw him way back. He slammed Snivy hard on the top of the panel and grabbed hold of a scalpel and a pair of tweezers from the top of the panel. Snivy looked up to see Toxicroak slowly moving the scalpel towards her, still grinning. She collapsed with fright as Toxicroak gently removed a thin layer of scales from her head and handled it with the tweezers. He pressed the green button on the panel to lower down the tray. He placed the scales onto it and pressed the button again to return the tray to the inside of the Cloning Machine. He stood back and stared up at the Shadow Gem to see what will happen.

Treecko, unable to watch anymore, ran up to Snivy, with Toxicroak paying no attention, climbed up the side of the control panel, held Snivy in his arms, jumped down and laid on his knees. She was still unconscious as he tried to pull off the Anti-Vine Whip Collar from around her neck with his hands. Suddenly, the Shadow Gem gave off purple, lightning-like energy in all four main compass directions. Treecko's attention was drawn to it all.  
"Yes! Yes! It's working!" exclaimed Toxicroak, "Hahahahahaha!" Treecko resumed his attempt to remove the collar. At last it came clean off. Treecko threw the collar away and lightly began to shake Snivy.  
"Snivy, are you alright? Wake up!" he said. Then, Snivy opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Treecko staring down at her with a look of concern.  
"Treecko!" she said as she leaned over to hold tightly onto him, "I...I knew you'd come."  
"Yes... I came to save you," said Treecko. Toxicraok looked over at them both.  
"Ah, how sweet. A reunion between two Grass-types. How...sickening," he said. Treecko stood back up, along with Snivy.  
"There's only one thing sickening here... And that's YOU, Toxicroak!" snapped Treecko.  
"Humph. Whatever," replied Toxicroak. Just then, the "Lightning" from the Shadow Gem disappeared and a pitch-black object shaped just like Snivy fell down onto the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt began to move, bringing the black Snivy shape out. The belt stopped when the shape, which was sat on the belt, was fully out of the machine. The black covering the object began to fade away to reveal a Snivy, but of completely different colours. The back and tail remained black. The belly and legs were purple. The markings around the eyes and the shoulder appendages were of a greyish-blue. The points on the tail leaf were pointier than those of the real Snivy's and was more of a pitchfork shape. The fingers on the hands were longer and sharper. The eyes, once closed, opened wide, revealing wicked yellow eyes with slit-like pupils.  
"W-was that made from...me?" questioned Snivy in shock.  
"You are correct, Snivy! Isn't it incredible?! It really worked!" cheered Toxicroak, "Look at her! She is as terrifying as I had hoped! She is a thing of beauty! The first Shadow Pokémon to be created by Cipher using the Shadow Gem...  
Shadow Snivy!"

The Shadow Snivy stared all around its surroundings, then looked down at its hands.  
"...I have...the Ssshadow Gem'sss knowledge and power," it hissed. "I am...the firssst Ssshadow Pokémon to be born...in one hundred yearsss."  
"That's correct," said Toxicroak, "It is thanks to me that the Shadow Gem no longer has its seal and that you were created." Shadow Snivy stood up, jumped off the conveyor belt and walked up to Toxicroak. She stared up at him.  
"Ssso... You're the new pawn of the Ssshadow Gem," she said.  
"Pawn? I am no pawn. I am a Lord. I'm the one you'll obey from now on," replied Toxicroak.  
"No... You are missstaken," claimed Shadow Snivy, "The reassson you were made thisss way wasss to break the Ssshadow Gem'sss ssseal. The Ssshadow Gem...chossse you to carry out a tasssk... And you were sssuccesssful."  
"What? That cannot be true! I only wanted to carry on with my master's plan!" said Toxicroak.  
"I guessss your mind wasssn't completely filled with what your real missssion wasss," hissed Shadow Snivy, "How...unfortunate. What a ssshame, too. You did well in doing thisss."  
"Quiet!" snapped Toxicroak, "You serve me! That is how I planned it! I created you!"  
"Ignorance won't help you," said Shadow Snivy.  
"I will not be controlled by some jewel! You and every other Shadow Pokémon made will listen only to MY orders!" shouted Toxicroak.  
"Foolisssh one, trying to take control of the Dark Force... You mussst be punissshed!" said Shadow Snivy. Suddenly, there were slight tremours shaking the room. The capsule which contained the Shadow Gem shattered, the glass falling to the floor. The Shadow Gem floated down and hovered above Shadow Snivy. The dark jewel then fired a bolt of purple energy at Toxicroak. He was left groaning in pain as he was being zapped. After a few seconds, the energy stopped and Toxicroak fell unconscious to the ground. "We...are our own massster," declared Shadow Snivy.

Shadow Snivy had now finally took notice of Treecko and Snivy. She approached them both slowly. Snivy nervously began to shiver next to Treecko.  
"Ssso... It wasss you who helped me to be born," said Shadow Snivy, "Yesss... Not bad. I got your beauty. Your attacksss...are alssso my attacksss. Your DNA...isss my body. Your fear...isss my power. I am you. I am your dark ssside."  
"Are you trying to scare me? Because it isn't working! I'm not afriad of you one bit!" said Treecko.  
"You may have Snivy's attacks and her DNA inside your body, but you're still not a real Pokémon! You're just a fake! A copy!"  
"That may be true, but I'm ssstill much more powerful than any of you two," replied Shadow Snivy.  
"Now... The time isss almossst here. We ssshall rule the whole world, sssomething we failed to do one hundred yearsss ago."  
"We won't let you!" snapped Treecko, "Me and Snivy will defeat both you and the Shadow Gem! No matter what it takes!" Snivy was silent and did not respond at all.  
"Heh heh heh. Do you really believe you can do that?" questioned Shadow Snivy, "It's impossssible. To run away in fear isss cowardly. To ssstand up and fight isss wreaklessss. Sssuch is the nature...of a foolish Light dweller." She then began to stare creepily into Treecko's eyes. She began to approach him. Without warning, she grabbed hold on his right wrist and held up his hand. "Heh heh heh. I'm going to enjoy tearing away at sssomeone asss pathetic asss you," she hissed, before holding up Treecko's hand closer to her face. She unleashed her long, thin, forked tongue and gently licked the back of the hand. Treecko, freaked out by the action, yanked his arm away from her. With her grip on the hand gone, she returned her tongue into her mouth and grinned, showing fangs. "Yesss... I bet your blood will tassste good. It certainly sssmellsss like it... Heh heh heh!"  
"Wh-whoa! Don't talk like that! That has legitimately freaked me out!" said Treecko."  
"Anyway, whether you choose to fight or run, you will not win. I will terminate you both and everyone in thisss room ssshall be used to make our new army. Yesss!" Tepig, Wilfred Sniv, Roserade and Squirtle all ran up to Treecko, Snivy and Shadow Snivy.  
"Hey, you! I won't let you do any of this!" said Tepig.  
"Ah, ssso you think you can act asss backup? I think not," said Shadow Snivy, "Treecko... Sssnivy... If you really want to try, then I accept your challenge. Meet me on the roof of the Lab. But none of your foolisssh friendsss are welcome to join the fight. Only the two of you may fight me. I'll be waiting! Heh heh heh!" She stuck out her snake-tongue to hiss, before disappearing into thin air along with the Shadow Gem.


	32. For the Future

Chapter 32 - For the Future

"Treecko, what are we going to do now?" asked Snivy, "We've only just been reunited, and now we're all in a fix." Treecko stayed silent as he closed his eyes.  
"There's only one answer I would expect from Treecko," said Tepig.  
"We have no choice..." said Treecko quietly, "...We have to fight."  
"But...Shadow Snivy and the Shadow Gem are just too strong," replied Snivy with worry, "They knocked out Toxicroak like it was nothing! How can we possibly hope to stand a chance?" Treecko opened his eyes and put on a determined and serious face.  
"We won't give up just like that just because of a powerful opponent!" he announced, "I knew about the risks of saving you, but I've already accepted that, and now I want to fight the Shadow Gem!"  
"But...how can we possibly win?" asked Snivy.  
"This adventure has taught me some very valuable lessons: this world doesn't deserve to fall into evil hands. For much of my life I've been shut off from what is truly important; the world outside Timber Forest. All I've been doing is fighting off Pokémon that attack others, all in grief of my parents' abduction. But no, that's not what my dad would have wanted. He would have wanted me to adventure into the great beyond. I've always wanted to see the world outside my home, and today... I've done just that. I get the feeling it is YOU, Snivy, who opened my heart to it all," explained Treecko.  
"Oh... Mum...Dad... They're gone.." said a sad Snivy.  
"Yes, I too am heartbroken about their cruel fate, but we can mourn over them later," replied Treecko, "Right now, there are more important matters, like preventing the Shadow Gem from ruling all that we love and cherish. But... I can't do this alone. That's why... I need you, Snivy. I need you to find the courage you've desired for so long and fight by my side. The battle up ahead will determine the future of our world. No... ALL worlds!"  
"I...I...don't think I can do it," said Snivy nervously.  
"You must!" exclaimed Treecko, "I need you to do this with me!"  
"Treecko's right, Snivy," said Tepig, "Treecko learnt the hard way that teamwork can be a big help."  
"Oh, Tepig... I would have thanked you for coming all this way to save me, too," said Snivy.  
"Hey, what are friends for?" replied Tepig with a smile.  
"Snivy, I wish to tell you something," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Wilfred Sniv? Y-you won't...?" said Snivy before being interrupted mid-speech by Wilfred Sniv:  
"Of course not, dear. I want to apologise for everything I have done to you. I was foolish. Treecko wasn't the only one to change during this whole experience, you know. I have, too, all for the better."  
"OK, I guess I can believe you this time," said Snivy.  
"Snivy, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I've been hoping that you'll be all right during my travels with Treecko and Tepig," said Squirtle, "And even I've changed. I'm no longer just a cheap comic relief."  
"That's nice to know," said Snivy.  
"Mistress Roserade told me everything about the real Toxicroak just before Treecko and his friends arrived here," said Skuntank as she and Roserade walked up to Treecko and the others. "You and Treecko's lives have certainly been cruel. Not just yours, but also the entire Poison Battalion. We've all been deceived, and now we're paying the price."  
"I'm still finding it very hard to comprehend the fact that Lord...no, Toxicroak, was using us and feeding us manipulative lies the whole time," said Drapion.  
"We all feel the same way, Dad. Don't we, little brother?" asked the older Skorupi, who was standing next to Drapion, along with his younger brother.  
"That's right, big brother," replied the younger Skorupi.  
"Yo, Treecko! We're sorry for everything we did," said the older Skorupi, "Toxicroak's the real enemy, not you. So I guess we're on your side now. We'll even forgive what you did to my brother's eye."  
"Yeah, sure. It'll heal soon," said the younger Skorupi.  
"Wow, I'm amazed. So many Pokémon have changed their ways since the start of all this," said Tepig. She then looked over at Toxicroak's motionless body. "If only the same could be said for Toxicroak."  
"If what Shadow Snivy said was true, then Toxicroak may never be normal again," said Roserade, "He was transformed into a unknowing pawn by the Shadow Gem six years ago, so the change may very well be permanent. That means that...the Shadow Gem is the real villain in all this, as well as the bigger threat." Then, Muk slithered towards the group.  
"Hurrrrr!" Muk knew Lorrrd Toxicroak was bad Pokémon. It make Muk mad!" he said, "Treecko and Snivy! Beat Shadow Snivy and Shadow Gem! Then Muk can happily go home to cutie Minccino!"  
"Huh?" wondered Snivy.  
"It's a long story," said Treecko, "But, um...yeah, we'll do that for you."  
"Oh, sweet Arceus, save me," said a scared Minccino, who was still standing near the entrance door along with the Pokémon she brought with her. She then decided to approach the group. She went up to them as the others followed her.  
"Oh, we never really introduced ourselves, did we?" realised Snivy.  
"We're some of the Pokémon Treecko, Tepig and Squirtle met along the way," said Minccino, "The three of them have helped us out along the way, so we decided to aid them in return."  
"I see. Well, you all seem like a nice bunch," said Snivy.  
"Heh, well, not always," said Minccino, "I stole Tepig's ribbon the first time."  
"Really? Haha! How did she react?" wondered Snivy.  
"She freaked out, to say the least," said Treecko.  
"Heh, I've always wondered what she'd be like if her ribbon was ever removed," chuckled Snivy. Tepig just gave off a cold and annoyed look.  
"Minccino! Muk missed you!" cheered Muk as he hugged Minccino. Minccino didn't even try to resist. Instead she just took it all.  
"OK, I think we've chatted long enough," said Treecko, "We need to get to the roof. We have to get up there...for everyone. If we don't do something then the peace we know won't exist anymore. It will be a most horrible place. I believe...that we can stop all this. I believe...in the future of the world. I believe...in myself. But most of all..." He gently placed his hand onto Snivy's shoulder. "...I believe in you. I've heard you've always wanted to be strong, so now's your chance. Join me, we WILL win! Be strong!" Snivy looked deep into Treecko's eyes.  
"Do it, Snivy! The chance for you to find your inner confidence is in reach!" said Tepig.  
"If...if I'll be fighting alongside Treecko then I think I'll give it a try," said Snivy, "Because... I believe in us."  
"I believe, too," said Tepig.  
"Yeah, same here," said Squirtle.  
"I also believe you can do it," said Wilfred Sniv, "This challenge is just for you and Treecko, so you're the only hope we have."  
"Toxicroak has brought a great danger to the world, and now it must be stopped," said Roserade, "On behalf of the whole Poison Battalion, we hope that you'll make it out alive and safe."  
"Everything that has happened... We've been helping with it," said Scolipede, "So, does that mean we'll never get our better world?"  
"There was no need for a better world. The world is already the best it can be. You just need to look around," said Roserade, "But there won't be a world if the Shadow Gem wins the upcoming battle."  
"The Treecko and Snivy are our only hope now... Then I guess that means that...I believe in them, too," said Scolipede.  
"Yes, we believe, too," said the Skorupi Brothers in unison. Then, all of the Poison Battalion members began cheering and shouted words of encouragement. They all fell silent again after a few moments.  
"See? Even our former enemies are rooting for us," said Treecko.  
"Wow... Thanks, you lot. You're not as scary as you first appeared to be," said Snivy, "And Treecko, I've only just remembered something... I want to tell you something. Something I wanted to say just before I was taken."  
"You know what? I also have something to say to you," said Treecko, "But now's not really the best time. When, not if, but WHEN we win, then we can say whatever we need to. "Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" He took out the violet from between his tail and held it in front of Snivy. "Here you go."  
"Oh? Is that the same flower I dropped earlier?" wondered Snivy.  
"Yep, it is," replied Treecko, "A pretty little flower, from me to you."  
"Oh... Thank you," said Snivy as she smiled and took the violet, "That's really sweet of you."  
"Yeah, I know," said Treecko, "So, Snivy... Are you ready?" Snivy stood still and silent for a moment, before putting on a brave and daring face.  
"Yes, I'm ready!" she said.  
"Good. Now let's get going," said Treecko.  
"Be careful up there, you two," said Marill.  
"You youngsters are such an inspiration," said Grumpig.  
"You show that Shadow Snivy who's boss!" said Pikachu.  
"Just try to come back safely," said Roserade, "We shall all leave you to it." She then walked up to the Poison Battalion. "Poison Battalion members! We shall all leave the Lab through the entrance doors in a single-file line! Let's leave this all to these brave young ones!" The crowd all obeyed and formed a line, before marching out of the room. "We'll all be waiting on the opposite side of the gorge," she said to the group. "Good luck up there. Skuntank, Muk, let's go." She and Skuntank then joined the line.  
"OK, Mistress Roserrrade," said Muk as he released Minccino, "Muk see you later, cutie Mincinno!" With one last turn of her back, Roserade prayed silently in her head for the safety and success of Treecko and Snivy. She quickly rejoined the line of Poison-types and exited the room with them.

Once everyone had left the room, Treecko, Snivy, Wilfred Sniv, Tepig, Squirtle, Minccino, Pikachu, Marill, Grumpig, Oshaowtt and of course the still-knocked-out Toxicroak were all that remained.  
"Well, no turning back now," said Treecko.  
"Wait, we're coming with you!" said Tepig, "Even though this fight is only meant for you and Snivy, that doesn't mean we can't cheer you on from the side."  
"OK then, you lot come. Just don't get in the way," said Treecko.  
"Oh, allow me to guide you to the roof." said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Well then, be our guide, Poshy," said Treecko. Wilfred Sniv led everybody to the back of the room, where yet another door was. They went through the door, up even more stairs and to another door. They made their way through the door to find themselves on a balcony outside the Lab. They could see the Poison Battalion all watching them from below. Roserade waved up at them from down below.  
"Wow, this is so high up," said Marill as he stared over the scenery, "I've never been at a height like this until today."  
"Yeah, that's nice," said Treecko. He discovered a small flight of stairs leading up to the roof at the side of the door. "Up there!" he said, "Let's go, Snivy!"  
"I guess we should all stay here then," said Tepig.  
"Yes, you'll be totally out of the way here," said Treecko.  
"Wait. But...won't you lot be able to see what's going on from down here?" wondered Snivy.  
"Oh, don't worry about that," replied Tepig, "We'll at least be able to hear everything."  
"Well, if you say so," said Snivy, "OK, Treecko, let's go." Both her and Treecko went up the short steps together, the tension and nervousness building up inside them.


	33. The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 33 - The Final Battle Part 1

When Treecko and Snivy reached the top of the steps they found themselves standing on a circular, arena-like platform at the top of the Lab with metal railing around the outside. The dark clouds blocked the sky directly above. Standing in the very center of the platform was Shadow Snivy, who had been waiting patiently. The Shadow Gem was nowhere to be seen, however.  
"ssso... Looksss like you didn't retreat after all," said Shadow Snivy, "Yesss, it ssshowsss you are both ssso determined to ssstop usss."  
"No, we didn't retreat," replied Treecko, "Why would we if the world is in peril and you're the one responsible?"  
"Becaussse we make mossst living beingsss tremble in fear with our very presence," said Shadow Snivy, "But you... You're choosssing to ssstand up to usss. Ssso be it. You decided to battle, ssso we ssshall battle. But it really would have been bessst if you two turned back. You have no chance againssst me."  
"You're wrong!" snapped Treecko, "When the two of us are together, then we'll defeat any foe! We believe in a good future, and we will do whatever it takes to make sure the likes of you don't ruin it!"  
"Y-yes. We won't give in until our last breath," said Snivy nervously.  
"Heh heh heh... How amusssing. The Sssnivy appearsss to be frightened by me. Ssshe doesn't have the courage you yourself think you possssessss," hissed Shadow Snivy to Treecko.  
"No...I'm not afraid. I-I shall not be!" said Snivy.  
"Heh heh heh, fine then, we ssshall have our sssilly battle," said Shadow Snivy, "I've warned you enough now, but I guesss you won't change your mind and flee. But remember: when you lossse, the Ssshadow Gem will sssteal the DNA of you and all your friendsss and create Ssshadow Pokémon from it. Then, we'll cassst the world until eternal darknessss, sssomething we failed to do lassst time."  
"Can it, hag! We won't lose to someone with a dumb speech impediment!" shouted Treecko. In anger, he launched at Shadow Snivy with Quick Attack. Shadow Snivy simply disappeared into thin air just before impact. Treecko skidded to a stop in surprise. "Grrr, where did she go?" questioned Treecko. Suddenly, Shadow Snivy reappeared behind Treecko and surprise-Tackled him, knocking him back slightly.  
"Hey, I didn't even sssay 'Go' yet," she said, "Now...you may Go!"

Snivy readied a Leaf Tornado and moved towards Shadow Snivy, who then simply countered by using a Leaf Tornado of her own. The two were left colliding with each other, shooting leaf shards all around. Both of them eventually cancelled their attacks. Shadow Snivy began of lash out at Snivy with her claw like fingers as she just kept walking backwards to avoid it. Treecko used Quick Attack to launch himself into Shadow Snivy, who ended up taking the hit. Snivy then cast her vines at Shadow Snivy, but she was quick to jump up out of the way and fire her own vines at Snivy, wrapping her in them. She then began to twirl her around her head like a lasso, before slamming her down hard on the floor. Treecko charged an Energy Ball and shot it into Shadow Snivy's back, dealing some damage. He then ran up to Shadow Snivy and used Pound at her feet to knock her to the floor. Snivy, who had just recovered from the previous attack, wrapped her vines around Shadow Snivy's legs. She quickly pulled the vines back towards her, bring Shadow Snivy close to her, then hitting her with a point-blank Tackle, knocking her back. She returned her vines as Treecko fired another Energy Ball. Shadow Snivy quickly recovered and dodged the attack. She then began to surround herself with black-coloured leaves as she began charging up a powerful Leaf Storm attack. Once the attack was fully charged she fired it in a wide sweep at Treecko. The attack was a direct hit, leaving Treecko unable to move as the leaves began slashing at him. Snivy, without even thinking, shot her vines at Treecko, wrapped them around him and pulled him out of the barrage. The attack then finished, leaving Shadow Snivy stunned and unable to perform another attack briefly due to recoil.  
"Quick, while she's helpless!" called out Snivy to Treecko. Making the most of the opportunity, Treecko and Snivy charged at Shadow Snivy side-by-side with a Quick Attack and Tackle combo. They both struck her at the same time, causing her to skid back slightly. She quickly retaliated by Tackling hard into Snivy, knocking her back. "Wait, I've thought of a plan," said Snivy as she went over to Treecko and whispered something to him.  
"I like the sound of that. Let's do it," said Treecko. Snivy released her vines and Treecko tightly grabbed hold of them in his hands. He then charged at Shadow Snivy with Quick Attack while still holding onto the vines. Shadow Snivy leaped into the air to avoid him. Treecko then stopped and stood on the opposite side of the arena. Shadow Snivy landed back down with the vines on each side of her. Without wasting a single second, Snivy took her feet off the ground and launched herself at Shadow Snivy at high speed by quickly retracting her vines with Treecko still holding tightly onto them. Treecko leaped into the air once Snivy rammed into Shadow Snivy, causing her to be sent flying skyward. Treecko released the vines and landed a Pound attack on Shadow Snivy from above. She plummeted back to earth, smashing painfully into the ground. As Treecko landed, he watched Shadow Snivy. She was lying on her belly, presumably KO'd.  
"We did it, Treecko!" cheered Snivy.  
"Yeah... I guess we did," said Treecko, "You really are smart, Snivy."  
"Hehe, thanks," said a flattered Snivy.  
"Well, so much for that! Shadow Snivy was making such a huge deal out of beating us, making other Shadow Pokémon, drinking our blood and whatout. I mean, that fight was so quick!"  
"But wait... Aren't we fogetting about something? Oh! That's right! The Shadow Gem!" realised Snivy.

Suddenly, the Shadow Gem materialised above Shadow Snivy and began glowing. Treecko and Snivy watched as Shadow Snivy began receiving an energy flow from the Shadow Gem. She began floating off the ground as her own body began to glow. After a few seconds, Shadow Snivy sprung back to full health as her eyes opened wide and her face showed a sinister smile. She was now covered in a purple aura.  
"Sssee? I told you that you have no chance!" she hissed, "And now, with the Ssshadow Gem here, the REAL battle ssshall begin! You sssee, usss Ssshadow Pokémon can become twice asss powerful when the Ssshadow Gem givesss usss sssome of itsss energy. BEHOLD!" She stuck her arms out beside her and the Shadow Gem began glowing brightly. The dark clouds that covered the skies above the Lab began to grow rapidly in size and swirl around like a vortex. The clouds were beginning to slowly cover the entire island in darkness. Many of the Pokémon around the island began staring up in curiosity and dread as the darkness swallowed the sky like a dark veil.  
"Seriously? You don't quit easily at all," said Treecko.  
"What now, Treecko?" wondered Snivy.  
"Isn't it obvious? We fight to the finish!" replied a determined Treecko, "But this time, I think we should focus our efforts on the Shadow Gem!"  
"Heh heh heh! Jussst try it, then!" dared Shadow Snivy as her yellow eyes began glowing dimly, "You two are the only thing ssstanding in my way! I know you ssstill won't leave, ssso let'sss sssee how you fare againssst the sssuper-charged me! Come! Try to ssstop me!  
Try in the ssshort time your pitiful world hasss left!"


	34. The Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 34 - The Final Battle Part 2

"Come on, Snivy! Let's finish this once and for all and return home safely!" said Treecko with utter determination. He began the next phase of the battle by shooting Bullet Seed at the Shadow Gem, which was suspended ten feet off the ground. Shadow Snivy quickly levitated up in front of the Shadow Gem to block the attack, taking the hit for it. Snivy attempted a Vine Whip, but Shadow Snivy grabbed hold of the vines and flew skyward, taking Snivy with her before throwing her down to the ground. Treecko raced below her and safely caught her before she hit the ground. With Snivy safe from the attempted attack, he put her back down on the floor, then fired another Bullet Seed at the Shadow Gem, but Shadow Snivy quickly teleported in front of it to block the attack once more. She followed up by darting at Treecko and began to slash at him with her claws. With Shadow Snivy's attention drawn away, Snivy decided to wrap her vines around the Shadow Gem to launch herself up at it and strike it with a Tackle attack. The Shadow Gem made a faint pinging sound upon impact. Treecko, who was still taking the blows from Shadow Snivy's claws, quickly swiped his tail at her to make her stop the onslaught. With the attack over, Shadow Snivy then began to lick one of her fingers, which was covered very slightly in blood, as she grinned. With Treecko now free, he rushed to the Shadow Gem with Quick Attack, landing another minor hit. Despite this, a very small crack appeared on the surface of the jewel. Shadow Snivy appeared to have flinched for a split second the moment the crack appeared, almost as if she took the pain for the Shadow Gem.  
"Ack! You... Don't do that!" she insisted. She teleported to the top of the Shadow Gem and stood on top of it. She then summoned four large, dark, sharp leaves that began circling around her. She pointed a finger at Treecko to launch the leaves one-by-one at him with great speed. Treecko was very close to not being fast enough to dodge them, but his all-watching eyes spotted the movement in the leaves, allowing him to run out of the way of each leaf that was cast at him. Once all four leaves were used up, Shadow Snivy summoned four more, only this time she aimed them at Snivy. Snivy deflected the leaves away from her with Vine Whip, the forth and final leaf flying into the Shadow Gem, ever so slightly increasing the size of the crack. Shadow Snivy then jumped down from the Shadow Gem and landed back down onto the ground. She then began to spin upside-down to perform a Leaf Tornado, only now, with the added power from the Shadow Gem, it was bigger than ever and was sucking Treecko and Snivy towards it. Snivy quickly grabbed hold of the railing around the arena with a vine to hang on for dear life while using the second vine to hold onto Treecko's feet. They were left suspended in midair as the Leaf Tornado's suction grew stronger by the second. Treecko stared out into the center of the tornado to see Shadow Snivy spinning wildly, controlling it. He charged and aimed an Energy Ball directly into the center, hitting Shadow Snivy and causing the tornado to subside. Treecko had then thought up an idea.  
"Snivy!" Knock this back to the Shadow Gem!" he shouted as he began charging an Energy Ball. Snivy, who knew exactly what Treecko was planning, ran to the side of the arena and prepared herself as Treecko fired the Energy Ball towards her. She whipped it with a vine to sent it flying towards the Shadow Gem. The impact of the attack made the crack bigger.  
"Gaaah! I sssaid not to do that!" hissed Shadow Snivy as she flinched in pain again.  
"Let's both just launch our attacks on it like crazy!" said Snivy to Treecko.  
"No! I won't let you caussse anymore damage!" shouted Shadow Snivy. She teleported behind the Shadow Gem and held onto it. "If thisss crack on the Ssshadow Gem getsss too big, then it'll lossse much of itsss power and become weak along with me! I mussst protect the Ssshadow Gem!" She floated down and began levitating inches above the ground while holding onto the Shadow Gem. "I'll ussse the Ssshadow Gem itssself asss a weapon!"

The Shadow Gem began drawing in energy from its surroundings in preparation for an unknown attack. Treecko and Snivy stood in anticipation as they watched carefully. When enough energy was absorbed, Shadow Snivy pointed the Shadow Gem to the side of Snivy and began firing a thin, purple laser beam from the gem. She swayed the beam back and forth as Treecko and Snivy kept jumping over it as it passed them to avoid it. The laser faded away once the Shadow Gem used up all the charged energy. It wasted no time in charging up for another laser blast. Treecko didn't delay for a single second as he saw this as his chance to ram into the Shadow Gem with Quick Attack. He did just that, knocking Shadow Snivy off it, cancelling the charge and making the crack even bigger. Now the crack covered half the surface of the Shadow Gem. Shadow Snivy, while still lying down on the ground after being knocked off, wrapped a vine around Treecko's foot as he repeatedly Pounded away at the Shadow Gem. Shadow Snivy held him up into the air with him hanging upside-down. She held him up at an angle and readied a Leaf Storm. Snivy quickly attempted to save Treecko by pulling him out of Shadow Snivy's grasp with her vines, but Shadow Snivy predicted this and grabbed hold of her as well and held her up next to Treecko. Snivy, in a last-ditch attempt, charged up her own Leaf Storm. The two Snivys released their Leaf Storms at the same time, causing them to collide with one another. The leaves ripped one another apart at the point of collision, leaving them to fall to the ground like confetti. The two evenly matched attacks were struggling to best the other, but not one of them seemed like they would give up. While all of this was happening, Treecko decided to fire a Bullet Seed into Snivy's own Leaf Storm. The bullet barrage travelled down the Leaf Storm and reached the center, where the two attacks were colliding. The result of this was the two attacks cancelling out in a small explosion. This resulted in Shadow Snivy losing her grip on Treecko and Snivy, making them fall back to the ground. Shadow Snivy decided to return to the Shadow Gem. She flew up to it, held on and took it up into the air. She then stood on top of it as it remained floating in the air.

The Shadow Gem began channelling energy through Shadow Snivy's body, before releasing a blast through her and up into the air like a firework. It exploded in the air and began raining down as a barrage of energy balls onto on the arena. They were landing aimlessly everywhere like raindrops, leaving Treecko and Snivy frantically jumping and running about in an attempt to avoid them all. They did their best, but were finally hit by one each, followed by several more. This left them both down to about half their HP as the attack finally ended.  
"Ugh... I'm getting weak..." groaned Treecko.  
"Treecko! Just like you said: don't give up!" said Snivy, "I have another idea!" She ran up to Treecko to whisper him something.  
"Ready when you are," he said. He grabbed hold of Snivy's vines again, but this time Snivy shot them up into the air along with Treecko. After reaching high above the Shadow Gem, Treecko let go and began falling, aiming for the Shadow Gem. Shadow Snivy tried to throw him off course with her vines, but Treecko daringly moved out of the way of them. He began to spin wildly, before giving the Shadow Gem a powerful Pound attack as he reached it. The crack on it grew even bigger, leaving Shadow Snivy in more pain.  
"NO!" Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she held onto her head, "I've had enough of you two! It will not end thisss way!" She flew down close to the ground with the Shadow Gem. While standing on it she raised her arms into the air. "Ssshadow Gem! I need more power! More! More! MORE! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR POWER FOR THISSS LASSST SSSTAND AGAINSSST THE FOOLISSSH ONESSS WHO SSSTOOD UP TO THE MIGHT OF THE DARK FORCE!" The Shadow Gem began channelling energy into Shadow Snivy, only this time it was filling her with it instead of flowing it through her body. The aura surrounding her became thicker, engulfing her even more. Her demented eyes filled with an overwhelming lust to inflict pain as she held her arms out in front of her and began firing black thunder-like energy from them both. She bared fangs as she tried to strike Treecko down with the attack. Treecko began to ran away from the attack as Shadow Snivy chased him down with it. Without warning, she then shot a vine out at Treecko and tripped him over. He was now smothered by the dark thunder as Shadow Snivy rose him up off the ground.  
"Treecko!" yelled Snivy. With Treecko trapped and one wave, Shadow Snivy drove her attention to Snivy and aimed the second dark thunder beam at her. Snivy dodged it as best she could, leaping out of the way of it. She then began to run all the way around the arena as the dark thunder homed in on her, never losing track of her. Eventually, Snivy was caught in the attack. Shadow Snivy brought her up to the side of Treecko. They were both groaning in pain as the dark thunder ran through their bodies.  
"Heh heh heh! Your sssuffering isss my pleasssure!" hissed Shadow Snivy, "You don't have long left! Your livesss are asss good asss gone! Your DNA will make fine Ssshadow Pokémon!" After a few more seconds, Shadow Snivy halted the attack, causing Treecko and Snivy to fall to the ground. They remained weak on the floor. "Heh heh heh! I told you it would end like thisss!" hissed Shadow Snivy, "The Dark Force hasss won! Thisss world isss now oursss! You both battled well, yesss... But we prevailed thisss time! You're both too weak to continue, ssso now I ssshall finish you off!" She began passing on all her stored power back into the Shadow Gem, building up a ball of dark energy into the front of it. The ball got bigger and bigger as Treecko desperately looked up at it.  
"Ugh... S-Snivy... I'm...I'm sorry," he muttered as his head dropped down again.  
"D-don't worry, Treecko... We...we tried..." replied Snivy. Treecko then stuck out his arm towards Snivy and gently placed his hand on her own. The two then tightly shut their eyes and prepared for the finishing blow to them. The energy ball that the Shadow Gem charged up was now fully charged and was slightly bigger than the jewel itself.  
"Thisss isss it, now!" shouted Shadow Snivy, "TIME TO DIE!" The Shadow Gem fired a devastating dark blast at the helpless Treecko and Snivy. All hope seemed lost.  
But then...

Treecko and Snivy opened their eyes after they heard the sound of the blast being fired at them to find themselves still alive. The blast was stuck suspended above them on its way to them. They looked over to see Tepig, Squirtle, Minncino, Marill, Oshawott, Grumpig and Pikachu launching their attacks at the blast to keep it trapped in place.  
"Hey! That'sss cheating! I wasss ssso clossse!" hissed Shadow Snivy in anger.  
"W-we just jumped in without thinking!" shouted Tepig.  
"Oh... You guys..." grunted Treecko.  
"We won't give up on you! Not after all you've done for us all!" said Minccino.  
"Th...Thank you, guys..." said Snivy. Just then, Treecko's and Snivy's bodies began to glow a light green. This glowing somehow gave them the power to stand back up again.  
"Huh? This glow... Is it what I think it is?" wondered Treecko.  
"Yes! It's our Overgrow!" replied Snivy.  
"I thought so, and what great timing. I feel a sudden burst of power!" said Treecko. The glowing faded as Treecko realised he was still holing onto Snivy's hand. He let go in a hurry. "Uh, come on, Snivy! Let's help out everyone!" They both stood beside them and fired Bullet Seed and Leaf Storm together at the blast.  
"Do you foolsss really think you can sssend thisss dark blassst back at usss?" questioned Shadow Snivy, "I-it won't be enough!"  
"We think differently, Shadow Snivy!" shouted Snivy, "This world is not yours! It is ours! Treecko came all this way to save me and defeat you! He never gave up, so neither will I!"  
"Yes! That goes for all of us!" added Tepig.  
"Humph. Idiotsss, all of you!" said Shadow Snivy, "Only Acreusss hasss the power to beat usss! Not sssome nobodiesss like yourssselvesss!" The blast was still inching slowly towards the entire group, despite the fact that the group was made up of nine Pokémon focusing their attacks on it. Then, Wilfred Sniv appeared.  
"Ah, Wilfred. You're just in time. Help us out here!" said Snivy.  
"What? Me? But I..."  
"No buts! Just help us! We need more power!" shouted Snivy.  
"Um... OK, I'll try," said Wilfred Sniv with little confidence. He stood next to Treecko, dropped his walking stick and fired his own Leaf Storm at the dark blast. His top hat flew off as the struggle between the two sides continued. It was the Shadow Gem versus a Bullet Seed, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Psybeam, Water Gun, Swift, two Bubblebeams and two Leaf Storms. The dark blast moved backed and forth as both sides forced the peak of their power into their attacks. The blast began to draw in on the Shadow Gem. It got closer and closer until it stopped just before it could make contact with the Shadow Gem. Shadow Snivy began to show a panicked face.  
"Come on everyone! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" yelled Tepig. With one last ounce of power, everyone managed to force the dark blast to collide with the Shadow Gem. At the exact moment of impact there was a bright light. Everyone halted their attacks and shielded their eyes has the blast caused an explosion. Shadow Snivy was thrown to the ground. As the smoke from the explosion cleared, everyone saw Shadow Snivy lying on the ground with thin, vein-like, lilac-glowing cracks stretching across her body and up to her head. The Shadow Gem also fell to the floor. The crack covered the whole height of it as only a dim glow came from its center. The spiralling clouds in the skies slowed to a stop.

Everyone was left exhausted after the struggle. They all stood still, staring at Shadow Snivy.  
"You're too overconfident for your own good, Shadow Snivy!" taunted Treecko.  
"N-no... Thisss can't be..." grunted Shadow Snivy. She stumbled back up on her feet. The aura around her was now gone and her eyes were no longer glowing. "The Ssshadow Gem isss too badly damaged. How... How did you mere sssoulsss do it? Y-you don't even have a fraction of Acreusss'sss power. Not even a FRACTION! Ah, of courssse... It'sss becaussse the full power of the Dark Force wasss absssent. I hate to admit thisss, but...you win. It'sss too risssky to be here any longer. I can't risssk letting the Ssshadow Gem ssshatter. Me and the Ssshadow Gem are retreating...for now." She slowly hovered to the Shadow Gem and grabbed hold of it. "Thisss world isss divided into two partsss: Light and Dark. Everyone and everything hasss a dark ssside. That isss how I wasss born. It isss like looking into a mirror. One ssside will sssee the other. We are both part of the world, yet we never sssee eye-to-eye. You lot are of the Light Force. I am of the Dark Force. The two forcesss are alwaysss at war with one another. We of the Dark Force are alwaysss hoping to take control of the world of the Light Force. Thisss isss what we tried to do a century ago. We failed, and that accusssed Arceusss locked usss away back into the Realm of Ssshadowsss. Even though we've failed again, it won't change much. The forcesss of Light and Dark will alwaysss be againssst each other. Remember thessse wordsss well." She began floating upward with the Shadow Gem as a dark portal, similar to the one seen in the Ancient Shrine, appeared above them. "I...I feel it. The portal to the Realm of Ssshadowss inssside the Ancient Ssshrine is closing up. We truly have lossst. We are now leaving. The Ssshadow Gem needsss to heal itssself. But...just before we go, I'll leave a sssurprissse for you all." She then produced a small purple ball of mist from her hand, which dropped downward and sank into the roof of the Lab. "Heh heh heh. Sssee you!" These were Shadow Snivy's parting words as she took herself and the Shadow Gem into the portal, which then closed up after they entered it.


	35. Escape!

Chapter 35 - Escape!

There was an unsettling silence. The only sound was the wind lightly blowing across the roof of the Lab.  
"I...I don't get it," said Treecko.  
"Yeah, what's the surprise?" wondered Tepig.  
"Why should that matter? We've won!" said Snivy.  
"Yes... Yes, we did," said Treecko, "Well, Snivy... You did good there."

Meanwhile, the odd purple ball of mist that Shadow Snivy left behind entered a small room inside the Lab. In the room was a square machine of sorts. Etched in the side of it was a message reading "Main Core Reactor. WARNING: HIGHLY VOLATILE. DO NOT TAMPER WITH". The ball sank through the strong metal casing of the machine. Shortly after, the machine became electrocuted with purple electricity and a small explosion erupted from it.  
"I...I feel like I should tell you what I've been meaning to tell you now, Treecko," said Snivy.  
"You think? Well, yeah, it does seem safe now," replied Treecko.  
"Then I'll tell you," said Snivy, "Treecko..." Suddenly, a deafening siren sounded all over the Lab.  
"EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. MAIN CORE REACTOR MALFUNCTION. SELF-DESTRUCTION IMMINENT. ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."  
"Oh great. Not another interruption!" said Treecko.  
"This doesn't sound good, Treecko! You've all got to get out of here!" shouted Snivy.  
"The place is going to blow up!" shouted Tepig, "Everyone, let's get out of here NOW!"  
"But you should know by now that I can't run!" said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Then I'll carry you!" replied Tepig, "Get on my back!" Wilfred Sniv picked up his walking stick and got on Tepig's back.  
"OK, everyone. Let's all ditch this place!" shouted Treecko. Minccino, Pikachu, Squirtle, Oshawott and Marill all ran down the steps leading back to the balcony.  
"You youngsters be careful, now!" said Grumpig as he left the area and ran.  
"Let's go, you two!" shouted Tepig as she ran with Wilfred Sniv on her back.  
"Oh, wait a moment!" called out Wilfred Sniv as Tepig ran away. Tepig stopped and began to look nervous.  
"W-what are you delaying us for?!" she panicked. Without a word, Wilfred Sniv got off Tepig's back and picked up his top hat, which they were about to run past. He placed it back on his head and rejoined Tepig.  
"OK, I'm good! Carry on!" he said. Tepig then hastened out of the area as Wilfred Sniv held onto his top hat to insure he didn't lose it again.

Treecko and Snivy ran as fast as they could down the steps and back inside the Lab. The entire inside was glowing red has the siren continued playing. They made their way into the Cloning Machine room. Toxicroak was also still on the floor, the same state he was left in since being attacked by the Shadow Gem. Snivy came to a halt to look at him.  
"Wait... Is he...?" she wondered.  
"There's no time for that now!" shouted Treecko, "Let's go!" Snivy continued running. As they left the room, Toxicroak's right hand twitched.

Treecko and Snivy were now fleeing down the main corridor. The area had now caught fire. Snivy became scared as she saw the whole place become engulfed by flames.  
"T-Treecko... I'm scared..." she whimpered as she ran.  
"Don't worry! We'll be fine as long as we keep running!" replied Treecko. As they left the room, there was an explosion behind them. Shortly after, they made their way through the Main Experiment Room. Books and bookcases were knocked all over the place and were burning away in the fire. Suddenly, Snivy heard a noise coming from above her. Another explosion occurred, causing burning debris to fall down in front of her, leaving her trapped and frozen in fear.  
"Treecko, help!" she called out. Treecko heard her and looked back to notice that she wasn't following her. He saw her behind the burning debris and ran over to her. He bravely leaped over the debris and picked her up in his arms. He then took a few steps back and ran with all his speed towards the debris barrier. He daringly jumped right over, narrowly missing the flames, and continued fleeing.

Treecko kept running while still carrying Snivy. Snivy's eyes had been closed tightly since Treecko started carrying her. She opened her eyes to see Treecko making his way through the entrance foyer. She stared into Treecko's eyes and he did the same to her. They exchanged gazes for several seconds before they both looked ahead of themselves. They noticed that Garbodor was no longer in the foyer, suggesting that he also escaped. They finally got back outside through the automatic doors. Everybody else had made it out safely and were waiting for them on the other side of the gorge. Treecko walked up to the bridge... Or at least what was left of it. The bridge had completely collapsed, leaving behind only one of its supporting ropes, which stretched out across the gorge with wooden stakes on each side holding it.  
"Sorry Treecko, but it couldn't take anymore!" called Tepig. Treecko then put Snivy down. She walked up to the edge of the gorge and looked down. She backed away nervously afterwards.  
"Snivy, the only way across now is to make our way across the rope!" said Treecko, "Get on my back!" Snivy climbed onto Treecko's back and held on tightly.  
"I'm ready, Treecko. B-but please be careful," she said.  
"I will, now hold on tight!" said Treecko. He walked up to the wooden stake, climbed up it and began hanging from the rope. He slowly made his way across the rope while still hanging onto it. Snivy shut her eyes and began to fill her mind with hopes that she and Treecko will make it across safely.

Things were going well until Treecko and Snivy reached halfway across the rope. Suddenly, there was an explosion from the Lab behind them. The building was covered in fire as the explosion shot out a fireball that landed on the rope just behind Treecko. He spotted this and began moving across the rope faster. Soon, the fireball burned through the rope, snapping it and sending Treecko and Snivy swinging into the outside wall of the gorge. They slammed hard into it, causing Treecko to sustain pain and loosen his grip of the rope slightly. He was sliding down the rope slowly as Snivy opened her eyes and looked down at the rocky gorge depths. The fire was making its way up the rope.  
"Treecko! Get us up the rope! Hurry!" she shouted. Treecko's eyes were shut tightly in pain from the impact. "Treecko! Come on!" begged Snivy. She began to shiver as she thought that it was all over for her and Treecko. But then, she had a sudden burst of bravery. "No! I-I must be strong!" she shouted to herself, before shooting her vines up into the air and wrapping them around the other wooden stake. "Treecko! Let go of the rope!" Treecko slowly opened her eyes.  
"W-what? Are you sure I should?!" he questioned.  
"Trust me, Treecko! I'll pull us up!" said Snivy. Treecko took a moment to mark Snivy's words. He let go of the rope, leaving Snivy holding onto him as they remained suspended in the air. Snivy began to retract her vines to pull herself and Treecko slowly up. Snivy was trying her best to support all the weight as she got closer and closer to the top. Her grip on Treecko loosen very slightly, but she didn't give up. Finally, they reached the top of the gorge. Squirtle and Minccino both ran up to the stake and grabbed hold of Snivy's vines. The vines loosened their grip on the stake to allow Squirtle and Minccino to finish pulling them up. At long last, Treecko and Snivy were safely over the gorge and on ground. They were both lying on their backs, catching their breaths. The fire burning away at the rope had now reached the stake at the top of the gorge. Squirtle was quick to notice it and extinguished it quickly with Water Gun. Then, the entire Lab exploded all at once, leaving behind a mushroom shaped cloud towering from where it stood. Debris fell from the sky and into the gorge. Squirtle was unfortunate enough to be standing in the way of one tiny piece of falling debris that landed and hit him in the head, making him topple over onto his shell.


	36. The Desperate Hour

Chapter 36 - The Desperate Hour

The smoke finally cleared to reveal the Lab now in ruins. The dark clouds that had covered the skies for six long years cleared up, revealing the early morning sun. Everybody erupted with cheers of victory. Suddenly, the whole surrounding area bloomed with life right in front of everyone. Grass grew out of the ground along with many flowers. The area transformed into a completely new appearance. Then, the Shaymin turned up to the scene. Among the many flowers were some pink ones. The Shaymin group all walked up to these flowers and began glowing and drastically changing shape. They all transformed into their Sky Forme. Treecko and Snivy got back up to see the Shaymin in their new forme. The leader of them flew up to them.  
"We are forever grateful," he said, "You've removed the curse that plagued this area for so long. It is finally back to the way it once was." Treecko looked over at everything. He saw the newly grown grass and flowers, the Poison Battalion members all looking happy and chatting. And then, for the first time in six years, Treecko gave off a small smile.  
"Oh hey, Treecko! You're smiling!" said Tepig as she walked up to him and Snivy.  
"Oh? Oh, I guess I am," he replied, "It's been so long. I forgot how good it feels. Me seeing everyone like this... It makes me feel...happy. And I'm sure Dad would be proud."  
"Yeah, I'm sure he would have been," agreed Snivy. Then, the rest of the Shaymin group flew up to them.  
"Now we can finally leave the island and explore the world!" cheered one of them.  
"Where will you all be going?" asked Tepig.  
"Who knows," replied the leader Shaymin, "But wherever we may go, we'll never forget all you've done."  
"I was once told that the world is vast and endless. You'll never know what you'll see," said Treecko.  
"You're totally right," replied Shaymin, "OK then, I've still got some small business to take care of at the Nursing Bay before I head out. Everyone, go on without me. I'll catch up." The other Shaymin all flew away and into the distance as the leader flew back in the opposite direction, where Treecko and company first met them.

Treecko then spotted Squirtle, who was still lying on his back with Oshawott standing next to him in concern. He and Snivy walked up to him.  
"Hey Squirtle, you were quite a help back there," he said as he tipped him back up onto his feet. Squirtle then held his head.  
"Ohhh... Where am I? Who am I?" he wondered.  
"W-what? Are you kidding me? He's back to his stupid self?!" snapped Treecko.  
"Oh... I guess a Lab to the head undoes the effect of Blue Gummis," said Oshawott.  
"Well... Um... That's a shame," said Snivy. She then saw Wilfred Sniv and decided to walk up to him and talk with him. "So, you're keeping your word after all?" she asked him.  
"Yes, my dear," replied Wilfred Sniv, "I know you'd rather be with Treecko. So what are you waiting for I know exactly what you're thinking. Go tell him!"  
"...In a minute," replied Snivy.  
"Ugh, whatever," said Treecko while still confronting Squirtle, "The mission's done, so maybe I won't be bothered about him anymore." Roserade then walked up to him.  
"Treecko, you've done well," she said, "Thanks to you and your friends, the horror we've all lived for years is over, and we can all rebuild our lives. I and the Poison Battalion are in your debt."  
"Oh, think nothing of it," replied Treecko, "But in all honesty, I'm glad you're as happy as I am that our home is safe from evil." He then turned around to face the ruins of the Lab. "Of course, this started out as a simple rescue mission. And now it's all over. Now I can go back home and live happily for the first time in a long time. But first, I wish to tell Snivy something... Something important."  
"We all can live in peace," said Roserade, "The Poison Battalion and myself have been through so much. And you know what? I think I should thank you for helping me rebel against Toxicroak. Just hearing the fact that you were fearlessly standing up to all the obstacles on your travels somehow gave me the courage to stand up to him. It's as if...you inspired me to be as brave as you."  
"Yeah, I guess we've all learned from all this," said Treecko, "Well then, I'd better go to Snivy and..." His speech was interrupted as he stared out at the Lab ruins. His smile quickly changed into a look of extreme concern.  
"Treecko, what's the matter?" wondered Roserade. Treecko, whose mind blocked out everything else, ran up to Snivy, who was still chatting with Wilfred Sniv. He had spotted Toxicroak flying on his Mini-Rocket Belt at high speed across the gorge, pointing his claw outwards. To make matters worse, he was charging right towards Snivy!  
"SNIVY! LOOK OUT!" yelled Treecko. Everyone fell to dead silence as they all watched Treecko run up to Snivy and push her out of the way, mere milliseconds before Toxicorak slashed him across his chest with his claw, throwing back a few feet and landing on his side. Snivy remained safe on her side, but watched the events in horror.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out. Toxicroak began hovering just over the gorge with an evil smile on his face.  
"Awww, how tragic," he said, "The hero sacrifices himself to save the one he cares about the most. Sure, I've lost everything, but this is still a happy ending for me, since I was able to regain consciousness and flee the Lab before it was destroyed. You all, however, have a bad ending."  
"Toxicroak! How could you do this?" questioned Roserade, "You've lost! Don't you see that! The Shadow Gem is back in the Realm of Shadows! Give it up already!"  
"Ah, but no worries," continued Toxicroak as he ignored Roserade, "Treecko will soon be with his filthy parents!" He began to laugh insanely. Snivy stared up at him as he laughed. Her sadness quickly became replaced with anger. Without thinking, she charged up a Leaf Storm and fired it into Toxicroak. Toxicroak shielded his face as the sharp leaves ripped through him. Some of the leaves hit the control panel, while some ripped one of the rockets in the Mini-Rocket Belt. Eventually, a leaf ripped a hole in the rocket, causing a malfunction. The Mini-Rocket Belt completely deactivated, leaving Toxicroak to plummet into the gorge and to a one hundred-foot death. Snivy started panting with tiredness after the attack.

After catching her breath, Snivy quickly ran up to Treecko. She rolled him onto his back to see him motionless with his eyes closed and a wound across his chest. There was no blood coming from the wound, but purple spots were glowing inside it, almost as if darkness was growing inside it.  
"Treecko? Treecko! Wake up, Treecko!" begged Snivy. Tepig and Squirtle walked up to them in concern. "Come on, Treecko! Please!" Snivy started rocking Treecko gently. Still, no movement came from him. Snivy began fearing the worst has tears rolled down her face and onto the ground. "T-Treecko... No..." She began cradling Treecko in her arms as she sobbed. Everyone stood silent, watching. Some of the Poison Battalion members themselves began crying a little. Tepig, Squirtle and Minccino joined in.  
"He...he's done so much for us all," sobbed Tepig, "What he did just now... It proves it to me and you... He...cares...for you... And us."  
"N-no. It doesn't have to end like this. You...you saved me... You saved everyone..." mumbled Snivy. "No, Treecko! You can't die now!" Roserade walked up to Snivy and tried to comfort her.  
"Snivy, listen..." she said softly, "There's still hope. We can save him. Toxicroak didn't penetrate the body. Instead, the angle Treecko was at only made Toxicroak slash across him. And it's fortunate that one of the Shaymin haven't left the island. We need that Shaymin's help. We have to hurry and get him. If we hurry, then Treecko can be saved before that Shaymin leaves. But if we don't hurry, then the darkness that Toxicroak past onto him in this wound will...spread through his body and...and kill him."  
"Th-then I'm going," said Snivy, "I'm taking him to wherever that Shaymin has gone.  
"He's gone to the Nursing bay inside Cretaceous Mountain," replied Roserade, "I have an idea. Who here can run fast and for a while?"  
"I-I can," said Tepig as she wiped away her tears.  
"Then run over to the Nursing Bay and find Shaymin. Tell him to come out here and meet us on the opposite side of Gracedia Heights," explained Roserade, "And waste no time in doing so."  
"OK, Roserade, I'll go as fast as I can," said Tepig, before running off.  
"I-I'm taking Treecko to the other side with me," said Snivy as she wore a face of hope and determination. She picked up Treecko and carried him on her back, holding him in place with her vines.  
"Everyone... Let's go." She began walking towards the other side of Gracedia Heights with Treecko weighing her down slightly. Squirtle, Wilfred Sniv and Roserade all followed closely behind her. Everybody else silently followed behind them. "Treecko, you've done so much for me. Now's it's my turn," said Snivy in her head. "I'm being brave like I should be. Please, just hang on..."

After a 15-minute walk, Snivy and everyone else reached the opposite end of Gracidea Heights. Snivy, tired from carrying Treecko, set him down on his back and waited desperately for Tepig to return. Everybody stood a few feet away from Snivy and waited with her. Snivy stayed kneeling over Treecko. The darkness in his wound grew bigger. Silence remained as the wait continued. Eventually, Tepig returned with not just Shaymin, but also Alakazam.  
"I hope we're not too late!" said Tepig as she ran up to Snivy. She began panting as she stood in front of Snivy. Shaymin came over and inspected the wound across Treecko's chest.  
"Yes, I think I can use Aromatherapy to remove the dark energy from Treecko's body," he said.  
"I'd better stand back," said Tepig as she took a few steps backwards.  
"I came here to see if it was true," said Alakazam, "This Shaymin here told me that you and Treecko restored peace to the island. I just had to see it for myself." He then joined the crowd.  
"Alakazam!" called Roserade, "It's me!"  
"Roserade? Ah, it's you. You look like you've mature quite a bit since we were last together," said Alakazam, "I'm glad to see you well."  
"Same here," said Roserade, "But let's talk later. This is far more important."  
"OK, let me try it," said Shaymin. He placed a hand above Treecko's wound, closed his eyes and began to focus. His and Treecko's bodies began glowing. Shaymin kept his hand on Treecko and continued to remain in his focused stat. Things remained tense as Snivy watched. Then, she was left in amazement as the darkness from within the wound slowly began to vanish. Soon, the entire darkness was gone, and Treecko's wound began to close up and heal, leaving only a scar. Once the wound was completely closed off, the glowing fainted and Shaymin took his hand off and stepped back. Snivy stared down at Treecko.  
"Treecko... Please wake up..." she said quietly.


	37. It Is Over

Chapter 37 - It Is Over

The silence remained along with the tension for a few more seconds. Then, at long last, Treecko slowly opened his eyes. Treecko, now conscious, stared up into Snivy's eyes. Snivy's face instantly lit up with relief.  
"Treecko! You're alive!" she cheered.  
"...Of course I am. I'm not one to go down so easily," said Treecko as he sat up. "So, you helped me, did you? I'm...really thankful." Snivy began to cry again. But instead of being tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy.  
"Oh Treecko, I...I thought I lost you," she said.  
"Shhhh... It's OK now. It's all over," said Treecko as he wiped the tears from Snivy's eyes, before placing his hand on her cheek, "Everything's going to be fine now."  
"Treecko... You were so brave back there," said Snivy, "Actually taking a hit like that for me shows it." She then began to look a little sad. "I...just wish I was as brave as you."  
"Ah, but you are, Snivy," replied Treecko, "You had it in you all along. Take our battle with Shadow Snivy, for example. You're a quick thinker, and you WERE brave. You...you did well back there."  
"Y-you really think that?" asked Snivy.  
"Of course I do," replied Treecko, "I've been sealed in my shell for six years. Ever since my parents were taken and killed, I've lost almost all hope. But you... You really did remove my shell for me."  
"You're clearly a troubled soul, Treecko. In fact, we both are," said Snivy.  
"Our parents are gone, but they'll always live on...in our hearts," said Treecko, "Life goes on. Plus, we're all alive and well. We should take life for granted and continue on through it. That's what my dad would say."  
"I understand," said Snivy. Treecko then stood back up straight.  
"Now then... I believe there was something we wanted to tell each other," he said, "Our struggles are over, so now's definitely a good time."  
"Yes, that's right," replied Snivy.  
"Let me start," said Treecko, "So, um... When I first met you, I walked away and tried to erase you from my memory. But the night of that day, I came to a realisation; I shouldn't have done that. It was against what my dad told me. He told me long ago that if I ever became an adventurer like him, then I would probably meet a special person, a soul mate. Someone who will share life with me. I remembered all this that night, so I decided to give you a chance. Of course, I was a tad nervous at first. But hey, I guess we all are. I really did look up to my dad. I took everything he taught me into heart. And now I know. You're the one...I've been meaning to meet. It's exactly what he meant. And, in fact..."  
"I already know what you're about to say, Treecko," interrupted Snivy, "Parent and child really do share something together. Even if one were to no longer be around, what they learn from each other lives on. Even my mother said I would grow up to be a great Pokémon, even if I choose not to evolve. Memories and lessons from our youth can have a big impact on our future lives."  
"Yes, it's just like what my dad said: everything you do is a choice. Good decisions can even change your destiny for the better," said Treecko, "He was totally right, just like I hoped. Snivy, the thing is... I like you. Ever since you were kidnapped, I've been thinking about you, hoping you were OK. I didn't want you to get hurt, or worse..."  
"Now I really do know where this is going," said Snivy, "Treecko, now that I know what you'll say to me, I too want to say it. Treecko... When I met you, I started having feelings for you. I admire your coolness and bravery, even when you were...a bit of a jerk at first. Indeed, I see you as a friend, but really...I want to be much more. I want to be with you." She paused for a few seconds. "Treecko... I... I...  
I love you, Treecko. And I really do mean that."  
Treecko glanced at Snivy. He remained silent for several moments.  
"Actually, I really was going to say the same thing," he said, "Well, I guess I'd better say it then.  
I...I love you too, Snivy. That...I promise you."

Snivy's face filled with happiness. Treecko smiled more than ever. They both held their arms out, stepped up to each other and gave one another an affectionate hug. Everybody stood heartwarmed by the scene.  
"Awwwww," they all emitted in unison.  
"No more now, Snivy... No more living in sadness. No more regrets. It's time to put that all behind us," said Treecko softly. Tepig then walked up to the two of them.  
"Ah, so it really was the four-lettered 'L' word," she said.  
"Yeah, that's right," replied Treecko as he and Snivy released each other.  
"So then, when did you decide that you love her?" wondered Tepig.  
"Hard to say, exactly. I guess my feelings built up over time," said Treecko.  
"Snivy, I feel really happy for you," said Tepig, "And a tad jealous, I'll admit."  
"Haha, don't worry, Tepig. I'm sure you'll find love one day," chuckled Snivy.  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Tepig, "And nice work finally finding it in yourself to tell Treecko."  
"Hey, what happened to Toxicroak, anyway?" wondered Treecko.  
"Um... Let's just say he left," replied Snivy.  
"Good enough for me!" said Treecko.  
"Yeah, but what about the Poison Battalion? What will become of them now?" asked Tepig.  
"Well, since I'm the second-in-command, I guess that means... I'm the new leader," said Roserade.  
"Does that mean we'll all have to call you 'Lord Roserade' from now on?" asked Drapion.  
"No, that won't be necessary," replied Roserade, "Because right here, right now, I am disbanding the Poison Battalion for good. You are all free now! Live in harmony with everyone else!" The entire Poison Battalion cheered.  
"Awesome! We don't have to be unintentionally evil anymore, big brother!" said the younger Skorupi.  
"Indeed, little brother," said the older Skorupi, "No more shall we be ashamed of who we are. We shall try actually making friends instead of being left out of everything."  
"Hey, do you two have anywhere to live?" asked Snivy.  
"Not really," replied the older Skorupi, "We stay here and there."  
"Then why not come and live in Timber Forest?" suggested Snivy, "We'll make sure you're welcome there."  
"Wow... You're really doing this for me and my sons? That's...so kind of you," said Drapion.  
"Of course!" replied Snivy, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, but this is the time of change."  
"Woohoo!" cheered the Skorupi Brothers in unison.  
"Speaking of Timber Forest..." said Treecko, "We should probably head back there soon. I really need to put my feet up after such a long and tiresome journey."  
"Oh yes, of course," said Snivy.  
"We should all go back," added Tepig.  
"Very well then, you lot have fun," said Wilfred Sniv.  
"Oh? You're not coming back with us?" wondered Snivy.  
"Nope. I've decided to live here at Cretaceous Mountain from now on," replied Wilfred Sniv, "It seems like quite a spiffing place.  
"Really? I see. Well, I hope you're happy here," said Snivy.  
"And I'm staying here, too," said a Nidoking from within the crowd, "I believe I have someone who would want to see me." Just then, Nidoqueen came running across the area and towards the crowd.  
"Nidoking! Nidoking, are you there?!" she called out.  
"Ah, Nidoqueen! I'm here!" called Nidoking as he walked up to the front of the crowd and up to Nidoqueen.  
"I'm so happy to see you again," said Nidoqueen.  
"I'm sorry I never left with you," said Nidoking.  
"It's OK now, all is forgiven," said Nidoqueen, "We can live happily together again."  
"Soooo... Seems like everyone's happy now. Are we ready to go home?" asked Treecko.  
"Wait!" called out Oshawott, "I-If Squirtle's going back to Timber Forest with you, then I want to come, too!"  
"Oh? Well, I guess that's OK, then," said Tepig.  
"Thank you!" cheered Oshawott, "Squirtle, I'm coming to live with you! Where do you live?"  
"Ummmmm... I think I live at this pond somewhere," replied an unsure Squirtle.  
"He does. Don't worry about that," said Treecko, "Now, are we all set to go?"  
"Looks like we are," replied Snivy, "But the way back is so far. Will we really have to walk there?"  
"Wait, you won't have to walk all the way back home," said Roserade, "You can use the Crobat to get there really quickly. That is of course if they'll agree with it."  
"Of course we'll do it, Mistress Roserade," said one of the Crobat, "These lot helped us to become free. It's the least we can do."  
"Awesome. Well then, everyone returning to their own home, grab yourself a Crobat," said Treecko. Three Crobat then flew out to the front of the crowd. Treecko, Snivy and Tepig went up to one Crobat, Minccino, Squirtle and Oshawott went to another, and finally, Grumpig, Pikachu and Marill approached the final remaining one. They all climbed up onto the backs of the Crobats.  
"Hold on one second!" called Marill as he ran up to the Crobat Oshawott was on, "Oshawott, are you sure you want to leave Teardrop Lake and move to Timber Forest?"  
"I've already made my mind up," replied Oshawott, "I want a change of location. Please tell everyone else back at Teardrop Lake where I am."  
"OK then, will do," said Marill, "I hope you'll enjoy it there."  
"Well, goodbye, you lot," said Wilfred Sniv, "You can come visit me anytime."  
"Farewell," said Roserade, "And thank you for everything."  
"Ah! I've almost forgotten! I should hurry up and catch up with everyone else! I was so caught up in all this!" said Shaymin, "Bye!" He quickly flew into the air and took off."  
"Now, if there's nothing left for you to do here, then we'll all be on our way," said one of the Crobat.  
"Nope, we're done here," replied Treecko.  
"Very well then," said the Crobat, "Hold on tight."  
"OK, so take us to Timber Forest," said Snivy.  
"Drop me off at the village in Tech Sands," said Grumpig to his Crobat.  
"I'm going to Teardrop Lake," said Marill as he returned to his Crobat.  
"And I'm off to Sunny Fields," said Pikachu.  
"You two take us to Timber Forest," said Tepig to the other two Crobat. The Crobat then began to flap their wings to raise into the air. Everybody down below waved goodbye to them as the Crobat flew off into the distance.  
"Yes, that's right. Take me as far away from that Muk as possible!" ordered Minccino.

After just 15 minutes of flying and dropping off, the two Crobat carrying Treecko, Snivy, Tepig, Squirtle, Oshawott and Minccino landed inside Timber Forest, just outside Treecko's house.  
"Wow, we've spent a whole day walking to the Lab, yet we got back to Timber Forest so quickly," said Tepig.  
"All the better for us, then," said Treecko as he and everyone else got off the back of the two Crobat.  
"So, you can go alone from here, right," asked one of the Crobat to Minccino.  
"Yep, I'll be fine," replied Minccino.  
"Good. So, I guess our work here is done. You lot take care," said the Crobat. He and the other Crobat then lifted off into the air and flew away through an opening in the trees.  
"Ah, so good to be back home," said Treecko.  
"Yeah, especially after these events," added Snivy.  
"Well, time for me to go back to my home near the east exit," said Minccino.  
"Fine. See you later, I guess," said Treecko.  
"And don't forget about Muk!" said Tepig.  
"On second thought, I don't think I want to go back," said the now-nervous Minccino.  
"Not really our concern, though. It's your own problem," said Treecko. Minccino began to whimper slightly as she walked off.  
"So Squirtle, this pond you live at... Where is it? Will you take me there?" asked Oshawott.  
"Be prepared to walk for a few hours while he leads you all over the place looking for it," said Treecko.  
"I still want to live in this forest from now on, so looks like I'll just have to put up with it," said Oshawott, "OK, Squirtle, let's get going." She walked up to Squirtle, who was simply staring off into space. "Um, Squirtle, we're going to the pond where you live."  
"Huh...? Oh, OK. Let's go!" said Squirtle, before walking off in the complete opposite direction of where the pond actually is. Oshawott, unaware of this fact, followed him.  
"Yep, wrong way," said Treecko when the two Water-types were far away from him. "Well, that's their own business. Well then, Snivy. Do you...want to come see Granddad with me?"  
"Of course! I'm sure he's worried about you," replied Snivy.  
"You two go on ahead. I'm going back home," said Tepig, "But first, I'm going to see my parents for  
the first time in quite a few weeks. I'm sure they'll be interested to hear everything that's happened."  
"Well, bye then," said Treecko, "And... Thanks. It was...fun travelling with you."  
"How nice of you, Treecko. It's been fun for me, too," replied Tepig. She then walked away.  
"So, Treecko, shall we go?" asked Snivy.  
"Yeah, let's get up there," replied Treecko. He then began climbing up the tree along with Snivy. He opened the hidden door, walked in with Snivy and closed it behind him.

They entered the room, where Treecko's grandfather was sat waiting on a stool, waiting with his head down. He heard footsteps in the room and looked back up.  
"Treecko?! Is that you?" he wondered.  
"Yes, Granddad, it's me," replied Treecko.  
"Oh, Treecko! You're back!" cheered the old Treecko was he stood back up. "I was starting to think that you wouldn't come back! You've had this old Treecko worried!" He walked slowly up to Treecko and gave him a hug.  
"Heh, shucks, Granddad!" said Treecko as he smiled slightly. The old Treecko then moved back to look into the face of his grandson.  
"You seem really...different," he said, "Are you sure you're my grandson?"  
"Of course!" replied Treecko, "I've become a completely different person!"  
"Heh, you have me to thank for the new him!" said Snivy.  
"Ah, pardon my rudeness. I'm just not used to the new you," said the old Treecko.  
"Still, I really don't blame him for being the way he once was," said Snivy, "I mean... What happened to him that day... It happened to me, too. But no worries. As long as I'm with Treecko, everything will be just fine. Because me and Treecko...are in love now!"  
"And yes... That is true, Granddad," confirmed Treecko slightly nervously.  
"Well, I never. My one and only grandson, the only family member I have left, in love," said the old Treecko.  
"My dad once said I would probably find someone to love, and I always believed him," said Treecko.  
"Ah, that silly son of mine really was right. I guess I shouldn't have dismissed him as a fool," said the old Treecko, "I... I'm proud of you, son. You too...grandson. Oh, but did you happen to find him during your travel?"  
"Well... Kind of," replied Treecko, "They're both gone...for both of us."  
"So, they're no longer around. I...I see," said the old Treecko, "Well, life goes on. We shouldn't let this kind of loss get in the way forever."  
"Not again, at least," added Treecko.  
"It'll be OK, Treecko. I'm sad about our loss, but I'm going to be a brave girl," said Snivy, "I'll be brave...like you, Treecko."  
"Anyway, now that you have a girlfri... I can say that word, right?" said the old Treecko.  
"Yeah, you might as well. It's only true, after all," replied Treecko.  
"Ah, OK. Anyway, since you now have a girlfriend, I guess it's time for you to finally leave home, wouldn't you say?"  
"Yes, it's time for me to go," replied Treecko, "And I already have a plan for that. Me and Snivy will find a new home to live together."  
"You'd really do that just for me? That's so sweet of you!" said Snivy.  
"Yes, that's right. Just the two of us," said Treecko, "Because, after all, I... well, you know, the four-lettered 'L' word." Snivy began to giggle.  
"Love?"  
"...Yes, love. Never really thought I'd feel that way."  
"Come on, Treecko. No need to be shy about it," insisted the old Treecko.  
"Yeah, you were perfectly fine saying it when hundreds of other Pokémon were watching," said Snivy.  
"Yeah, I know," replied Treecko, "I haven't done this before. Remember that."  
"And now that I think about it, weren't we meant to see the sunset at that spot?" recalled Snivy.  
"Of course, I haven't forgotten," said Treecko, "We can go there." Snivy cheered in response.  
"It's still a while before sunset, though," said the old Treecko, "Why don't you two rest here until then?You can tell me all about your adventures."  
"Good idea," replied Snivy, "It'll help make the time pass. Treecko and Snivy sat down on the floor as the old Treecko sat back down on his stool.  
"So yeah, after I left yesterday, I was joined on my adventure by this Tepig, who's friends with Snivy. Too bad that dumb Squirtle tagged along, too..." Treecko began to say.

Hours past, and Treecko and Snivy finished there tale as dusk drew closer.  
"...And now, here we are, at journey's end," finished Treecko.  
"Oh my, what an amazing adventure!" said the old Treecko, "A rescue mission turned into a love story and quest to save the world, concluded by an epic battle, followed by an intense escape, then a brave deed that almost left you dead. Such excitement!"  
"Well, you seem really happy," said Treecko.  
"Of course! I haven't heard such a adrenalin-filled story in so long. It's what this old body of mine needed," replied the old Treecko.  
"Oh, how long have we been talking for?" wondered Snivy, "It's probably the evening by now."  
"I believe it is," said the old Treecko.  
"I guess it's time for us to get going," said Treecko, "Me and Snivy would like some...private time."  
"Very well, I'll let you go," said the old Treecko, "Remember, Treecko... This old 'mon's very proud of you. You've really grown up. Good luck with your future. You too, Snivy. Oh, and don't forget to visit every now and then."  
"Don't worry about me, Granddad. And I will," said Treecko, "Come on, Snivy, let's go." He and Snivy walked out of the room and back outside. They climbed down the tree to discover Tepig waiting for them on the ground. She had a basket of Oran Berries next to her.  
"Finally! I've been waiting hours for you two!" she said.  
"Tepig? Why are you here?," wondered Snivy, "I thought you left."  
"I did, and I came to deliver these Oran Berries to you in celebration of your new found love!" explained Tepig.  
"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you," said Treecko, "But I'm not sure if I'll want any."  
"Try one!" insisted Snivy, before she walked up to the basket, took one Oran Berry and ate it.  
"Hmm... Well, then again, I haven't eaten since I left the forest, so I guess I'll have a nibble," said Treecko. He took an Oran Berry and sniffed it a bit, before taking a small bite out of it. He swallowed it.  
"So? How is it?" asked Snivy. Instead of giving a reply, Treecko took another Oran Berry and ate it, then another, and another. He looked as if he was really enjoying them.  
"Haha, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist them!" chuckled Snivy. Treecko then finally stopped eating. His mouth was covered in blue juice.  
"They taste too good!" he said, "I don't think I'll be able to go back to Rawst Berries."  
"Oh, and Snivy, I have a message from my parents," said Tepig, "It's 'We are very happy for you. Please accept these Oran Berries from the kindness of our hearts. We hope your life will be a wonderful one from now on.'" Snivy was left heartwarmed.  
"Aww, thanks for the message," she said, "Now, me and Treecko are off to spend some time together."  
"I understand," replied Tepig, "You two have a good time, and don't forget about my existence."  
"Of course we won't forget you. We're all friends, after all," said Treecko, before wiping his mouth clean.  
"Thank you. Truly," replied Tepig.  
"Come on, Treecko. The sunset awaits!" said Snivy in excitement.  
"Well, see you later, Tepig," said Treecko. He and Snivy began to walk away.  
"Wait a moment!" called out Tepig just as they began to walk. The voice caused them to stop and turn back around. "I just wanted to say... You two make a cute couple."  
"Why, thank you!" replied Snivy.  
"Yeah, I guess we do," said Treecko, "Can't really say the same for Minccino and Muk, though..." The two Grass-types continued to walk as Tepig waved goodbye at them.

Meanwhile, Minccino had just arrived at the east exit of Timber Forest.  
"Ahhh, feels good to be back home again," she said to herself, "It's been a long day, I'm so exhausted. Still... It was an exciting day. Helping out like that feels pretty good." She then let out a yawn. She walked up to a nearby bush, walked behind it and laid down. "I wonder what the future will be like for Treecko and Snivy. Not that it's any of my business, but..." She yawned again. "I need sleep now." She closed her eyes to fall into sleep. But then, she heard a noise:  
"Hurrrrrrrr!"  
She opened her eyes and sat up to see Muk staring down at her.  
"Cutie Minccino! Muk is back!" he said.  
"Oh, bother," mumbled Minccino, "Leave me alone, Muk. I want to get some rest!" Muk then began to cuddle Minccino.  
"Muk and cutie Minccino shall now live happily ever afterrr!" said Muk. Minccino was left with tears flowing down her face like waterfalls.  
"WHY?" she yelled in terror. Her voice echoed all around the area.


	38. Epilogue

Chapter 38 - Epilogue

It's dusk, and Treecko and Snivy were standing by the edge of the cliff, overlooking the field as the sun lit up the land with a warm, orange glow.  
"You were right, Treecko. It really is beautiful," said Snivy, "I can't remember the last time I've seen something quite like this."  
"I come here a lot, as you can imagine," said Treecko.  
"I can see why," said Snivy, "Just looking at this view makes me remember the good memories, rather than the bad ones. Like...I remember how my mother would gently sing me to sleep every night. She would sing so softly." A faint tear came to her eye.  
"Hey, no need to cry," said Treecko.  
"Sorry, I just get a little emotional," replied Snivy as she wiped the tear from her eye.  
"Of course, I recall the good times, too," said Treecko, "My dad couldn't keep the promise he made to me all those years ago, but...I actually fulfilled the promise myself. I went out on an adventure. I went into unknown territory. Sure, he wasn't there, but I still did what I've always wanted to, and I'm glad. My only problem now is that I'll have this ugly scar on my body for the rest of my life."  
"Don't let it bother you, Treecko. Just think of it as a trophy," said Snivy.  
"Yeah, I guess that'll work," said Treecko. "Keeping all my emotions bottled up is no way to live. I learnt that...the hard way. It was...all thanks to you. As corny as that may sound, I really do mean that." Snivy began to stare at Treecko's face as he kept talking. A small smile came to her face. "You lit a spark inside me. A spark that opened my eyes. You've been through a lot, Snivy. Life's been hard. That's why...I'll protect you." Snivy began to look slightly hypnotised as she continued staring. "I will never let any more harm come to you. Even though Toxicroak and the Shadow Gem are gone, we still have to be cautious. There's no telling what might happen in the..." He was suddenly interrupted from his speech by a surprise-kiss from Snivy on his cheek. He appeared startled as his face lit up with a bright blush. Snivy began to giggle.  
"Teehee, that look on your face! You're too cute when you blush like that!" she said.  
"Uh... Hehe, I feel all tingly," said Treecko as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.  
"Consider that my thanks for everything," said Snivy, "But yeah, I feel like I've changed a lot, too. I'm sure I can finally start to become more confident in myself. And I'll have you there to back me up the whole way."  
"Mhm, that's right," replied Treecko.  
"So Treecko, do you have an idea about where we'll live?" asked Snivy.  
"Oh yes, I have an idea. During my journey, I came across Sunny Fields. It's a large field of green grass and flowers. I was told...you'll love it there," explained Treecko, "We can live there, just the two of us."  
"Oooh, that sounds lovely!" said Snivy in excitement, "I can hardly wait! Oh, and Treecko... Will you...promise me something?"  
"What's that?"  
"...Don't leave me. You mean...a lot to me."  
"Oh, but...of course I promise you that. Promises get made to be kept, so you can count on me." The two of them stared out across the view together for a few moments. Then, Snivy's and Treecko's hands touched together. They then held onto each other's hands softly.  
"Oh, um... Should I move my hand?" wondered Treecko.  
"No need, Treecko. Just keep it where it is. It's fine," replied Snivy.  
"Oh, OK then. I've seen my parents hold hands all the time, so it's normal, I guess," said Treecko.  
"Heh, not used to being in love, are you?"  
"Well, you know. I'll get used to it."  
"Looks like we both have stuff to learn from now on. Well, let me teach all the romantic stuff." The two of them then removed their hands from each other. "I'm not going to let all the bad stuff ruin my life. I have you by my side. We can both live the greatest time of our lives. It almost feels like...our meeting was destined. Sure, we both got dragged into a dark and sinister plot involving evil Pokémon, but that's all in the past now. We stood out victorious. It's quite an accomplishment, isn't it? Plus, everything turned out good for everyone in the end. Toxicroak and the Shadow Gem are gone, the Poison Battalion are all free and nobody will have to live in terror anymore." After finishing her speech, Snivy turned around to where Treecko was standing, only to find that he wasn't there. "Treecko? Where did you go?" She then looked behind her to see Treecko lying on his back, asleep and lightly snoring. "Oh, you fell asleep. Well, I can understand why. We've had no sleep since yesterday morning. I'm...getting to be exhausted, too. It's been a long day." She let out a yawn as she approached Treecko. "Yeah, I should get some sleep as well. We can start looking for a new home...tomorrow." She laid down beside Treecko and looked up at the sky. "Goodnight, Treecko. And thank you." She closed her eyes to drift off into sleep.

The sun slowly sank behind the hills as stars began to fill the sky, which began fading from amber to dark blue, ready to conclude another day.

The End


End file.
